


Crimson madness

by asphyl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Some Humor, Spanking, Yaoi, love triangle or not, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyl/pseuds/asphyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it has never been a secret that wierd things were going on in the sixth...The conspiracy to make Byakuya figure things out that he didn't want to know before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first fit

The first time Byakuya noticed it, he wasn’t looking for any epiphanies. It just came to him. He had been in his office when he felt Zaraki’s reiatsu coming closer and unannounced towards the 6th division’s offices. He braced himself to be annoyed.  
It never came.

Zaraki had stopped in Renji’s office which adjoined his. Worst of all, they were talking in low tones. After five minutes, his gut curled in anger and an unnamed emotion popped up. Come to think of it, he always felt that way whenever anybody- it did not matter who they were- spoke to his lieutenant without his permission in his presence. And weirdly that included the Sou-taicho meetings.

Ten minutes went by, and then came Renji’s laugh. No! It was more of a giggle. How dare Zaraki kenpachi, brute of all brutes (aka 11th division) make Renji laugh. Sure he had been a one-time captain to HIS lieutenant and while he was grateful, the 11th division had gone a long way in making Renji the man he was, the 6th was where he belonged NOW. And he certainly didn’t appreciate the recent flirtations going on outside his door.

12 minutes and there it was again. That giggle. Without meaning to and without thinking it through, Byakuya marched to the connecting door to Renji’s office, threw it open and leveled his iciest death glare on kenpachi. After a long pause he said in his coldest and scariest voice, “Are you done flirting with my lieutenant kenpachi?” it wasn’t really a question. It was an order and Renji recognized it for what it was.

Renji had scrambled to his feet with a salutation “Kuchiki-taicho!”

Unmoved from his position, draped over Renji's desk, kenpachi replied casually, “Hiya princess, didn’t notice you were around.” It was a glaring lie yet he continued, “Those reiatsu control exercises ARE paying off on you.” He stood and let his eyes run over Renji hungrily, leaving his intentions unmistakable to the most untrained eye and added,“See you later Red.” He winked and left in the blink of an eye.

RED! RED!? Yes, he was absolutely seeing red now. The idiot never ever failed to annoy him but that wink!! Ooohhhh!!! He ought to shunpo after Zaraki and throttle him to death. What did he mean by he didn’t know he was in his office? was he making fun of his sticking to the rules and doing his job? And Renji … he turned his gaze to a chilled to stone by fright Renji.

“T...Ta...Taicho. He didn’t mean any disrespect.” And now Renji was defending him.

“Why don’t you let me decide that for myself Abarai? Or is it Red?” his one brow leapt up as Renji blushed suddenly looking away miserably embarrassed. It could only mean one thing; it was a pet name definitely. The choking rush of anger caused his reiatsu to spike unexpectedly and he hurried to retreat before he could lose his closely reined temper. “See to it I'm not disturbed again Abarai.”

"Yes sir," Renji answered hastily.

Byakuya returned to his desk but he couldn’t function for the rest of the day. He kept seeing red hair. Now that it had been called to his attention, his curiosity wouldn’t let his mind rest. How would Renji look with his hair down and that lovely blush on his cheeks? The thought of kenpachi seeing it down only served to further his anger.


	2. Maybe  coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Zaraki is trying to push Byakuya to the limit of his patience

The 2nd time did not spurn different emotions from him. It had followed a meeting of the captains, their lieutenants and the Sou-taicho where he had quarreled about the animosity between divisions. After he was done, as they filed out, Byakuya had been walking with Renji close on his heels when Ukitake Juushiro stopped him to talk briefly about Rukia and her current mission in the living world. Renji stood aside a few polite meters away and just like that, he saw kenpachi stop by Renji.

He watched as Zaraki bent his head to Renji's ear and whispered something into his ear. Renji blushed and again Byakuya saw red.  
He had never wanted more than in that moment to run through anyone- man, beast or hollow- with his zanpakuto. He’d scream “Die kenpachi die!!!” then do a victory dance regardless of who was watching.

“Do you understand?” Ukitake asked. The slight twitch in his unshaken facade which normally won’t have been seen by the less sensitive, alerted Ukitake that Byakuya had not heard a word he had said. He followed the almost distant gaze of the noble

“I guess I’d send a report to Abarai-fukutaicho.” He said testing the theory that popped up in his mind.

“No!” Byakuya said more forcefully than intended “I understand.” To Renji he barked “let’s go.”

“Hmmm.” Juushiro muttered as Renji rushed to the Kuchiki heir looking flustered and they shunpoed away. Zaraki was grinning from ear to ear.

“What do you think you are doing kenpachi? Meddling in the sixths affairs?” Ukitake couldn't hide his displeasure as he accosted kenpachi.

Kenpachi’s smile dissolved as he snarled in a taunt. “Mind your own biz 'snowy', aren’t you getting enough from 'flowers'? Eh? You want some of a real man, don’t you?”

Kyouraku was beside Juushiro in a heartbeat lazily staring at kenpachi who wasn’t fooled by the look. He had killing intent written all over his reiatsu. Juushiro’s soft manicured fingers pressed soothingly on kyoraku’s chest, effectively stopping any reaction from him as he addressed kenpachi

“Do you always have to be so uncouth? Let’s go Kyouraku.” 

Zaraki watched them leave. He was not bothered by what Juushiro said. He had his mind on one thing. Red hair, red lips. No noble or disapproving statements were going to deter him from his most recent goal. Pink hair popped over his shoulder. 

“Ken-Chan, do you think it’s wise to go after Red now? You are going to cause a stir.”

“Yachiru,” he said gruffly “mind your own biz.” He shunpoed off as though to get away from her. Forgetting for a moment she was simply enjoying the piggy back ride.

As he entered his quarters she said, “I just don’t want the sweets in the Kuchiki mansion to become prohibited to me because of you.”

“And why would that even happen?” 

“You are trying to take what Byakuya thinks is his.”

“What? What does that even mean?” he retorted feigning ignorance.

“Is it possible that there is more than one person who doesn’t know about how Kuchiki-taicho looks at Renji?” she queried softly but let the matter die down.


	3. Nothing good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the result of curiosity is not always good

The third time Byakuya had ‘a fit of concern’ about his lieutenant, as he had come to call it( no way was he going to admit they were ‘fits of debilitating possessive jealousy’) was totally the most unpleasant of them all. Sitting in his office, he overheard Renji loudly saying to Rikichi he had made plans to go drinking with his uncultured brash and loud friends from the 11th. Byakuya had been wondering why he still hung out with those brutes.

After two hours of trying to ignore his curiosity that evening following dinner at his residence, he made a decision. He was going to find out himself. No it had nothing to do with the desire to see what Renji looked like outside the office when he was relaxed.

He dressed as a commoner, discarding the keisenkan to put his hair up in a ponytail, wrapped his reiatsu so tight around himself to the point it would be undetectable at least to the untrained and less observant shinigami. He slipped through the back doors of the Kuchiki mansion and took off to look for Renji clutching Senbonzakura-his zanpakuto tightly. 

He was almost run over when he suddenly came face to face with a group of drunken misfits from the 11th having a drunken shunpo contest on his way. They did not recognize him. For a split second there, he was tempted to let loose a vibrant display of Senbonzakura on them. Just for the fun of it as he dodged them. 

On second thought, that would have been too naughty of him and would definitely have revealed him having a late night out spying on his lieutenant; he mused to himself. Ok! he wasn’t spying just….whatever, but what was it about the 11th that just made them all crazy drunks? And why would his Renji want to hang out with such people? He hissed and quietly slipped into the bar where he could sense Renji's reiatsu thrumming in pulses. 

The bar was dimly lit thankfully. He found a seat in a dark corner and settled in before he looked about. There was so much noise and the worst of it all was from the shared table on which several division 11 members sat, alongside Madarame Ikkaku and Renji. That poof Yumichika – always feeling cute- was sitting between them and had a hand carelessly thrown around Ikkaku as he argued with Renji across the poof. He could see Iba Tetsuzaemon, Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuuhei sitting with their backs to him, listening quietly. Every now and then, Hisagi would run his hand absently over Kira’s back, to which he would give a secret shy smile to Hisagi as he stole a glance at him. 

It suddenly made sense. Those two were literally joined at the hip and shoulders as they sat beside each other. How did he not see it before? They had to be lovers; but didn’t Kira belong to Ichimaru-taicho? Well, that was a matter to muse upon another day. His concern at the moment was the completely different looking Renji he was looking at from across the room. From his dark corner he couldn’t keep his eyes off Renji.

This Renji was loud and talked too loudly allowing his Inuzuri accent out, this Renji made loads of silly boasts. His flaming red hair was on fire as it literally glowed in the dim light. His tattoos in contrast to his tan skin looked as alive as the wild beast of the man himself. This Renji was HOT!!!! His throat caught as thickening want flooded him and he felt himself harden in his hakama. 

Oh shit! Where did that come from? Why was he the noblest heir of the Kuchiki family having such unclean thoughts? How could he desire his lieutenant? A flash of fear ran through him making him shiver. This was the unnamed emotion he felt when he first had seen Abarai Renji fight in the 11ths arena when he had gone looking for a lieutenant there.* He groaned quietly as a dirty image flashed through his mind.

His pale fingers curled tightly in crimson flames as he gripped that fire painfully while thrusting expertly his rigid pole into that hot wet chasm called Renji's mouth; unleashing the fury of his desire on a submissive crimson head. Startled by his thoughts he almost bolted off his seat afraid someone might have a zanpakuto around that could read thoughts. 

That was it. He was going home. Then he heard it. Yumichika’s loud piping and teasing voice.

“Admit it Renji. For once admit it. Why all the secrecy? You have been with Zaraki-Taicho,” he said matter of factly.

“Yumi, a gentleman does not discuss such things.” Renji shot back at him.

“Whoa! What gentleman? I don’t see any around here. We are all 11th division…and friends,” he added as his gaze fell on Kira and Hisagi.“But even Kira is kinky, so why the reservations?”

“YUMI!!” Kira protested.

“It’s true,” he said brushing Kira’s protests aside. “Anyone as into Ichimaru-Taicho as you are has got to be into some serious kinky stuff.” His eyes levelled back onto Renji.

“I just want to know if the legend is true or not.” Yumichika was on a roll.

“What legend Yumi? I already told you…” Renji began but was cut short.

“No you didn’t. How is kenpachi in bed? Does he fuck like he fights? Come on Renji,” he urged.

Byakuya was frozen in a red haze, unable to stop eaves dropping. It WAS true. Eavesdroppers never heard anything good.

“You said it yourself- it’s a legend.” Renji denied it hotly yet glancing at Ikkaku with a plea in his eyes for him to control Yumichika. Ikkaku was pretending to be guzzling his sake.

“That’s not a disclaimer. We know it happened, RED,” he deliberately pulled out the pet name as ammunition. “Kenpachi has no endearments for anyone, not even Kusajishi-fukutaicho.”

“Oh come on! He calls you fruitcake.” Renji's voice was rising steadily. It was beginning to look like he was desperately trying to hide something and failing miserably.

“I don’t count. Everyone knows that.” Yumi countered as Renji busied himself drinking sake. The rest did not interfere as though they were also determined to know the truth of the matter, allowing Yumi to probe on. Even Ikkaku did not interrupt as Yumi plowed on.

“No wait! I get it. You don’t want your new found love to find out? Yet from what rumors have been flying around, it’s only a matter of time.”

To his dismay, Byakuya saw Renji blush just as he did when Zaraki whispered in his ear. He stuttered as he squirmed in his seat. 

“What rumours? Yumi he’s not my new love. He doesn’t even acknowledge I exist.”

“Oh please!! Again everybody knows how he is with you. It’s the most open secret of the Gotei 13 after all.” 

“I don’t know…,” again Renji began.

“…what I'm talking about, yeah yeah!! But we all know who features in those sinfully red wet dreams of yours.” Yumichika finished for him.

Byakuya couldn’t take it anymore. How could he? Renji was in love with someone else and sleeping with Zaraki Kenpachi; which of those options could be worse? In love with someone who didn’t even love him in return? Or was it so bad because Renji was in love with someone that wasn’t him? Ok where did that thought come from now? He queried himself.

“Kuchiki-taicho, are you by any chance spying on your lieutenant?” Soi-fons voice came out of nowhere at him. And if he hadn’t been Kuchiki Byakuya he might’ve startled easy. But he was not. Yet the question popped in his head? How was it that she had sneaked up on him and he hadn’t noticed? That was so unlike him. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he snapped at her realizing she had also cloaked her reiatsu.

“Then what are you doing in common clothes and a cloaked reiatsu in a bar for commoners?” she probed further.

“I could ask the same of you,"he huffed. He took the hidden door out and shunpoed back to Kuchiki mansion.

In his quarters and finally on his bed, his mind kept trying to process what he had heard that night. It didn’t seem plausible. Renji in love. In the first place, who could that person be? But sleeping with Zaraki! What did that mean- was his dog like nature surfacing? People would never stop calling him the Rukongai dog and for a moment that really bothered Byakuya.

Then the anger set in. He was mad at Renji for dragging the sixths name in the mud by his behavior or was it just that unnamed emotion…his fits of concern making him react like this? Was he really angry because of the possibility of Renji being with Kenpachi? He didn’t get much sleep; Tortured by images of Renji and Zaraki in his imagination. Not to mention, the occasional morphing of Zaraki into his noble self, doing the unspeakable to Renji. 

The next day, a grumpy Byakuya came to work. He noticed Renji was early but was too angry to commend his effort. Angry at his lack of sleep. Angry at his erotic dreams. Angry at Renji's early morning tousled sexiness.

Renji snapped to his feet at attention as he passed by without answering the greeting- “Taicho”. He also didn’t see the hunger in Renji's eyes. Hunger for approval; hunger for acknowledgement. Hunger for the pale stoic noble and nothing else. Hunger to be seen and to be applauded for making it on time to the office for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is going to contain smut. this is the only warning i would give.
> 
> *so there is this fic about how Byakuya watched Renji fight that made him want to make Renji his lieutenant. i do not remember the name or where i saw it, please if you know where i can find that story... do tell as it largely inspired this story. it possibly started my obsession with ByaRen.


	4. Forbidden night I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji has something to hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for updating sooo late. i hope everyone enjoyed the holidays.

Renji also did not sleep well after his talk with Yumi. He was terrified even when he tried to close his eyes. So here he was early in his office, completely afraid Byakuya was going to find out what was going on. If Yumi was correct about the most open secret of the Gotei 13 then did Byakuya know his lieutenant was in love with him? Then there was his anxiety over Zaraki's recent behavior.

His mind kept flashing back to that time he never spoke about. The time he had allowed his obsession consume him. It was a mistake –or not. That thing between kenpachi and himself, did he regret it? No. Not really but now that he was near Byakuya, whom he was in love with, Zaraki just won’t do. Yet lately Zaraki had taken it upon himself to seduce Renji back into his bed, he had been pursuing him fervently. He didn’t want to give in to his fear and Renji was most afraid that his defenses were wearing thin.

He had almost wet his underclothes in fright when Zaraki had stepped up to him at Sou-taicho’s office and whispered in his ear, “Remember Red you loved the burn. You came so hard on my cock, you literally cried. Red come on, Lemme have you again. You know you'd enjoy it.”

Even now, Renji could recall the burning shame at the pleasure he felt bottoming for Zaraki. And that was a major problem. No one would ever believe he could top again. As long as they knew he had been with Zaraki. Even Kira of whom it was rumored to be taking it from the creepy Gin would look less of an uke beside him. He turned his predicament round and round in his mind. He didn’t want to admit to himself what he really was. Someone who could be in love with one individual and yet fucking another.  
From his days in the academy, it was all anyone could say about him, ‘The Rukongai dog’ was the name the whispers carried delicately to his ears. They all expected him to be a flirt and he did not disappoint. He had had as many lovers as possible. It had even been a thing with the gamblers in the academy- betting on who Abarai would fuck next. 

Then he had lost his chances with his academy crush, then he lost Rukia to nobility and then he saw Kuchiki Byakuya and his world had turned upside down. So far he done everything with boobs and hips, so what was this attraction for a pretty face and long midnight hair? There was no way he was going to admit it to even himself. The years had gone by, his obsession had grown. He had fucked his way through half of the sereitei now but still nothing had come close to satisfaction except that one night with Kenpachi. The night he realized only one thing will fill his hunger.

Everyone knew Zaraki strictly topped in his relationships as it was unthinkable that he could ever bottom for anyone. He also got with females but it was so rare to hear anyone claim to have been with the brute yet the evidence of sounds and huge bursts of out-of-control reiatsu that regularly came from his quarters told them all they needed to know. Kenpachi got laid very regularly yet no one had ever seen who it was or knew who those people were and Abarai would not be the first to go public. Yet the memories were burned in clear motif in his mind’s eye.

*********  
Renji's predicament had actually begun on one of those days; the prissies from the sixth as they were called at the 11th had a run in with them. The misunderstanding had escalated to the point the consensus had been reached to notify both captains. They had been arguing about which team had been appointed to train with the hollow grounds on that particular day. The 11th were definitely in the wrong but they would rather fight for the right to use the grounds than agree to just admit their mistake.

Kenpachi arrived first and as usual was out for blood. Byakuya always in no mood for his brutishness had arrived second. Many times they would succeed in bullying the sixths into backing down as Byakuya would just send word that he had no time for settling such quarrels. He had been looking for a lieutenant for a while and It was quarrels like this his lieutenant should be settling not disturbing himself for he was convinced. Apparently, he had had enough of the eleventh divisions’ craftiness. 

Byakuya put his foot down, he was not going to keep letting them steal training time with the hollows from his division. Somewhere in the middle of the argument between the two captains, Zaraki had crowded into Byakuya’s personal space, towering over him and trying to intimidate him to back down while the noble had remained stoic as ever and unmoved.

Frustrated, kenpachi had grasped the nobles wrists, pulled him smack into his chest and kissed him full on his lips amidst gasps of horror from the prissies and catcalls from the brutes. It was obvious that Kenpachi's tongue was deep in the nobles’ mouth. For a sickening second there as he was being force kissed, Byakuya's eyes had locked on Renji who stared wild eyed at the sight before him. 

Cries of shock alongside shrieks of surprise rent the choking air as shinigami both from the 6th and 11th shunpoed or skipped to safety. For without a spoken command Senbonzakura scattered in a furious vibrant display. Her blades sprayed on the onlookers also forming a swirling ball around Byakuya and kenpachi covering them and preventing others from seeing his pretty lips being violated.

From within the flowing petals of tiny blades, they heard the uncharacteristic yell from Byakuya. “If you ever touch me again kenpachi, id castrate you and…mghrrhh,”it was obvious to the dumbest onlooker that kenpachi had shut him up again with another invading kiss. It took long seconds before the gasps of sharp intakes of air rent the air.  
“You wish princess.” Zaraki laughing cockily as he yelled, strolled out of the ball disregarding the blades as he called his men to him and they retreated to their division talking excitedly.

And that was how Renji became obsessed with those lips that had kissed the noble. He had developed the stupidest and most inconvenient crush on his captain. Worst of all, kenpachi began to notice Renji's obsession. The flare in his reiatsu, that gave him away whenever kenpachi was near. Renji quickening his steps to follow Zaraki secretly around. The stares, the clumsiness when sparring whenever he was being watched by kenpachi and finally that fateful day kenpachi acted on his observations.

*****  
Yumichika had sent him a hell butterfly as he ate dinner. Taicho needed to talk to him about his increasing clumsiness and other division matters the message said. He hurried through his dinner, rushed quickly past the dojos heading straight to Zaraki's rooms situated at the far end of the divisions blocks. He ignored various calls to spar from several unseated squad members. Once he crossed the imaginary line that demarcated Zaraki's zone from the rest of the division, most shinigami let him be. He was obviously on official squad business.

Zaraki's reiatsu hummed from his backrooms which were detached and located to the right of his main office. Renji drew close and with a trembling hand knocked.

“Come in Renji,” the deep baritone called from within. He stepped in and already his skin began to heat up as he realized two things- Kenpachi's reiatsu was left to flood his room unchecked and it was making him lightheaded, two- they were completely alone. It was his first time ever alone with him in his room. He looked round taking in the almost thread bare room.

There were no decorations, just a plain sleeping mat behind him as he sat at a low table still eating his own dinner. Many candles on childish looking holders sat in varied corners of the room giving the room a soft glow, they didn’t seem to be arranged in a particular order. A large jug of sake with Kyouraku-taichos flower insignia boldly printed on it sat beside the table. The both taichos may not agree on most things but when it came to good sake, Kyouraku was sending kenpachi gifts he noted.

“Sit down Renji,” he said placing a cup of sake in front of him. Renji sat, reached for the cup and sipped as Zaraki went straight to the point.

“Is there something wrong with my sixth?”

“No Taicho,” he said quietly fully aware that Zaraki was looking piercingly at him.

“I ask because I've been observing your performance for weeks now, and it hasn’t looked too good.'’

“I will pull myself together Taicho.”

“You better, Sou-taicho has ordered ‘the princess’ to look in the 11th for a lieutenant ASAP.”

Renji blushed suddenly at his reference to Kuchiki-Taicho as he recalled 'the prissy incident' as it was being referred to between the members of their squad.

“He would be coming to watch the 11th division fight as a form of interviewing. Ikkaku and Yumichika have declined from participating in the event. I think he would view it an insult if we don’t offer him a seated officer but then there is the issue of your recent clumsiness.”

Renji felt his heart speed up, his eyes pleading as he dared to look up at zaraki.

“I could exempt you from this exercise…” Renji took a sharp breath in “…or you can promise to put up a brilliant display to show him what we are made of...” Zaraki's voice had blurred out as he began to day dream of how best to catch Kuchiki-taichos attention. 

As Zaraki spoke, giving him the rundown of how he wanted the fight to look like, he noticed Renji repeatedly spacing out. He didn’t notice the filling his cup of sake again and again or his steadily growing inebriation. He didn’t notice kenpachi push away the table leaving nothing between them. Neither did he notice until it was too late how close kenpachi had drawn to him.

Feeling heated breath on his right ear, he realized Kenpachi's left leg had encircled his waist while he sat beside him. Renji's limbs felt heavy, even the lifting of his eyes to gaze in to Zaraki's face was effortful. He was not drunk, no way! He could hold his liquor. It had to be the sheer pressure of Kenpachi's reiatsu. 

There was no real resistance from him when Zaraki's arm went round his shoulders and turned his face to receive the searing kiss to which he parted his lips immediately letting the questing tongue in. He melted instantly against the hard toned muscles from centuries of fighting as he clung to the captains’ haori for balance. Gone were thought's of being a top always. His mind filled only with the pleasure of the long possessive tongue in his mouth stroking in and out, caressing his lips and tongue, eliciting strangled moans from his throat. He could feel Kenpachi's desire in his reiatsu as it spiked dangerously as his excitement grew.

He definitely did not protest to the long sure fingers stroking his face, his arms, brushing over his sensitive hard nipples through his uniform. And certainly no resistance came from him when kenpachi laid him gently on his floor as his fingers pushed aside his clothing exposing his rigid red, angry looking member. He was already painfully hard and twitching against his abdomen. He could feel Kenpachi's gaze drinking in his responses. His twitches, his moans, and the way his legs moved restlessly as he was touched.

why was he acting so wanton? he couldn't quite recall ever wanting Zaraki himself. He only just wanted to kiss those lips that had kissed kuchiki-taichos'. Yet here he was writhing desperately in Zaraki taichos arms. He felt a bit confused, but he didnt want the waves of pleasure to end.

Zaraki's lips descended as his mind screamed ‘No Taicho!’ Yet his lips curved in an O as Zaraki swallowed his turgid member in a twisting hard suckle. Automatically, his hips bucked and he fucked his hardness up that throat all the while holding unto Kenpachi's hair. The tiny bells in his hair tinkled softly giving the evenings activity an almost serene atmosphere.

Renji knew he was being seduced but damn Zaraki was good. Gone were his thoughts of impressing Kuchiki Taicho they were lost in the heat that was Zaraki's mouth.

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck...Taicho!” he panted trying to catch his breath as Zaraki's tongue stroked the sensitive head with each head bob. Still unable to believe his hard cock was buried in Zaraki's throat…gods!! He was suddenly so close. He snapped his hips forward desperately fucking the hot wet mouth that had invaded Kuchiki taichos but Zaraki was way ahead of him as suddenly his wet cock popped back into the air waving in disappointment. He shuddered in shock at being deprived. Damn he desperately needed to pop his load. 

His eyes wild as he searched Zaraki's face for what was wrong. He tried to pull those hot lips back onto his rod without success. Kenpachi pulled back and stood as he growled huskily, “Is this what you want? Huh?” He dropped his hakama and fundoshi exposing his purple engorged cock, tanned and several inches long. Renji felt an unreasonable urge to suck it into his mouth as underneath his gaze it pulsed and grew even bigger.

“On your knees Red and suck,” he commanded as his powerful reiatsu began to flow and swirl around them. Renji did not hesitate. He scrambled to his knees and swallowed him to the hilt in an instant. He smelt musky. Tasteless precum coated his throat as he ardently sucked the stiff member between his lips. The more he sucked, the hungrier for more he became. The harder he sucked, the harder his own member became sticking out and dripping copious amounts of precum on his thigh. His head bobbed faster as Kenpachi's grunts of pleasure filled the air. His left hand reached for his cock and began to stroke it hard.

Zaraki's hand on his hair suddenly ripped off the band that held his hair in a ponytail, allowing the red mass to fall over his shoulders. The sharp pain tore through his already inflamed body and he shuddered desperately releasing a hungry moan deep in his throat. It felt more exciting that way. Naked save for his hair, kneeling in submission to pleasure the half-naked captain who was brutally using his mouth and had begun to mutter filth huskily to him.  
“Yes, take that cock in that fucking sexy mouth Red.”

“You like it don’ cha. Huh? You like my hard cock fucking your throat? Answer me Red!” he demanded still stroking in and out of his pliant throat. Renji paused to pull away and say huskily

“Yes I want it. I like what you're doing…” he didn’t finish as Zaraki thrust way into his throat. He gagged and drooled but it felt so good. Zaraki's hips snapped forward in increasing tandem as he panted, “look how I'm fucking those lips. I'm going to do same to that cherry tight pussy you’ve got.”

Renji felt the shock at his words at the same time his mind screamed in negation to the idea but he couldn’t get away from the thrusting hardness sweet between his lips. 

“Has anyone had it before?” Zaraki asked between thrusts and pants.

“Glurr...Glugg...Guugg,” Renji warbled shaking his head.

“Good, because tonight I'm gon get me that and you'd be mine Red. All MINE,” his voice was thunderous and fierce. His reiatsu sparking in bursts of excitement.

Zaraki popped out of his mouth and he was back on the floor as once again, his member was deliciouly sucked by his captain. Yesssss!! he hissed unconsciously feeling overwhelmed. The reiatsu all over him felt like many Zaraki hands pleasuring him, kissing him, tweaking his hard sensual nipples but there was no doubt that what was circling his puckered rim was NOT reiatsu. It was a wet finger.


	5. Forbidden night II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting naughty

Forbidden night II

Renji bucked his hips backwards seeking hungrily the probe of Kenpachi's finger, which he was repeatedly denied. Only when he let the large hands hold him down, motionless, did he feel it again.  
Round and round his rim it went, ending with the tip slipping delicately into him and quickly withdrawing. Each time it slid past his resistance, he gasped. Each time it retreated, it left a hunger in his loins. He was harder than he could ever remember.

Kenpachi's hungry gaze made him uncomfortable but it filled him with desperate want. It blocked out completely the echoing sounds of zabimaru urging him to say no to his inevitable debauchment. His eye got drawn through the sensual haze to kenpachi dipping his fingers into a small bowl containing a rose scented oil. They then returned to sliding around his now hungry opening.

He could feel no resistance to the plunging in of two fingers which scissored inside him increasing the yawning hunger. He heard a desperate sob, thick with desire escape from his throat. Kami!!! He wanted to be plowed. To be taken roughly by the beast above him that watched his every movement with intensity. what was he waiting for?

“This is the only way to get this done Red,” Zaraki said huskily. “To make you want this so bad…as I want it.”  
Renji realized in that moment Zaraki was not unaffected by their activities. The effect was in his husky voice, the hasty removal of clothes off his lower body whilst leaving those on his torso intact. The captains’ haori still on his back ready to be desecrated. The chiseled chest heaving in the golden light of uncontrolled reiatsu. The grinding of his hot hard member against one of Renji's restless legs.

“Do you Renji? Do you want this?” he demanded roughly.

“No we don’t!” yelled Zabimauru in his head. “Say no Renji!!”

“No,” he lied automatically.

“Then why?” Zaraki demanded as a third finger deliciously made its entry into him. It unwittingly brushed against an alien spot that made sparks explode behind his eyes.

“grrgh…arrgh!!” Renji screamed in pleasure as ripples of a mini orgasm tortured him. He was so close he was almost in tears as kenpachi slid those hot fingers in and out of him.

“I noticed you Red,” kenpachi was saying. “You sneaking behind me; following me. Isn’t this what you were searching for?” his sudden movement aligned both erections together as he flexed his hips fast, repeatedly rubbing against Renji's already tortured self.

Renji threw his legs open, wider than they had ever been before. He let those fingers sink in deeper as he grasped Zaraki around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. His eyes got hooded and heavy from their reiatsu mixed and wild as they flooded the room; probably seeping out into the open. 

He could hardly do anything else as kenpachi finger fucked him, prepping him for that wide girth of promised pleasure. His spread legs giving much more access to the hips grinding against his, forcing embarrassing moans from his throat into Kenpachi's demanding mouth. Those firm lips slanting again and again over his, probing his lips furiously mimicking the fingers buried in his ass.

The kiss dominated his senses, zabimaru long forgotten. The burn from invading fingers pleasantly dissolved into hot pleasure, his body quivering. He was going to die if Zaraki didn’t let him come soon. The hot urgent kiss was abruptly cut short when the spiked head pulled away. 

Not again!! Renji groaned inwardly. Now he was sure his Taicho meant to kill him with a most unlucky weapon- denied pleasure.

With his free hand Zaraki reached out to touch him. Trailing his fevered skin, his face, and his lips, inside his mouth making his fingertips wet; then to his nipples, circling them, pinching them hard. Renji shuddered and finally broke. 

“Taicho. Please…,” he begged. “Taicho I… want this,” he tried to ignore the burning shame at his admission.

“I've also wanted this from the moment I saw you fight for the first time,” Zaraki confessed. Unprecedented dismay rippled through Renji's body. That was a revelation, coming from Zaraki Taicho yet he continued as Renji lay helpless in his arms.  
“You’re an animal Red. A hot desirable one and you tempt everyone into attempting to tame you.” His well-oiled fingers now moved freely in and out of Renji's tight tunnel distracting him a bit. “Damn! Do you even know it? You walk around the division, teasing me. Teasing the whole squad with all this…hotness.”

He pulled out his fingers roughly and pushing Renji's legs upwards and towards his head, exposing the rapidly closing red wink between the tanned globes, there was no stopping the inevitable. And Renji didn’t want him to stop.

Kenpachi quickly rose to his knees, wordlessly and fearsome looking in the dim light of his room, with a smirk on his face. He looked exactly as he would’ve if he had found a worthy opponent to fight to the death with. Slicked some oil over his pulsing length, then Lining his desire to Renji's spasming rim he slowly slid in pressing forward with no breaks, just a slow but sure invasion. Renji's head was on fire, drunk on desire, his mind hazy from the need to come.

He clutched Zaraki closer as he slid slowly into his tight unused sheath. It hurt desperately but his hard member rubbing on the tight muscles of Zaraki's abdomen was twitching desperately, his balls pulled up as he tried to expel the breaching hot rod without success. As he tried to push it out, his tight tunnel instead swallowed more of the invading length.

Kenpachi's lips invaded his once again. His reiatsu running all over him. He was a mass of need and contradictions.  
“So hot Red!” Zaraki muttered delirious from the tight heat surrounding him. “Relax Red. Breathe deep. Come on,” he managed to gasp after a while. Staying a still as possible, kenpachi struggled to control himself and failed miserably. 

He began to pound Renji's newly invaded hole wildly. “Red… I…cant… ” he shut his eyes as his face turned into a mask of pleasure.

Renji was breathing hard, gasping for breath when suddenly Zaraki brushed that sweet spot in his tunnel. Stars exploded behind his eyes for the umpteenth time. Unbeknownst to him, he gripped Zaraki's hands that were on his thighs and cried out as liquid heat poured through his veins.

Useless words and grunts poured from his lips. His member had stiffened painfully, now a flushed purple head against tanned skin as he writhed beneath kenpachi, waving in the space between their bodies.

“That’s it Red. Take it. Enjoy it.” Zaraki chanted huskily. His passion was peaking quickly and his confession had driven Renji to a state of incomprehensible arousal. Renji’s hazy lusty gaze searched for Kenpachi's face. It was contorted in pleasure as he slammed in and out of his hole.

Filled with conflicting emotions such as why he was thoroughly enjoying being ridden by the brute, Renji's eyes slid shut. Each time kenpachi slid over that sweet spot, his hole clenched around the invader, milking him, forcing helpless grunts of satisfaction from kenpachi.

He himself writhed in unexplained joy. He couldn’t believe a man could make him moan like a little bitch. Could it have been any other man than Zaraki? His long hard thrusts filled his wanton hole as he thrashed about wildly. Kenpachi fucked like he fought- like a mad maniac. Reiatsu uncontrolled flung off walls and writhing bodies. 

'Oh shit!' Renji thought as the pressure building in his ass suddenly exploded. He lost control of his body as it began to tremble like a man being electrocuted. His engorged pole shooting off the thick contents of his balls over his body. The convulsions of his tightness clenching and unclenching around kenpachi. His eyes round with shock, he heard his hoarse voice from a distance yell “Taicho! Taicho!!” tears of overwhelming pleasure slid out of his eyes- overwhelmed by satisfaction pleasure and shame. 

Kenpachi like a demon barked a short laugh at his reaction. “Thought I couldn’t take you over the edge didn’t you?” he pistoned faster as he leaned forward and whispered “and now I make you all mine.”

He grunted again and again as his member leapt and pumped its load into Renji. Coating his insides and again that probing tongue tasting his lips as he was gathered into strong arms… 

***

"Have you heard a word I said Renji?” Byakuya's cold voice broke through his daydreams.

“Huh?” he replied stupidly, covertly arranging his hakama to hide his heavy erection.

“Oh just great! I said I need you to go to Ukitake- Taicho and find out why Rukia is not home yet.”

“Yes Taicho,” he said rushing off praying not to run into anyone from the 11th, Precisely Zaraki Taicho.

Of course running such errands were not part of his job description however he was glad to no longer be in the same vicinity as the noble. That man was a bigger distraction than he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i beg forgiveness for late updates... Med school is beginning to take its toll on me.
> 
> please be patient, the story of byakuya and renji totally explains what happens between kenpachi and ichigo...
> 
> Many thanks for kudos and comments *showers kisses in the air*


	6. Predicting Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya muses on his hate for Kenpachi... Renji is being hounded by curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still unbetaed. all mistakes are mine. the characters are also sadly still not mine. please if you love renji offer to beta this story. pretty please.

Byakuya watched Renji leave his office quickly. That was good, he didn’t really want him around as lack of sleep was catching up with him. Perhaps he could sneak into the rooms provided for him in the division to snooze a bit. His mind was playing nasty tricks on him still and struggling to control it was an uphill task in contrast to just letting it run amok.

When he tried to sleep, he dreamed of HIS Renji beneath kenpachi. When he woke up angry at such brutish invasion of his peaceful snooze, he daydreamed of Renji in unflattering ways. 

However he preferred his daydreams as they were much more innocent than what he saw the dream kenpachi do to the dream Renji. He blamed that on that shameful incident a few years ago with kenpachi. The one that ensured he knew all too well the fire of Kenpachi's lips. It still made him blush unwantedly to think back on it, and try as he might not to do so, recent run ins with kenpachi kept forcing that ugly memory to fore mind.

He of all shinigami- captain of the sixth division and most noble heir of the Kuchiki clan, who had always been faithful to his wife before her passing had been forced into a kiss by that idiot. Just thinking about it made him want to rant in anger. 

Most of his life he had kept to himself. He had always tried to maintain the barest minimum contact with everybody. How he loathed that sheep-brained fool for ignoring the fact that his noble lips could only be kissed by other nobles.

OK that didn’t really hold water as his wife wasn’t a noble to begin with but his kisses were always a gift to bestow on someone special. To steal one from him was an abomination and worst of all in front of thousands of prying eyes.

“Someone special like the redhead?” Senbonzakura asked quietly. It was startling to hear his input on their recent dilemma.It was probably an attempt at getting him to stop thinking of kenpachi. He ignored the question.

He was determined to not relieve the horror in his mind but like a persistent memory termite, the scene made a sudden jump into his consciousness. It was playing whack-a-mole with his mind. He could tell that his stolen snooze was not going to happen. So he let the memory run amok as he lay on the soft blankets in his room. The sounds of swords clashing from the workout grounds did nothing to ease the shame of the memory.

When kenpachi had grabbed his wrists, trapping him against his broad chest, the shock of his closeness had distracted him long enough for kenpachi to line their lips together.

Shocked heat spread from the hot invading lips straight to his limp member. Those lips slanted over his and a pulsing tongue teased his lips, begging for entrance into his mouth. Panic slammed into his gut and he let go of Senbonzakura who went into instant Bankai. Not before his eyes locked on a shinigami with red hair that looked even more stunned than he felt.

With his view effectively shielded, he let the tongue in. It was not curiosity, it had been a natural response to being dominated. The tongue had probed his mouth causing low sounds of satisfaction to rumble in Kenpachi's chest. 

Kenpachi had let go of his wrists, grabbed him by his ass with both hands and forcefully lifted him off the ground, pulling him into a deeper embrace. To keep steady he had wrapped his legs around Kenpachi's waist and gripped his shoulders for support as kenpachi rubbed his hard member on Byakuya's own awakening traitor.

Raw desire like a wild flame lit ablaze his skin. It was the scariest reaction to anything he had ever had up to that moment of existence. At that realization,he began to struggle to get away. He pushed kenpachi away at the shoulders, yet he still clung to his hips with his legs. He vaguely remembered yelling out threatening words his mind was programmed to say all the while as confusion raced through it. 

What was this desire? He had never been bi-curious and even if he was, there was no way in all of hueco mundo or hell or the sereitei that his attraction would be directed in any form towards Zaraki kenpachi. Kenpachi had ignored his threats and claimed his lips again. The second time a much more tender seducing of his lips. It felt so good his eyes glazed over with need for something more and before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth letting Kenpachi's tongue in again.

The hot appendage stroked his tongue which moved hotly in a dance of desire with it. He pressed further getting as close as possible, his body rocking against kenpachi, squirming in his arms as kenpachi's big hands caressed and squeezed his firm globes. The kiss was hot desperate and sweet. It made small noises of content bubble up his throat into Kenpachi's open mouth.

How long was this kiss going to last? Why was kenpachi not a bad kisser so he could console himself later when he laughed about it? Why was he kissing him as if it would also be the last time they ever kissed? How dare he humiliate him with the pleasure of his kisses? Ooohhhh the shame!!! 

His brain suddenly began to function again. He shoved against kenpachi, unwrapped his legs off his thrusting hips and stepped back renting their lips apart with a loud smack. Both their breaths hissing as they took huge gulps of air in sync. He stared with hate rushing into his eyes as kenpachi's smirk of triumph spoke volumes of cockiness. It accused him of kissing kenpachi and liking it. It yelled out the unspoken words, “I just fucked your lips and tamed them.”

He continued to stare disbelievingly with anger curling in his belly as kenpachi realizing he was about to get hurt real good whispered, “I don’t fight whomever I just fucked.” It must’ve been the look on his face that caused kenpachi to burst into a maniacal laugh and stroll out right through the barricade of pink blades, still laughing and unharmed. That dude was unbelievably annoying. He just had to kill him one of these days. 

He still couldn’t remember how he had gotten away from that place but it must’ve been the fastest he’d ever shunpoed in his life. He just remembered thinking to himself he would just die, if Zaraki ever told anyone else that he didn’t just force kiss the Kuchiki princess but the Kuchiki princess also kissed him back. Thankfully he had heard nothing so far but Kyouraku every now and then would drop a hint or two like he knew something about that incident. Again it was another open secret in the Gotei 13 that kenpachi and Kyouraku had drinks together occasionally. Probably to talk about pervy things together.

He snapped back to reality. Renji was still not back. What was taking so long? His shunpo time should have gotten him back by now. God forbid he was using office hours to sneak into 11th division to see Zaraki. Damn!! What he needed to get his mind right was release. 

He hadn’t really been sexually active for a while. He ought to request a hot long bath at Kuchiki manor.  
It was tradition that the noble head of the home was given a thorough sponging every two weeks by the pretty Kuchiki maids. If he sported an erection during his beauty baths he was gently stroked to completion. Now that rarely happened as his mind was usually on state matters during such baths however, one of the maids seemed to have a fetish for his noble member. She usually took him in her lips and sucked him off whether he had become hard or not.

Those baths were impersonal and whether he released his load into willing hands or mouths, he did so with his mind detached. With hardly ever a sigh of pleasure yet …his fortnight bath had been three days ago. It would be a while before his next scheduled bath. How inconvenient all this was.

He had been hard all night; his every waking moment was filled with lustful thoughts. And it was far beneath him to take himself in hand- that wasn’t even an option. No way! And all this trouble because of that red head.

He was determined to push his desire away and focus all his energies into plotting Kenpachi's death. It was his entire fault for waking this desire in him. Why on earth did he go to that bar the night before? Talking about that, he had to see that hateful Soi-fon soon. The thoughts now like a fever in his mind just wouldn't let up.

********

Ukitake Juushiro was hiding in his office from his two third seats, trying to relax when he heard the clamoring outside his door. What was the cacophony about now? He sensed Abarai’s reiatsu and immediately called out,

“Kiyone, Kotsubaki, let Renji in.”

“Ukitake-sama, are you sure it is ok?”

“Are you up to it?” came the replies simultaneously.

“Just send him in” he replied with a sigh. Those two were certainly going to drive him into an early grave with all their attention. They apparently were shoving and jostling to be the ones to open the door when Renji stepped around them and did the honors himself. He shut the door effectively keeping them out and drowning out their moans of disappointment.

“Ukitake-Taicho,” he greeted with a small bow.

“Renji, come. Sit. How are you today? What brings you to see me? Is everything fine at the sixth? ” he asked quickly.

“Err… yes. I... Kuchiki Taicho asked me to come and get a report on Rukia’s mission and why she's not back yet.” He was wondering why all the questions from Ukitake-Taicho.

“Oh!” He said softly realizing that all Renji needed was to get the report from his 3rd seats. He hadn’t actually come to see him. In the meantime it proved his previous suspicions were correct. Kuchiki-Taicho had not heard a word of their discussion in the sou-taichos office and that was worrisome. 

“Please have some sake,” he drew out cups quickly and poured a drink for himself and Renji, who suddenly looked uncomfortable.

“I'm not allowed to drink during work hours,” he tried to explain but Ukitake was having none of it.

He asked,“How is life at the sixth? Is Byakuya treating you well? I mean in comparison to the 11th where I'm sure you were allowed the occasional drink during work hours.” Ukitake had a knowing look that said he was deliberately prying.  
Renji had grinned disarmingly but not before Juushiro had seen the crestfallen look that graced his features a millisecond before. Something was definitely going on between the captain and his lieutenant. 

Renji joked in agreement, “Yeah Zaraki-Taicho is a little free-handed with the alcohol rules in the 11th. He's always saying we should live life to the fullest.” There it was again, that wistful sound in his voice as though he missed being in the 11th. Juushiro wasn’t going to let the opportunity to probe pass by without seizing it. 

“Now that is so contrasting to Kuchiki-Taicho isn’t it? So, do you miss being at the 11th? It seems your ex captain misses you.”

Immediately Renji tensed and reached for the cup of sake and sipped some to keep his hands busy. Ukitake-Taicho smirked. He had hit gold. It seemed he was getting to the real reason Renji was in his office. There had to be something going on with those three. Pushing further he said.

“I couldn’t help but notice kenpachi talking to you at the last meeting with Sou-taicho when you should’ve left with Kuchiki-Taicho; I hope he didn’t give you a hard time afterwards.”

Renji had almost choked on his sake. What was Ukitake-Taicho implying? Did he also know about Zaraki's conquests? What was suddenly wrong with the whole Gotei 13? Why was every random tom suddenly interested in the status of his relationship with Zaraki-Taicho? He gave an awkward smile and said

“No he didn’t. Kuchiki-Taicho may run a tight ship at the sixth but for all intents and purposes it’s absolutely necessary. And I totally support him on that. I don’t mind it one bit.” He grinned and in a last attempt at rebellion, drank all his sake, got up and added, “thank you for the drink and your time Ukitake-Taicho. I must be going now.”

“That’s ok Renji. I'm glad you stopped over. It is also good to know you are enjoying the sixth. Just know you can always come to me if you ever need anything ok?”

Renji bowed and left Juushiro Ukitake to muse on his recent discoveries. He wasn’t surprised that the lieutenant would take the supportive stance for his captain but for one as wild as Renji, how could he be enjoying the restrictions?

Ukitake still remembered the surprise of everyone especially Sou-taicho when Byakuya had quietly informed the heads of the Gotei 13 he was taking a new lieutenant from the 11th of all divisions. It had shocked him personally to hear it was the unchained beast Abarai Renji, considering the circumstances that surrounded the fight interview Byakuya had conducted there. 

Yet as the weeks had rolled into months, he had begun to understand how perfectly suited for each other those two were. Their opposites attracted in a gas and fire way that was mesmerizing to behold. The stoic pale noble with unblemished skin in contrast to the loudmouthed tattooed Rukongai dog. Black hair to bright crimson hair. One walked with gentle grace while the other moved around with scattered overconfident steps. 

Their only similarity was pride. The pride with which Kuchiki-Taicho moved around showing off the beast chained to his side was downright amusing: and the pride with which Abarai-fuktaicho took in belonging to the noble, held mysterious appeal that made shinigami look at them even if they didn’t want to when the pair walked by together. The noble who had finally tamed the beast was almost always acting like a pouting child that stole Zaraki's pet. And Abarai was shamelessly loyal only to Kuchiki-Taicho. It seemed he only heeded to orders from him now he was in the sixth. 

One moment Abarai may be barking at some poor soul and making such a ruckus reminiscent of his 11th division days or threatening to release his toothed shikai on another unsuspecting soul, all it would take to control him would be a quiet word from Byakuya, “Renji.” The beast would quiet down instantly.

It was remarkable! something to see. And the first few times he witnessed the pair together and the effect Kuchiki-Taicho had on Abarai, he had stood open mouthed in awe. What was weird though was that Byakuya had become irrationally possessive of his lieutenant, almost going Bankai on anyone who dared talk to Renji in his presence. Though he never said anything, it was just clearly written in the killing intent in his eyes and reiatsu.

Now that was what made it so worrisome seeing Zaraki openly flirting with Renji. This definitely wasn’t going to end well for all parties involved. And no! he did not want to be a witness when Byakuya did go Bankai on some poor fool because of Renji.  
He wondered if the noble even understood the implications and consequences of his actions. He may be falling in love with a male soul and not just any male but one with all the wrong qualities. Renji first of all was beneath his station as if being a male wasn’t bad enough. 

Nobles were forbidden male/male relationships in order to procreate and preserve their clans. He would know that of course, considering his own issues with Kyouraku. Then Renji was from Rukongai but that wasn’t what he feared most. What really started his coughing fits whenever he pondered upon the Byakuya-Renji situation was Renji's track record. He had a reputation as one of sereitei’s biggest players.

He was charming and so sexy. All female shinigami were either in love with him or had been in love with him at one time. He was every gay shinigami’s walking sex dream. And rumor had it he had been the reason many straight souls had become bent. Yet He had never settled, never fallen in love. He wasn’t capable of returning the nobles feelings and after Hisana; Byakuya did not need another broken heart. 

“This is so worrisome.” He lamented to himself. He needed to find someone to talk to about this. Preferably he ought to talk to Byakuya about Renji. 

These nobles kept falling for ordinary folk- from Yoruichi, to the former Shiba clans head, to Kyouraku and now Mr. Perfect Noble. There was sure to be chaos again and soon in the Gotei 13 but for now he would settle on trying to find out the latest juicy gossip from Matsumoto.

If he could find her anyway.

He didn’t know how close to the truth he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a thousand kisses for everyone reading and following this story.  
> a million kisses for those leaving kudos and bookmarks. to be honest i didnt expect this many bookmarks and kudos. i love you guys for putting up with my story telling antics. please dont forget to forgive me for late updates.


	7. Before hell finds us I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awakening of Byakuya's feelings... Renji attempts to rebel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything about bleach.  
> I do have fun making the characters do silly things.  
> unbetaed again...so all mistakes are mine to make cookies out of.  
> And... this might contain smut.

Renji left the thirteenth quickly but before he could gear in to shunpo he heard the shrill voice of Rangiku Matsumoto. “Renji!!!!!!”

“Oh gosh, it’s Matsumoto.” He softly exclaimed, his eyes darting round quickly in search for an escape route with no success. He didn’t want to be tapped for new gossip.

“What are you carrying?” she asked coming closer and throwing her arm around his shoulder.

“It’s a report for Kuchiki-Taicho.” He replied.

“Oh! I'm going your way. Let’s walk.” She suggested not giving him a chance to decline; she tugged him towards the pathway leading to the sixth.

He groaned inwardly, he was going to be late and Kuchiki-Taicho was going to be mad. He seemed to be rubbing him off the wrong way these days and he didn’t want to increase Byakuya's irate. Yet Matsumoto would not unhand him. She was prattling on and on about useless things. Renji posing half naked for the shinigami women’s association calendar to his drinking with Ikkaku. Every now and then she would try to sneak in a question about Zaraki-Taicho. 

He effectively avoided her questions praying desperately to get to the sixth soon. He was right too as Kuchiki-Taicho stood at the entrance from the captains’ quarters on the grounds. Even though he could not fathom why he was emerging from there during work gruffly,heavens forbid he had gone to take a nap) that was the last of his worries.

Byakuya looked murderous. Renji delicately but quickly extricated himself from Matsumoto’s arm to approach the fuming captain cautiously. He handed in the report and proceeded to rush to his office praying she got the hang of the situation and just left. 

She didn’t, rather she rushed after him talking loudly. From the corner of his eye he saw Kuchiki-Taicho stalk back into the captains’ quarters in a huff. He didn’t look it but Renji knew that was his huff-y look.

****

'That was the umpteenth attack of concern’ Byakuya thought to himself.

They seemed to be coming more frequently and lasting much longer. Seeing Matsumoto's arm around Renji was… offending? Sickening? Annoying? A little bit of all three? Either way he had to be rid of these concerns. He maybe ought to see Captain Unohana. 

And Renji had better be rid of that hussy soon. He tried to read the report but he couldn’t concentrate. Tossing caution to the wind, he marched to Renji's office. Threw open the door almost with a yell of “Aha!!”

Renji sat upright at the sudden intrusion, almost looking frightened as he looked up at Byakuya. The captain may have looked serene and undisturbed but his eyes danced with the look of crazy in them. Renji was alone in the office. RENJI WAS ALONE.

Instantly the hot blood rushing through his veins screeched to a winter ice cool flow. They stared at each other for a long moment. One in which Renji had a weird look in his eyes. Tossing the report to Renji who caught it midair, effectively ending the moment, he said gruffly “read and write a report.”

Renji didn't see why he needed to make a report on a report already prepped for the Kuchiki head but he proceeded to do so anyway.

Renji's blood crawled to a halt in his veins and his head became feather light. The report spoke about Rukia and a human boy. It was horrifying; he had to find a way to keep Kuchiki-Taicho from finding out his sister was now an outlaw. He didn’t have to wait long; a hell butterfly flew past him to Kuchiki-taichos office. In a few moments Byakuya was out muttering that he had an emergency at the manor to handle and won't be back until the next day.

***

Byakuya was pissed at the same time relieved when the hell butterfly arrived. It was a reminder from his aunt about a robe fitting for some noble event he wasn’t even sure of the date. It gave him a perfect excuse to leave work.

At the manor he stood on an elevated pedestal erected in his walk-in wardrobe, his mind still at war with itself, still conflicted about his lieutenant as the royal robe designer surprised he came so quickly, worked fast. Byakuya was legendary for his impatience with these sorts of things. When he had pricked his delicate skin three times and Byakuya was yet to respond angrily, he began to worry that something was wrong.

By the fifth pin prick, both designer and assistant heaved a huge sigh of relief when Byakuya suddenly snapped his fingers. It was the universal signal for them to be marched out of the manor. He had had enough of the tiresome exercise.

About to retreat to his rooms, he noticed for the first time a rack with several colorful pieces and rolls of rich looking cloth. They were probably going to be used for the ceremonial robes. As the maids on duty came to wheel it out, he saw one that caught his eye, a lovely white silk strip.

It would make a lovely headband to contrast the crimson red of Abarai's hair. Why did he notice that? Why was he considering giving it to Renji as a gift? Before he could talk himself out of it, he stepped up to the rack and pulled the white strip off.

“Put the bill for this on my tab, make it into a headband and send it to my lieutenant.” His curt order was immediately rushed to be obeyed.

*** 

Renji headed for the 11th division immediately after work. He was going to get drunk and find a willing body to ease his stress.  
The day had been hard and that report had only made it worse. He was slightly afraid of what news it would herald, as there was a grave penalty for transferring powers to a human. He definitely needed a drink.

The best bars for strong sake in the sereitei were found in the 11th division. The best place to also find a willing fuck was also in the 11th. Just around the corner was the infamous bar, ‘Sereitei’s S&F.’ It was supposed to mean ‘shinigami and friends’ but the 11th brutes crudely joked it really meant ‘sake and fucks.’

Renji slipped into the S&F and looked round. It was dimly lit and it took a while for his eyes to adjust. The plan was simple, find someone to fuck, buy said prey lots of sake, take said prey to Ikkaku’s room, do the nasty, and try not to feel guilty when he woke up with a hangover. He sat and immediately a jug of sake and a cup were placed in front of him by an efficient waiter. He poured himself a drink and sipped as his thoughts ran over themselves.

He wasn’t going to think of the noble or the sixth tonight, he didn’t want to feel like he was cheating on Byakuya. Somehow over the years of his affections being directed solely at the noble, it had evolved to a conscious knowing that he belonged to Kuchiki-Taicho and was not allowed to share his bed with anyone else without that crushing guilt in the morning afterward. 

That in itself was worrisome. How could he be with someone who didn’t even acknowledge he existed? How did he get to the point where he felt bad for even fantasizing about someone else? Tonight however he would throw caution to the wind. It had been too long since he last took some poor soul to bed. 

He did feel bad though, he knew several shinigami harbored deep feelings for him. They flirted with him and let him into theirs arms and their hearts. He was simply incapable of denying his heart what it desired. He could never love any other shinigami the way he loved Kuchiki-Taicho and he was not going to fool himself into thinking otherwise. 

Feeling eyes upon him, he looked across the room and saw Hisagi staring at him. He hadn’t seen him since the night before when they drank in the other bar. They might as well hang out together before he found someone to leave with. He took his cup and jug and went over to him.

“Renji.” Hisagi greeted.

“Shuuhei, whats up?” he replied sliding into the booth beside him. That was the moment he noticed blonde hair bobbing up and down in Hisagi's lap. “Whoa!! What’s this?” he almost screamed out his shock but it came out as a harsh whisper.

It was Kira, who tried to disentangle himself off Hisagi's rampant member but Hisagi was fast. He grabbed Kira's hair and held him in place, pushing him up and down his cock. Holding Renji's eyes with his he said seemingly nonchalant, “Izuru is sucking me off. That’s what this is. So what's new?”

Renji was stunned into silence. He couldn’t believe it. Did Hisagi expect him to drink and have normal conversation with him while one of his best friends pumped his lips up and down his hard cock? He wondered what craze had Hisagi daring to touch what belonged to the creepy captain? Hell would definitely be let loose. 

His gaze kept falling to glance at the turgid tan length slipping and sliding in, then out of Kira's lips as he suckled noisily. Renji was mesmerized. What if they got caught? Ichimaru-Taicho would have his head also. He broke into a sweat. Just knowing that Kira was cheating on Gin was enough reason for Gin to try to get rid of him.

“You like what you see Renji?” Hisagi asked pompously.

Renji swallowed hard as he felt a stirring in his own hakama. “I won’t get turned on! I won't get turned on!” he chanted in his mind. It wasn’t working.

“Do you?” Hisagi asked again.

“What?” Renji croaked, his mouth watering at the thought of cock in his mouth. “Shit! I'm such a cock-slut” he queried himself silently. He was completely hard now. Hisagi's eyes piercingly locked on him, taking in his every reaction. They were interrupted by a hell butterfly for Kira.

“Oh shit! It’s from Ichimaru-taicho. Sorry Shuu but I have to go, I can’t keep him waiting.” He scampered to his feet arranging his own hard cock which he had been stroking as he sucked off Shuuhei, and then he dashed off.

Hisagi's erect penis was left swinging awkwardly between the two of them, “I hate that guy.” Shuuhei hissed as he grabbed his hardness and began stroking it slowly and sensuously all the while looking Renji in the face. Unmindful he was being inappropriate; Renji stared at the rhythmic hypnotizing movements of his hand.

After a full min of stroking and sipping sake, Shuhei said in a commanding tone, brooking no disobedience, “come close Renji, suck my cock.”

“What?” he said disbelievingly, beginning to feel like a parrot whose singular vocabulary was ‘what?’

“Suck my cock Renji, you know you want to.” Hisagi drawled. 

And he was right. Renji wanted to taste him. He had always wanted to. His academy crush after all was Hisagi. Until he discovered Kira was madly in love with the senior genius at that time. He definitely didn't think that after Kira had been claimed by the creepy captain, he would still have a thing for Hisagi. He had never spoken about it to anyone besides that, he had seen Kuchiki-Taicho.

No! he won’t think of Byakuya and his unreachable hotness. He came to get wasted and fucked and no Kuchiki-Taicho would deter him. He would definitely not pass up the opportunity to fuck Hisagi the only one time he showed interest in him. A stab of guilt ran through him. If he was in love with Kuchiki-Taicho should he not at least be faithful to him? 

‘Errr… no! He’s not even your boyfriend yet’ Zabimaru rudely interjected. That was the problem of having a zanpakuto that didn’t bother to hide the fact it had zero tolerance for the one you loved. He was encouraging him to cheat. He would have to get to the bottom of this later but for now he leaned forward and let the fat head slide past his lips and he began sucking Shuhei enthusiastically.

“Yesssss!!!” Hisagi hissed in pleasure, “what a dream come true”. His hand sunk into Renji's red mane and stroked his head. “It’s what you want right? I was right. You're hard in your hakama aren’t you?”

Renji hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, he seemed to get off on a vocal lover. This was too similar to being with kenpachi. 

“I saw you get hard when you saw Kira on my stick. You dirty slut, you wanted to be the one on it instead of Kira, didn’t you?” 

Renji groaned as waves of lust rolled over him. He was already uninhibited by the large amounts of alcohol previously ingested. Hisagi's words strummed a dark hidden cord in him and his next word surprised even him.

“You’ve become more bent than straight, haven’t you? Ever since you let Zaraki- Taicho into your lips.I know too, I've had him there too.” There was no point trying to deny he had been with kenpachi.

Surprise rocked his lust filled frame. Hisagi was still saying, “Yeah he had me once in my office, bent over my table.” Renji sucked harder. “He'd been after me for months…don’t stop Renji, keep sucking; he kept touching me at every opportunity he got, asking me things, finding ways to get me to come to the 11th.”

Renji's right hand was now stroking the hot length and popping his lips again and again over the cap, swirling his tongue over the leaking slit. Hisagi was beginning to tremble under his ministrations.

“I’d heard the rumors of his conquests…oh fuck!! Renji, suck the cap harder…I was curious. I flirted with him…” it was getting harder to confess with Renji distracting him so. Like Kira, Renji's left hand furiously stroked his own member. Hisagi's hand squeezed his hair tighter.

“He came into my office and as we talked, he turned me around. I let him bend me over my desk and kick my legs apart. He didn’t prep me much. I was gripping my desk and moaning like a bitch as he fucked me hard against it. You know what I mean right. You felt it too right. You must've moaned like that too.”

Remembered shame did not stop either of them from the quest for release as they shared mutual memory of sereitei's sexy brute. 

“He hit that spot that that makes men go wild. My cock…shit!! He had my cock rubbing against my table. When I came he hadn’t even touched me there….Uhhh!” Hisagi groaned in exquisite release.

Renji's mouth was suddenly filled with milky warm liquid, hot tasteless and copious amounts of semen. Hisagi had given him no warning but he swallowed quickly all the same. It was obvious that that singular act with kenpachi was a frequent source of release for the 9th divisions’ lieutenant.

Hisagi's eyes glazed over with lust, as he panted post release were fixed disbelievingly on Renji. As though he could not believe he had just crossed a line with him. “Renji,” he croaked.

Before Renji could respond, he was pushed backwards unto his back, with Hisagi expertly yanking down his clothing, and his mouth closing over his turgid length. He moaned loudly at the sudden attack, and spread his legs giving access to Hisagi's hot pulsing lips. He was so close.

As suddenly and surprisingly as Shuhei had begun sucking him off, was as suddenly as one of his long fingers found his tight hole and breached the sphincter reaching for his sweet spot, as though he had previous knowledge of his insides. He lost control of his body and mind as he bucked up and down, shoved himself far down the space of Hisagi's throat and emptied his seed with a silent scream. Enjoying that much sought after high.

He returned from his high slowly. With his eyes finally open, he noticed how Hisagi sat looking terrified. He turned to see over his shoulder a Kuchiki manservant whose name now eluded him, his mind clouded from their recent activities.

He had obviously been standing by waiting for the end of their activity. Fear leapt into his heart. He didn’t want Byakuya to find out he was cheating on him.

“Dammit Renji, you are not dating the man.” Zabimaru hissed in his head. He heard his own clear reply. “No I'm not but I belong to him.” 

“Kuchiki-taicho sends this with his regards.” The man said giving him a disapproving glare while shoving a wrapped gift at him. Renji almost dropped dead from the shock of it all. A gift from Byakuya on no certain occasion had to be cause for real alarm.

“My many thanks to him,” he replied taking the gift with shaking hands. Eager to see the man gone immediately but he stood still watching him keenly.

“What is the problem?” he demanded an attempt at false bravado. Hisagi was silent watching them talk.

“Thank him yourself. I will escort you to your rooms now. Kuchiki-Taicho would not be pleased to hear I left you here…” Renji could hear the unspoken end of the sentence “…with someone to fuck you.” That definitely meant Byakuya would be hearing about this.

Meekly he got up and though staggering, he let himself be seen to his rooms in the sixth. Then the servant was gone. Only then did it occur to him that even the Kuchiki servants thought he belonged to their lord. He felt a burning anger in his chest. He would have to rebel soon. This night was the first time the noble had acknowledged he existed but he still didn’t appreciate being treated like one of Byakuya's toys.

In his room, he tore off the pretty wrapping and quickly removed the lid of the box. He was pleasantly surprised to see an expensive white head band in it. A warm buzz accompanied by an unnamed emotion stirred up in his chest. He was smiling like an idiot as he reverently fingered the silky material.

He would wear it to work the next day, he would make Byakuya proud to have him by his side. But as he lay down to sleep the guilty pleasure of Shuhei’s lips and his revelation kept him awake again for most parts of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was honestly surprised at the kudos and bookmarks...a million more kisses to all who are following this story. do tell me your thoughts if you feel like. most of my love goes out to you guys cos the other parts are being spent on bleach fandoms.
> 
> i'm not good with summaries and maybe i should have said Ichigo and Zaraki are not going to hook up soon...but as far as this story is concerned, Ichigo's pert ass belongs to Zaraki. 
> 
> about late updates...i promise i wont wait a whole month to get the next chapter up. thanks again for your patience.


	8. Before hell finds us II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Renji take a step further...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...again all mistakes are mine...and all characters are not...*sad face*

Byakuya sat in his room trying to read a report on the Kuchiki manors expenditures when footsteps approached his door. It was probably the servant that went to deliver his gift to Renji. Just thinking about the gift caused his insides to tighten. What would Renji say to receiving an impromptu gift from him? Why on earth didn’t he stop himself from sending that gift? 

What did he even mean by the gesture? It had felt like the right thing to do then. Was he allowed to send Renji gifts? What would Renji's girlfriend think of him now- a captain buying gifts for his lieutenant? He continued to berate himself until he heard the slight cough from his manservant outside his screened off wall.

“Yes?” he said attempting to sound gruff “I trust you found my lieutenant in good health.”

There was silence for much longer than necessary before the voice replied with a measure of fear in it. 

“Yes Kuchiki-san. He expressed his gratitude to which I told him to tell you himself.” It was Tobu the manservant usually sent to deal with Byakuya when the household suspected he was in a bad mood.

Byakuya almost applauded him for some unknown reason; instead he managed to coolly say “Good. He was resting in his room? ” he just stopped himself from asking if Renji was alone. 

He was simply concerned about Renji's welfare, it had nothing to do with the desperate desire to know what he was doing at all times.

Another irritating long pause followed to which Byakuya angrily demanded, “what is the matter with you this evening, have you got no tongue tonight?” knowing it was Tobu, who was famous for his sharp tongue, it was absolutely strange for him to be silent for no real reason.

“Abarai-fuktaicho was not at home Kuchiki-San. He was at the Sereitei's S&F,” he finally coughed out.

That was all Byakuya needed to know to imagine the worst, He was no fool. It was general knowledge what the S&F was famous for. Mostly it was wild sex and orgies with drunken shinigami. He felt the rage flow through his veins as he sprung to his feet. He would drag Renji if need be kicking and screaming back to his room. It seemed that Tobu sensed his intention for he quickly added.

“I escorted Abarai-fuktaicho back to his quarters to sleep off the drinks Kuchiki-san.”

“Was he alone?”

“Kuchiki-san!” Tobu in his daring fashion softly reprimanded him, reminding him it was none of his business what Renji did with his free hours.

“I said was he alone?”

Another pause then, “No he wasn’t.”

He knew he was pushing things too far when he demanded, but he couldn’t help it, “Who was he with?”

“Taicho!!” Tobu protested.

“I won’t ask you twice Tobu,” Byakuya's mind was made up, if it was kenpachi, then tonight was the night he would die for sure.

(Many miles away in his room poring over a report from central 46, Zaraki kenpachi sneezed twice for no real reason. “Someone must be talking of me somewhere,” he muttered ignoring the weird feeling that came upon him, he continued reading.)

“It was Hisagi –fukutaicho,” Tobu finally confessed. He braced himself to stop the noble from rushing out of the manor but he did not have to, much to his great joy. Eventually Byakuya walked away from the separating screen saying sullenly, “Dismissed.”

Heaving a sigh of relief, he was about to retreat when he heard the order. “Put a guard on Renji. I want direct reports every two days. I must not hear of a repeat performance ever again.”

“Yes Kuchiki-san.” Tobu replied and retreated to find a Kuchiki guard good at stealth and smart enough to be discreet and persuasive whenever there was need to stop Renji from committing an atrocious act.

This madness the Kuchiki head was suffering from was coming to a head. It had quickly become noticeable to the Kuchiki servants that the new lieutenant was not just a lieutenant to their lord but no one was sure exactly the status of their relationship.

Abarai fukutaicho was never to be kept waiting at the gate like most commoners usually were. He was always to be served something to eat whenever he came around.

Kuchiki-Taicho always received official and personal guests in his private office but not Renji. Renji was always shown into his private garden or his private sitting room. For centuries it had been a crime to disturb Kuchiki-Taicho on trivial issues such as his lieutenant returning from the living world but not with Abarai.

It was definitely not business as usual for the Kuchiki household since the moment Renji had moved from the 11th to the 6th. It was clear to all in a weird way, that where Abarai was concerned Kuchiki-Taicho was totally committed to their relationship, undefined it may seem and Abarai belonged to their lord and to the Kuchiki clan. He would ensure that nothing changed that as it seemed to keep their noble lord happy.

Byakuya had never been a particularly happy Kuchiki head since he had assumed control of the clan. Hardly ever expressing happiness outwardly had made it difficult for him to be understood but since the moment Renji began to work with him, there had been no need for Tobu to be constantly around the noble. He was reputedly easier to handle now though no one knew what Renji did for him.

Yet in the last few days he had been receiving reports that necessitated his return to the nobles’ quarters for service. To discover some threat to the equilibrium Abarai had brought meant he had to deal with it swiftly. Was Byakuya in love with his lieutenant? He didn’t know; he just knew the idiotic fellow was good for his master. He needed to give Abarai a good talking to.

*** 

Byakuya lay in his bed fuming. He was trying to deal with Renji being with Zaraki and now, Hisagi had joined the queue? What was he going to do with Renji? Did he have to start beating shinigami off Renji with a stick? And why did he even care? Renji did not belong to him. 

"You think he does," Senbonzakura added his two cents of opinion swiftly, "and so does everyone in the Gotei 13".  
"I do not think so." Byakuya protested but his zanpakuto knew better than to say anything more.

Early the next day, he was in the office. He had thought to confront Renji, but on closer thought realized it was a bad idea- so instead he did the most uncharacteristic of things. He snooped in Renji's drawer who seemed to be running late for work.

There wasn’t much in the drawer, just ink pots, pencils, brushes and lots of squeezed papers. One with Renji's handwriting squiggly on it caught his eye. On it was written- Byakuya, Several times. He stared at the paper stunned for many seconds. 

“Renji is almost at the office,” Senbonzakura said curtly. He slammed the drawer shut and shunpoed to his office in a flash. Less than two seconds were barely up when Renji barged into his own office panting with the usual exertion of rushing to work when he was late. 

He settled in quickly while Byakuya also pretended to be working. Finally after twenty minutes had passed and Byakuya had not said a thing to Renji about his tardiness across their connecting door, he heard Renji get up and quietly approached the door between their offices.

“Taicho,” he said, “The report from Ukitake-Taicho is ready.”

“Let me have it.” He said not looking up but stretching his hand to receive it but Renji didn’t let go of it. 

His gaze flew up to Renji's face. He had that weird look on his face again. He tugged at the report but swiftly, Renji's other hand caught his slender wrist and held him still. Their gazes locked in silent shock. 

Shock at Byakuya's end that Renji was touching him; shock on Renji's end that he had just dared to touch Byakuya and he was yet to respond in any way violent.

“What is the matter with you Renji?” and there it was, a cold protest from the ice prince.

“Taicho,” Renji's voice sounded thick with emotion “the headband makes me very happy. Thank you.”

That was the moment he realized Renji was wearing his token of love around that mane of crimson. He was not sure how to react at all. So he simply said “you're welcome.” And the moment was over as Renji's hand slipped off his wrist and the other let go of the paper. Renji retreated to his office.

Still in shock, Byakuya felt around his wrist where moments not far off, Renji's touch burned his skin, feeling like a brand. He opened the report to read, and all hell broke loose. He was on his feet and out of the office before Renji could say ‘Taicho’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last couple of weeks have been full of personal crisis, this story lets me stay afloat.
> 
> much appreciation to those reading, big hugs and kisses to all leaving kudos and those bookmarking.
> 
> even if you forget to leave kudos here are some kisses for you too XOXO
> 
> if you want to, leave comments, and the proper story starts next chapter
> 
> Err....there might be smut next chapter. *hides face although unapologetic for that*


	9. And Bankai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya finally understands

_“The rate at which you are going Kuchiki-Taicho, you would soon go Bankai on someone. You need to relax”_

Ukitake Juushiro’s words came back to haunt Byakuya as he lay confined to a recovery bed in division 4 staring dispassionately at a battered Renji, whose bruises were a reminder that he had a hand in their being there.

Renji sat quietly by his bed side watching over him. He came every day for at least three hours ever since the dust had begun to settle over the sereitei. It had happened so fast; the fires of hell had engulfed the entire sereitei with him and Renji being at the fore front to take the brunt of it all.

Everything culminating to the betrayal of the Gotei 13 by Aizen and his accomplices had come to bear and it seemed the weight of it all was straining worse of all, the relationship budding between him and his lieutenant.

How had they gotten to this point? Him in pain and bandages from fighting the idiot orange haired boy and rescuing Rukia from Ichimaru Gin as well as Renji all patched up and fiddling with a carving as he sat beside him. Both in shamed silence, He let his mind wonder over the events that led them there.

***

The minute he read Renji's report, he had shunpoed to the sereitei's law library. He needed to find the penalty of such an action by a shinigami. He hadn’t found one quick enough before like an ill-wind, a hell butterfly found him. It was an order from Sou-taicho to go and retrieve Rukia alongside his lieutenant.

Recalling his moment with Renji not too long ago in his office, he had felt conflicted. They were going to be alone on a mission together. Would he be able to find a reason to stall their return to the soul society? Would they spend a night together-all alone? Would Renji touch him like he did in his office? Would he hold his hand again? How did it feel to hold hands with Renji?

A wave of shame rushed over him. His sister was in trouble yet all he could think of was bedding the red head. The days that would follow would be dark yet he didn’t seem to care. As long as Renji was his, as long as he was beside him... he decided to go and prepare for the mission. Apprehensive and unsure yet excitement ran as an undercurrent in his veins. He was yet to fully realize what those feelings meant.

***

Byakuya's feelings remained a shadow in his mind. Not until he saw the enormous zanpakuto in the hands of the scrawny looking orange haired boy raised, about to deal the last blow to Renji. His heart was in his mouth. It was Renji's life about to end but it was before his eyes that their last moments together passed.

They had met at the 12th division where they had limiters placed on them then it was off to the senkaimon. As they walked to the living world, their shoulders brushed every now and then signifying how close they walked side by side.

Byakuya did not retreat but he fought the urge to reach out and entwine his fingers in Renji's. The 12th always monitored anyone passing through the senkaimon. They would have video evidence of them holding hands and what would follow next would be evidence of inappropriate behavior between him and his lieutenant falling into the hands of those gossips that called themselves the shinigami women’s association.

No way did he want to be fodder for such gossip. Having attended some of their meetings in place of Rukia he knew exactly what those meetings were for. Fawning over stories of male shinigami exploits. A shudder ran through him just at the thought of being gossiped about.

A few moments before they stepped out of the senkaimon, those precise moments when there was blinding light streaming in from the other side, obscuring all vision of them, he lost the battle against his urges and took hold of Renji's hand. His soft hand sliding into Renji's to squeeze it affectionately.

Renji almost froze, with a look of surprise on his face but he recovered quickly. Hiding his smile well without turning to Byakuya, he prevented him from pulling away by gripping those fingers firmly, both saying nothing. As soon as the senkaimon was behind them, Byakuya snatched his hand away, instantly regretting it as the warmth of that large hand was lost.

Renji had said nothing neither had he shown any emotion as to what had just happened. He had simply avoided Byakuya all the while they has been searching for Rukia and finally had found her and the orange haired brat. That moment of regret was magnified ten times over as he saw Renji's sure death approach swiftly.

In those few seconds all his emotions came to a head. He wanted Renji to live and to live beside him for the rest of their lives. He wanted to kiss him, touch him, and tell him he loved him. The forceful magnitude of his discovery fueled his shunpo and he used Senbonzakura on the boy before anyone could realize he had even moved.

Byakuya himself was stunned at his speed; Renji knelt in disbelief at his stalled death. No one would kill Abarai on his watch not before he had the chance to feel those lips on his. But as he stood watching the boy fall defeated to the ground, he questioned his actions. Had he ruthlessly killed an innocent boy-maybe not so innocent-for the sake of a relationship that might never begin let alone work? What was he going to do? Rukia stood in shock looking at him as though he had suddenly grown a hollows mask.

After his craziness that led to him marrying Hisana, and adopting Rukia, who had now decided to bring more shame to their clan with this latest stunt, as though his long line of sins were not enough, he had gone and fallen for the only most inappropriate of all shinigami. When would he ever be the Kuchiki head he was meant to be?

Renji's thanks forced him out of his reverie. He heard himself mumble something about not always being in top form but all he just wanted to do was get out of there quickly. At least Rukia's stupid yelling had stopped and she was now following them meekly.

Renji opened the senkaimon and as they all stepped in, he thought the storm was over. How wrong he had been. In the sereitei, Renji left him to go to the 4th, Rukia had been thrown into jail and a hell butterfly had announced to him Rukia's sentence- death.

Byakuya 28th head of the Kuchiki clan broke down in his bedroom and wept for the first time in over a century.

***

Keeping the rules was his thing, he was not going to break them neither would he let his lieutenant do so either. So when he had broken the news to Rukia with Renji standing there, he had made sure to emphasize the fact that there was to be no interventions from the both of them.

They had barely settled the matter when a hell butterfly announced an impromptu meeting with Sou-taicho of the captains and the lieutenants. It was obviously to discuss the matter of Rukia’s execution. Yet in the midst of all the brewing turbulence, he saw Zaraki step up to Renji again after the meeting.

Zaraki was talking to Renji and touching his bandages, running his hand across his chest to check him bodily for wounds. He walked quickly past Aizen and Gin talking softly, headed straight to the pair.

He didn’t quite make it to them as slender pale hands gripped him on his arm, halting his movement suddenly.

“Ukitake-Taicho,” he greeted trying to extract himself from the strong grip. For a so-called sick man, Juushiro exhibited surprisingly a lot of strength.

He wasted no preambles as he said, “The rate at which you are going Kuchiki-Taicho, you would soon go Bankai on someone. You need to relax.”

He had relented in his movement staying to listen to Juushiro as he spoke about the weirdness of Rukia's sentence. He did not hear a word. He just stood glaring at the pair while Zaraki spoke in a low tone to Renji. Byakuya's fists were clenched in barely controlled anger.

****

Everything fell apart all at once. Although he was resolved that no one was going to break any rules by rescuing Rukia, the inner turmoil he felt was made worse by the daily report of the Kuchiki spy. As if it wasn’t bad enough that there had been an attempted invasion by some ryoka, he learned Renji had had a closed door session with Aizen –Taicho.

Now that was just soooo wrong. Did every captain Renji have in the past have something for him? Or want to get him into their beds? Was that the reason Zaraki had not protested his removal from the 11th? Were they all trying to get him back now? First Zaraki and now Aizen, that red head was going to be the death of him he concluded.

He had not realized yet that somehow he had come to accept the idea of being attracted to a male, not to mention his infuriating lieutenant who he knew was a bit of a slut. Well maybe a little more than a bit.

The ryoka had indeed invaded eventually and he was the least concerned shinigami making attempt to capture them, he had to talk to Renji about how he felt but clan matters had distracted him. The clan kept calling for meeting after meeting on the Rukia case. Every string pulled in an attempt to stop her execution. Ryoka were the last thing on his mind not until the hell butterfly came swinging its black wings towards him.

He felt it in the pit of his stomach. It was bad news, it had to be. No good news was reaching him these days. The butterfly settled on his finger and he listened. His heart missed a beat, his stomach lurched violently. Renji had abandoned post to engage a ryoka in battle. He had been defeated and was close to death in the infirmary in the fourth.

Byakuya shunpoed faster than he could recall ever moving to the 4th division. He was positively blind with rage now. How dare Renji try to die without his permission. He didn’t like this one bit. If Rukia was destined to die who would comfort him when she was gone, if Renji too packed up before she did? He was too pissed but he didn’t stop moving until he was at the fourth.

He burst into the infirmary and quickly, a smallish looking female shinigami was briefing him about the condition Renji was found in and what had been done for him. He suddenly realized Renji was not dead. Relief hit his gut as a wave of nausea rushed over him at the same time. Renji was alive and he was about to vomit from the fear that had gripped his heart.

The emotions all conflicting were getting too much for him. He immediately ordered Renji be thrown into a prison cell. At least there he won’t be able to cause further ruckus. He retreated quickly, finding a restroom totally unoccupied; he emptied the contents of his stomach into a washbasin. The mirror image of him facing him and taunting him. He looked twice as pale as he usually did. He was determined however; he won’t lose Renji, not this time.

He had barely settled back into a clan meeting the next day when Tobu had rushed to his side, this time worse news. Abarai-fuktaicho had escaped the 4th and was heading to the tower of penitence. With no explanations, he threw aside the papers he had been given to read through, and raced off as the other clan members stared at him.

Tobu was forced to inform them he was unavoidably recalled to the battle front seeing as Zaraki kenpachi had been taken down by a ryoka. It was the perfect distraction from the fact that Byakuya seemed unstable since the start of this ryoka business, coupled with the sudden rebellious streak his lieutenant had developed.

***

Byakuya knew before their fight began that he was going to lose Renji to this ryoka madness. He had eventually lost his tightly reined self-control and gone Bankai on someone. He had known it was coming but not in all his wildest dreams did he think that person would be Renji.

The fact that Renji had revealed his own strength by uncovering his own Bankai only proved to him what he had feared most- Renji was a worthy mate for him. Senbonzakura’s scream to be pitted against the newly revealed zabimaru furthered his resolve.

Senbon-kun wouldn’t want to fight anyone he wasn’t attracted to. He was raging to dominate the fiery red head who stood defiant. He himself had never felt more proud of his Renji who had never looked as hot as he did as they fought. It made him want true and complete possession of the unchained beast.

He would teach him to be loyal to only him and never entertain rebellious thoughts ever again. He would never be with any other shinigami besides him. His thoughts were mirrored by the brutal blows he used to end his fight with Renji. Before he walked away despite his harsh words to Renji, he couldn’t stop himself from giving him his most precious scarf. Renji deserved it.

And though he had almost died from that encounter, here he was sitting quietly with him. Could it be possible that Renji didn’t hate him after their fight? Had he accepted his submission to him?

No matter how many times he told Renji not to come to his bedside, he did any way. He was determined to clarify things between them. He summoned up the courage to break the silence between them.

“Why are you here Renji?”

“Err… Because I'm your lieutenant?”

“You must be really sad that I'm not dead.”

“Don’t say such things Taicho,” Renji insisted “if you die then who would I have to mentor me to greatness?”

He wasn’t fooled by the soft words from his lieutenant so he pushed further.

“Renji, you must really hate me now.” There was a brief pause before Renji added as though he had to stop and think about the accusation.

“Tch! I don’t hate you. I….” he got no further as the useless orange haired brat popped up at the window interrupting what Byakuya was sure was another moment between the both of them. And what he saw he did not like.

The two of them up close and personal, yelling in each other’s faces. It was too reminiscent of two lovers arguing. Byakuya's heart skipped a beat- or two. While he was recuperating had Renji gone and fucked the ryoka boy? He had to get out of this damn infirmary. If only he had the strength to kill the disrespectful idiot.

His hit list was getting longer. First Zaraki kenpachi, then Hisagi Shuuhei, Aizen Sosuke, Ayasegawa Yumichika- for always feeling cute, and now Kurosaki Ichigo who was unafraid of pursuing his lieutenant right under his nose. No it did not matter that he seemed to be looking for Rukia a moment ago or that he was the savior of his sister and the soul society.

If only he wasn’t so ashamed of getting defeated by said orangette he thought. Of course Renji would gravitate towards the stronger party of them both. And right now it was that idiot. He wanted a rematch, he thought at the same time he hissed angrily as he watched the orangette withdraw with his orange haired pal.

He had all but forgotten the threat of kenpachi and now this orange brat. Well, there was hope as the ryoka idiot was going back to the living world the next day. Good riddance to bad news, in fact if he had the strength he would break dance in joy.

Apparently there was a going away party at the 11th for the orangette and Renji just told him that was where he would be spending his evening. That definitely worried him much. He must find a way to get into that party, he mused silently as both captain and lieutenant reverted to shamed silence.

He had to find a way to get Renji back. He had to give that idiot ryoka a good talking to. Renji belonged to him and that was that. The minute Renji's back was turned, he summoned a hell butterfly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the late update. posting this chapter has been difficult but here it is. can any one guess what comes next? yep...smut


	10. Party, kisses and tears I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Ichigo does not like, something Byakuya does not like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own anything about these characters.
> 
> i know i said smut was coming up but i had to cut the chapter, so the warnings for this chapter include underage drinking...but what the heck, i feel if ichigo and friends are old enough to be prancing around as souls then they can also get naughty

If there was one thing Kurosaki Ichigo was sure of, it was that he wasn’t gay. Heck! He had a lot of women surrounding him and he did like all of them. He had even stormed the sereitei for one of his women.

He was a teenager, under aged and shouldn’t be so concerned of the opposite sex but there popped up the problem with his relations with members of the same sex.

While He had never felt attraction to Chad or Uryuu and the blond Kisuke was…well maybe cute but noticing that didn’t make him gay. Just because he checked a muscle or two did not make him gay. Nope it didn’t.

Not until he saw the crimson haired shinigami did he think for the very first time he might have a problem with his sexuality. Yes the dude was trying to kill him at first contact but he did not fail to notice how much he was enjoying the encounter; nor how excited he had become from the fight.

His entire body was on fire. His eyes drank in the awesome sight of the enraged red haired shinigami and the danger he posed to him and Rukia. Was he attracted to just the color of his hair because it was as odd as his orange? He had charged to deliver a fatal blow to the proud rude ‘red hair’ but was thwarted by ‘pale annoying.’ To his chagrin they had taken Rukia away as he passed out. It was a blow to Ichigo's own pride.

****

He had told himself he was breaking into the sereitei to rescue one of his women- side by side with the woman he was sure he would grow up and get married to- Inoue Orihime, even though he would never admit it out loud to even himself.

He believed that thought right up to the moment he saw ‘red hair’ again- twice as strong, better and faster. He had never felt so alive than in that moment when he finally defeated Renji –as he had come to know was his name.

He would rescue Rukia and he would explore his fascination with the red hair. His mind on all the fights they would have and all the arguments as he raced towards the tower of penitence.

Nothing prepped him for his collision with the overwhelming reiatsu or the shock he felt coming face to face with Zaraki kenpachi. His reactions were nothing he had ever anticipated, nothing like he had ever felt before.

Blood rushed from his head and limbs and treacherously pooled at the juncture between his thighs. That appendage he had barely given much thought to all his life had suddenly come alive and betrayed him. He had become instantly hard despite the raw fear that coursed through his veins, the second he laid eyes on Zaraki kenpachi.

He wasn’t a shinigami particularly handsome or as attractive as Renji but he exuded cocky confidence and large amounts of killing intent. What was it with him and his life in danger that made him soooo excited? And this man was eliciting thousands of waves of arousal out of him.

All masculine and powerful, Ichigo took in the sight in his line of vision. This captain was humongous. Tall and tanned, an imposing figure with a dignifying eye patch. And he did not know why but he had an overwhelming urge to put Zangetsu down and fall to his knees in front of this god and kiss his feet.

Not just his feet, but to kiss up those feet to the hard columns of his thighs, up to those sculpted six packs, to finally lock his lips to those lips that were parted in a snarl. Ichigo began trembling at the new sensations that engulfed his mind. What were these impulsions? He instantly knew he could never give in to them.

What was this desire to curl himself round the fierce looking captain who was also his enemy and beg him to…to what exactly? Before he could comprehend his actions, he turned around and ran.

As he ran he thought, maybe if he wasn’t in the presence of this god, he would stop feeling strange. It was difficult to move with an erection but no one could ever accuse Ichigo of a lack of determination. As he ran, he became much more confused. Every pore in his body was yelling that he was going the wrong direction and the wrong direction was not necessarily a definition of his cowardice but of the indelible feeling of needing to be with the captain in unspeakable ways.

He had to stand and face this enemy- fight or die. And he would rather die than acknowledge that this crazy feeling was sexual attraction. Yet when he tried to stand his ground, Zangetsu could not cut through his skin. Impossible! He was filled with more confusion, bewildered at the fact that that rough voice that taunted him was rubbing his nerves uncomfortably.

His erection thankfully began to subside when he was laid out on the floor bleeding out to death. He knew death was not an option in this fight. Somehow he knew he could not afford to lose to this brute. Everyone was counting on him. He had somehow found the strength to look past his reactions to this god and end the fight in a draw before passing out.

***

When he came to, he was relieved he was nowhere near that beast. He quickly wished he was someplace else when Yoruichi scarred him for life with her naked female form. He was beginning to believe he was never going to be inclined towards the female gender.

When Renji came to train beside him in the underground cave, he was ecstatic. They argued some more and he noticed once more he did want to fight Renji again and again but he also noticed the absence of that need he felt with Zaraki.

He wanted to confide in Renji about his encounter with Zaraki but Bankai training got in the way. Telling Yoruichi now that he'd found out she was not male was certainly not going to happen. Sado would have nothing to say not to mention he might be dead already but Ichigo was not about to let that thought distract him.

The same way he didn’t let the raw sexiness of that shini…wait! Did he just think that someone was sexy? A blow from the attacking Zangetsu brought him back to his senses as he flew across the rocky training ground.

***

When he eventually fought Byakuya, the only thing he felt was annoyance at the pricks idiocy, pride and silly values that were going to get Rukia killed. Even though he was Rukia's brother, he enjoyed beating him to pulp and not in the manner he enjoyed fighting Renji .

Following the revealing of the defectors, as normalcy was returned to the sereitei, it pleased Ichigo to notice ‘pale annoying’ did not like his chemistry with his lieutenant. He was even more pleased to discover him confined to a room in the 4th divisions’ infirmary after all the fighting was done.

He had the freedom to hound Renji all over the sereitei. They spent hours in the 11th divisions’ dojo together, where he had become one of them. Yumichika had always said when Ichigo became a member of the soul society, he would definitely be joining the 11th and no place else.

Ichigo would have agreed 1000% if only he didn’t have that secret; His unholy attraction to kenpachi, whom he had been avoiding like a plague.

If Zaraki came to the training grounds, he rushed over to the dojo. If Zaraki came to the dojo, he ran to the fights arena. If Zaraki came to the mini bar to have a drink, he fled to the 13th division to check on his women.

He could not stay away from the adrenaline rush he got from the fights at the 11th. He had it in his blood- that need to fight and brawl just like every other 11th member but this debilitating weakness he got in his knees every single time he saw kenpachi had become a source of concern.

As a result he never went to the 11th without dragging Renji along. That brought his thoughts to his next predicament. The 3 hours Renji spent every day visiting ‘pale annoying’ at the fourth. It was infuriating. What did he go there to do? He was sure it was not division work all through, so why did he have to be gone for three whole hours? And what on earth was Ichigo supposed to be doing with himself in those three hours?

Renji trained with him, would yell at and with him, run around the sereitei with him, take him for a shinigami’s men's association meeting. He even let him sip sake from his cup when they hung out and did not chastise him for wanting to taste the alcohol for the first time despite Sado and Ishida’s protests. He even gossiped with him. They had indeed gotten that close so fast. Renji let him curl around him when he hung out with them -a trick he had learnt from watching Yumichika curl around Ikkaku. He had on one of such occasions let Ichigo sleep curled around him in his bed.

For the time he had spent in the soul society after all misunderstandings had been cleared, everything had been done together with Renji; everything but those three hours. As a matter of fact, he noticed that everything that had to do with Renji's captain was being kept away from him. What made it worse was that it wasn’t only Renji doing it; it was the entire Gotei 13.

If he went to division 4 to interrupt Renji's visit to Byakuya as he had attempted once, Lemura literally tossed him out on his ear and that Lemura was as scary as Shiba Kukaku. If he brought up the topic of Renji and Byakuya like ‘what’s up with that?’ the 11th division members would mutter unintelligible stuff and side step his question.

When he asked Yumichika, whom he felt he could trust on these matters, [note to self- ask Yumi about Zaraki when the opportunity presents itself] He wasn’t pleased when the reply came softly and sweetly,

“Oh dear! Most things are best left to themselves. Just let your curiosity go. Better yet ask Renji to tell you what he does at the fourth.” Ichigo couldn't help but feel there was a slight cunning connotation to that statement.

He decided to ask Rukia who stammered a lot about the duties of a lieutenant to his captain especially one as difficult as ‘Nii-sama.’ She promptly ran off. Although determined to find someone who would give him a proper answer. He nabbed Hanatoru who literally cried until Lemura passed by and Ichigo being too scared to continue in his line of questioning, had to retreat.

As he raced off, he heard Hanatoru thanking Lemura for his timely intervention. Apparently those tears were fake, but they fueled his desire to find out what was going on.

Even Ishida became uncomfortable when he came around to complain to him as he sewed with some female shinigami. Ishida had founded the shinigami sewing and arts club in the little time he had been in the sereitei- it was amazing!

Ishida's reaction finally convinced him something strange was going on between HIS Renji and Byakuya yet no one wanted to tell him what it was. Maybe he should ask Kira-kun but these days Kira seemed to move around reportedly a shade of his former self.

He had overheard some shinigami gossiping that Kira and his captain were more than just co-workers; they had crossed that forbidden line and become lovers. Gin had discovered Kira was unfaithful to him and that had broken his heart, driving the creepy captain into defection with Aizen and abandoning his boy toy to his fate. Most shinigami even though they did not formerly like the creepy captain were being downright unpleasant to Kira as though the entire defection was his fault.

Ichigo finally found his way back to the 11th but with no Renji around, he was in no mood to play swords with anyone. He found himself sitting in Yumichika's office as he did the work of Kusajishi-fuktaicho. He eased gently into the conversation so as not to spook Yumi's interest.

“Yumi, I noticed some people being nasty to Kira-fuktaicho. I was wondering if we could do anything about it.”

“What’s with you today and prying into other people’s biz? You should let the matter rest. Shinigami are just reacting badly to the defection.” Yumichika said without looking up from his work.

“But isn’t he too heartbroken to be left alone to fend off these attacks?” he pushed further.

“What do you know about heart break Ichigo? Listen I think all Kira-kun needs is some time to come to terms with Gin leaving him. It’s not something you should be worried about.” Yumi got up and went to get a hell butterfly to send out a message. Once he settled back into his seat he continued casually.

“Besides I think Kira has enough to worry about on his plate when it comes to Hisagi and where their friendship stands now. I guess they would come for the party tonight and we would all have our answer.” He looked up suddenly at Ichigo and said.

“You are coming for the party tonight right? After all it’s your going away party.”

“How can you be throwing me a party and I'm not even aware of it until now?”

“Protocol Ichigo, we have to let Yamamoto know what we intend to do first and he has to approve of it in the light of recent happenings.”

“Oh! Ok. I have to tell the rest about the party.” Ichigo got up to leave before saying casually, “Is Zaraki going to be there?”

“Sure why?”

“I’m just asking.”

“Hmmm….ok.”

When Yumi didn’t seem to be saying anything else he turned to leave. He was at the door when he heard Yumi say without looking up.

“Kurosaki-kun,” Ichigo paused “Taicho is not a bad person. You just have to give it time to get to know him; you don’t have to keep avoiding him.”

“I'm not avoiding him,” he sputtered angrily.

“If you say so.” Yumi said nonchalantly, going back to his work.

Ichigo left a bit ticked off going in search of his friends to tell them of the party and their imminent departure the next day. He found everyone but Rukia, and Renji was most definitely still at his three hour session with Byakuya.

It was the perfect excuse to break into the fourth with the help of Orihime. They climbed up to Byakuya's window where he poked his head in and yelled Renji's name, asking after Rukia while his eyes roved around looking for anything weird.

Renji yelled at him to leave on the claim that he had been about to say something important. It hurt but at least he could see they were not in any compromising position. It only made him wonder some more about what they were doing.

They finally found Rukia with the Shiba’s and Orihime decided to stay with her. Predictably, Ishida chose to stay too. Ichigo was beginning to suspect him for having a crush on one of his two women. A streak of anger flashed through his heart. What was it and everyone infringing on his stuff.

Sado said he wanted to talk through his power and its mechanisms with, of all people Soi-fon. Well, he would be the last person to have a problem with the company Sado decided to keep. That left him the lone celebrant of the party at the 11th.

He was beginning to think his friends found the 11th division too loud for them. Well, he was going either way. It would be rude if none of them came to the party. He chose to ignore that gnawing thought within him that whispered that he wanted to see Zaraki.

***

The party was in heavy swing before Ichigo arrived and he did so hanging unto Renji's arm. He had no intentions of letting him run amok on their last night together. He intended to ignore those thoughts that cautioned his behaving like a bitch and clinging to Renji, since he very much intended to sleep in Renji's room that night.

It was held predictably in the ‘S and F’ and several shinigami were already drunk as far as he could tell. He could see Matsumoto drunkenly pawing Hisagi who looked uncomfortable. As Kira looking sullen sat at the bar quietly drinking, watching them disinterestedly.

A few captains had graced the occasion, among them being the ever scowling Hitsugaya-Taicho who sat with a sad looking mutt- Komamura-Taicho. Ichigo's eyes swept over three captains sitting in a group, white snowy haired Juushiro being petted by a drunken Kyouraku-Taicho , and locked unto the fierce eye that pierced his chest- Zaraki kenpachi.

He didn’t mean to but his reiatsu flared suddenly and dangerously at the realization that Zaraki had his eyes on him. Renji took the flare to mean he was announcing his arrival as other shinigami turned to give a roar of welcome to the orangette. He turned away from the sight of kenpachi to immerse himself into the crowd.

They were met by Yumichika, ever ready to gossip as he said, “I wonder who would give the grapevine its latest fodder. I bet it would be those two there.” He motioned towards Matsumoto and Hisagi. He didn’t finish talking before Hisagi extracted himself from her grip and approached Kira who was backing them as if reluctant to watch them together.

“Ha! I might’ve been wrong,” Yumi said excitedly letting Ichigo take his cup and drink his sake. “I knew those two were going to get it on now that creepy Taicho is out of the picture.”

“Come on Yumi, they are just friends.” Renji lied.

“Please! Spare me that just friends bullshit,” Yumi said a little bit more acidly than normal. “That boy has been in love with Hisagi from academy days and you know it.”

“Yumi sounds jealous of Kira.” Ichigo noted loudly, this time drinking from Renji's cup.

“No I don’t,” he said hotly.

“Come to think of it, you have always attacked Kira for the slightest of reasons,” Renji said happily. Realizing for once he had Yumi where he wanted him.

“I shall leave you both to your unbeauteous assumptions, hmpf! And if I were you Ichigo I would ask lover boy here about his own kink with his captain.” He smirked and sauntered off.

“What’s he talking about Renji?” Ichigo was quick to demand the minute Yumichika was out of earshot.

“Pay no attention to him. It’s nothing.” Renji began casually but didn’t get to shrug it off fast enough as this time Ichigo was determined not to be given the brush off.

“Don’t tell me it’s nothing, because I know it’s something. Everyone in this godforsaken place knows something I don’t know.”

By this time, Ichigo was almost yelling, his reiatsu spiking horribly.

Renji rushed him out of the bar to get some form of privacy from the prying ears, realizing quickly that they were becoming the much sought after fodder for the grapevine gossip. Outside he shoved a semi drunk Ichigo against the wall and said harshly.

“How much have you drank already, we just got here.”

“I'm not drunk Renji and don't try to change the topic. Also don’t try to tell me I'm imagining things. Everyone knows something about you and Byakuya that they won’t tell me and I want to know, I have to know.”

“What are you even talking about?” Renji yelled almost in a panic. “Kuchiki-Taicho is my captain and I am loyal to him.”

“That’s not true. There's something else,” Ichigo sounded wild and desperate now.

“What else do you want me to say?”

“Tell me what you are always going to do with him for three hours; THREE HOURS Renji!!!”

“I go to just check up on him, nothing more.”

“Don’t lie to me Renji. Are you both lovers? Like Gin and Kira?”

Renji's mouth fell open in shock, “What are you saying Ichigo? You realize you are sounding like my jealous lover and I'm cheating on you.”

Ichigo did not think of the statement before he plowed on, “Are you Renji? Are you cheating on me?”

“What the fuck?!!!” Renji exploded in anger and shock, turning around to walk away but he did not get too far before he felt hot soft lips cover his lips in a crushing kiss.

Both their eyes were open in shock but Ichigo did not stop. He could not believe he had just rushed Renji. The adrenalin from the heat of the argument, just like one of their fights got to his head and look what it had made him do. To his greatest surprise, Renji didn’t push him away.

His arms in reflex went around Ichigo and held on tightly crushing their lips together in a hot kiss. Ichigo's lips parted in his surprise letting out a hungry moan as Renji's tongue swept into his mouth making his first kiss ever unforgettable. Renji pushed him against the wall and ground his hips into his own. He clung to Renji's shoulders about to give in to the possession as his eyes slowly slid shut.

“Renji.”

That one word ruined Ichigo's life.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood a few meters away, obviously drawn to them by Renji's reiatsu. He looked so weak and pitifully pale. More so from what he had just witnessed, He looked like he was physically in pain with his face all scrunched up as though he was about to break down and cry.

“Kuchiki-Taicho!” Renji exclaimed softly, dropping Ichigo as though he were a scalding pot. He stepped away from Ichigo looking a million times guilty. Before he could say anything else, Byakuya had turned around and fled.

Ichigo felt something akin to triumph as he watched Byakuya's retreating form. Now that he had staked his claim on the red head Byakuya would learn to give them some space.

He was shocked to see Renji try to shunpo off after the pale noble. He grabbed at him desperately, ruining his first quick step that would gear him into shunpo. They both stumbled and fell, rolling until they stopped with Renji atop the orangette.

“Where are you going Renji?” he demanded angrily.

“I'm going to see Kuchiki-Taicho.”

“Fuck! Why?” Ichigo cried angrily.

Renji swore before replying.

“Because he's my captain, and I told you before I'm loyal to him”

“What does that mean? is he your boyfriend?”

“Look Ichigo I don't have time for this, I really can’t explain it to you so you can understand. I have to go.” He tried to extricate himself from the firm grasp of the determined weird behaving boy.

“But you can’t,” Ichigo cried “don't leave me here like this.”

“I'm sorry Ichigo. You have to understand…’

“No I don't. I never will. Just tell me the truth. Are you fucking your captain?”

“NO!!” Renji exploded. He was furious now. “No I'm not. What even gave you that idea?”

“You act all strange around him. You want to fuck him don't you?”

Renji suddenly stopped struggling with Ichigo as the truth of his own dilemma slammed into his hazy mind. He didn’t just want to fuck Byakuya. He wanted a lot more from the emotionally constipated fellow and it was much more than just to satisfy his desire for the pale alabaster skinned shinigami.

Ichigo drank in the emotions that played on Renji's face one after the other and the realization sank in slowly but surely.

“OMG! Renji, you are in love with that bastard.” Ichigo wailed.

Ichigo's words drew him out of the haze of his tots. “Don’t talk about him like that,” he said softly, adding “I have to go Ichigo. I’d see you before you leave tomorrow.”

Ichigo let him extract himself from him, and begin to walk away leaving him sprawled against the wall and floor behind the bar.

He said pitifully, a last attempt to stop Renji, “why are you doing this to me Renji? Don’t you feel anything for me?”

Renji paused and said softly without turning to look at him, “I said it before. You were not listening. I'm sorry if I led you on but you are too young and drunk to know what you want let alone need for now. Besides we are better off as friends and… the truth is I belong to Kuchiki-taicho.”

Then Renji was gone with Ichigo's heart shattering into a million and one pieces. He realized up until that moment he might have been in love with Renji ever so briefly.


	11. Party, kisses and tears II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the alley event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has being the hardest for me to write but i had to put it up as Elsa keeps coming back and asking for more
> 
> again the story keeps writing itself so you can imagine how i don't even dare own the main characters. i also think there is a bit of OOC.

Ichigo did not know how long he sat on that floor crying but he knew the moment Kenpachi appeared at his side that the night was going to shit.

“You should not interfere with Kuchiki-Taicho and his lieutenant, those two belong to each other.”

“Oh really? You believe that? That’s not what I heard about you kenpachi.” Ichigo spat out angrily venting on the unguarded captain who only looked down at him steadily.

“I had my reasons for pursuing Red, what reason did you have? You barely know him.”

“You also barely know me.”

“I know you have been avoiding me since our fight.”

Ichigo was silent, he could not deny that. He simply looked away ignoring the hand that kenpachi had stretched to help him up. He released a surprised yelp when kenpachi picked him up in his arms and walked back into the bar.

Amidst catcalls and whistles classical 11th style, Ichigo settled into the booth with kenpachi now devoid of all other captains.

“You should drink and enjoy tonight. Who knows when next you'd be allowed to drink like tonight.” Kenpachi drawled.

“You better not be trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me kenpachi,” Ichigo retorted reaching quickly for the cup  
Zaraki was using before he would change his mind.

 

*****

Byakuya slammed the mansions' door shut after rushing in blindly. None of the Kuchiki servants had been expecting him home anytime soon and most certainly not arriving in such haste, so there was the momentary lapse of silent shock amongst the maids. The foyer was being peppered with sakura flowers which their lord liked in anticipation of when he arrived.

He looked disheveled as though he had run not shunpoed. His eyes were wild and gleaming with unshed tears and his reiatsu spilling in reckless abandon. Some of the maids immediately swooned under the pressure of his reiatsu. Tobu rushing in from the back of the mansions’ kitchen immediately took in the situation and led the Kuchiki head to his rooms.

Something was definitely wrong and he would bet his months wages it had everything to do with Abarai fuktaicho. He was not shocked when Byakuya reminiscent of his boyhood days threw himself on his bed and began to wail.

He had no idea what the problem was or what he could do to make it better, but he knew how to distract the Kuchiki head. He immediately sent orders on his personal hell butterfly for a bath to be drawn for his lord.

The butterfly was back in record time saying one was already being drawn but that there was a certain problem at the mansions’ gate in the form of Abarai fuktaicho. He immediately rushed to the gate to dismiss the offending party.

Abarai looked wild and desperate and the minute he saw Tobu he yelled, “Tobu please tell this idiot I have to see Kuchiki Taicho right now.”

“I can’t do that Abarai fukutaicho, he might not want to see you.”

“You said might. I have to…please Tobu please…” he begged unashamedly.

“Wait here I’d be back,” Tobu said retreating and wondering what the drama was about. He'd have to find out if Kuchiki Taicho was ready to bath, perhaps afterwards he may want to see the red head.

Byakuya silently let himself be led by Tobu to the baths. He had pulled himself together in record time and was back to being his stoic self. The bath ladies stripped him of his clothes and went with him into the water.

The bath was like a mini pool, done in a mosaic pattern of orange pink and aqua. It always soothed his ire on bad days. He relaxed letting the hands of the two Kuchiki maids wash him clean and massage his muscles that had been unused since his fight with Ichigo.

Talking about Ichigo, the image of the brat in Renji's arms kissing him feverishly burned behind his closed eyelids. His heart contracted painfully, his eyes threatened to spill tears again. He knew the drunken red head must probably be ‘disvirgining’ the orangette right about that moment.

Renji was truly irresistible but Byakuya had made up his mind to forget the bastard. They could never be more than just captain and lieutenant. What had he been thinking? Even if he decided to be with Renji, what would the status of their relationship be? He couldn't marry him. The day he thought of that would be the day his clan would riot all over the sereitei…

“Get out both of you.” Renji's angry voice cut through his thoughts. Byakuya's eyes flew open to see the two bath maids rushing out of the tub and running out of the bathroom shutting the door. He could sense Tobu’s reiatsu outside the door as he muttered, “He broke in Kuchiki Taicho, I could not stop him I'm sorry.”

“Leave us.” Byakuya said quickly. He was naked in the bath and here was the object of his dreams and fantasies staring down his nakedness with a hunger barely concealed. Tobu retreated leaving them alone. Eyes locked on Renji's unmoving form. Renji seemed shocked to be seeing him naked for the first time. His presence alone an apology for his recent behavior there was no real need for words.

Then Renji began to strip off his clothes slowly but surely.

“Renji!” he exclaimed, a warning note in his voice to stop whatever he was thinking. It did not faze the stalking cat as his exposed skin revealed more tattoos. Renji never taking his eyes off his captain, was soon stark naked.

Unable to stop himself, Byakuya's eyes fell to Renji's waist where it locked unto that turgid red pillar- erect and twitching beneath his gaze. His mouth ran dry. Renji was hot as hell and he would willingly burn to cinders with him, instead he just lay back watching Renji step into the bath and approach him.

Two centimeter’s apart, Renji's body pressed into his and he felt himself swoon in the arms that circled him. Unconsciously he leaned into Renji letting his head fall to the side and unto Renji's shoulder exposing his long pale neck. the silence between them potent with desire.

Renji's lips instantly pressed to the base of his neck, to that point he was so sensitive he had to cover it with his scarf. He shuddered violently and pressed further into Renji.

“Taicho, I'm going to fuck you tonight,” Renji growled softly in his ear.

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise, and his body shivered even harder. The gall of this redhead; who said anything about letting his rosebud get plugged. Renji leaned forward, pinning him against the edge of the turquoise tiles.

His midnight black hair fanned out and moved gently in the water as it bubbled up between them. Renji's throbbing hardness was unabashedly poking into his belly leaving an ache between his legs in the form of his awakened flesh. He was hard, full and bobbing wildly, thanks to his luck, he was beneath foamy bubbling water.

“First, I will take you roughly, in this tub. Mostly because I don't think I can control myself right now.” Renji sounded unsteady as he spoke.

Byakuya swallowed against the thickness in his throat. He fought the urge to push Renji away as fear flowed over him, Renji's desire beginning to engulf him. Renji's hands gripped the edge of the bath tightly, surrounding him, cornering him. His hands pressed up against Renji's back, the noble realized he was holding him tightly with his legs parting traitorously.

This was worse than anything he could imagine. His lieutenant had just promised to fuck him and he was doing shit to resist it. He wanted this. He wanted Renji in a way he had never been able to understand. Gone were all thoughts of forgetting him. Gone was the need to understand why Renji was with him, not Ichigo.

The redhead’s lips crashed down on his. Byakuya's blood boiled instantly. Their first kiss hard and desperate, almost punishing and HOT!! Like molten lead, Renji's tongue slid into his mouth demanding a response, claiming it, thrusting hard and fast in and out. He couldn't help it; he melted against the hard angles of Renji's body, letting out a drunken moan from deep in his chest.

Overwhelmed he clung desperately to Renji, pulling him closer, letting him plunder his lips just as he had submissively let kenpachi do. This was getting out of control he tried to think but his body was molten fire. Renji's hard thigh edged between his parted legs and he rutted against it desperately rubbing and sliding his member against it back and forth.

He spread his lips wider as he did his thighs and actively twisted his head in receiving the kiss. There was no fight for dominance. He just knew instinctively he would give in to the possession by his lieutenant. Renji's hands gripped his waist urging him back and forth along his thigh, rutting back.

Suddenly Renji broke lips away from his and rasped, “Then I will lift you out of this water… and take you on the floor, right here in your bathroom.” Byakuya whimpered and launched himself around the red head, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist. He buried his teeth in the flesh of Renji's neck biting with all the passion rolling over his inflamed body; he rubbed his engorged cock on Renji's muscular abdomen.

Renji groaned harshly at the bite. It would leave a mark of ownership on him. What was this need of his to mark the unchained beast and brand him as his?

Renji's hands stroked the soft globes of his back cheeks, spreading them repeatedly, letting the warm water tease his rosebud. He moaned hungrily listening to Renji's evil plot

“Then I will take you to your noble bed and fuck you into it all night long. With my cock I’d make you cry out my name. Only my name,” his finger slowly teased Byakuya's opening.

“Renji please,” for the first time he broke his silence. And it was to plead for something he could not believe he wanted.

“Yes Taicho, say my name,” Renji's finger breached him, gently pushing in deeper. It hurt, but the sting made him throb harder against Renji who panted beside his ear

“The only way you’d move tomorrow is to roll unto your stomach, presenting to me this precious hole…to fuck you again.”

Suddenly he felt the wet crack of Renji's palm against his pale bottom. He gasped, burrowed his face further on Renji's shoulder and writhed desperately in his arms. The finger impaled him as the other hand spanked him twice more and some more.

The only thing keeping him in Renji's arms were his limbs clinging to his lieutenant as he fucked that finger up his hole and spanked him. He was shuddering and shaking, desperate moans bubbling up his throat that caressed Renji's neck, rushing closer to the edge.

With one sharp spank and one finger thrust deep into his quivering hole, he fell apart in an intense orgasm, his member rubbing repeatedly on that defined abdomen and spurting his thick cum all over it.

“Renji!” he groaned weakly as his limbs gave way and he fell backwards off the red head. Renji grabbed at him with the spanking hand, pulling him back against him. A maniacal lusty grin spread across his lips, he slipped his finger out of Byakuya and bending to his ears whispered

“Fuck! You’re such a hot slut Taicho.”

Before he could gather his thoughts he felt himself shoved, face against the tub, back towards Renji. He could dimly see the scented oil at the edge of the tub, left by the maids Renji had scared away. Renji's hands led his to the edge of the pool-like tub encouraging him to hold its edges.

His lower half rose out of the water slightly, those questing fingers parted his cheeks and an oiled finger rimmed his rosebud as Renji covered his pale ass cheeks now a bit red from the hard spanking he had gotten, with kisses and slight nips. He was barely out of the haze of his first orgasm when he realized Renji's other hand was clamped at the base of his erection retarding its deflation.

He moaned when the first swipe of a tongue ran over his puckered hole. Renji's tongue bathed, laved and kissed his entrance as he writhed and moaned pliantly weak. Every now and then an oiled finger would slip into his hole making him quiver and clench around it.

Too weak to do anything but enjoy Renji worship his body, he allowed Renji panting like a dog behind him, open him up for certain invasion. He could hear Renji's punctuated mutters “…Soooo beautiful…fucking hot…awesome…fuck! I can’t…”

He was shoved again to the tubs edge, his feet touching the rough bottom indicating they were no longer at its deep end but at its shallow end. Renji urged his face down unto the floor tiles which were cool, his butt up against the hard thrusting member behind him.

Renji's lips came up to his ears and he let out a strangled gasp as he pushed the hot head of his cock against Byakuya's clenching hole. “Relax Taicho. Let me in. push back for me.”

He opened up and pushed back and suddenly Renji's swollen mushroom popped past his sphincter. “Ahhh Taicho! Taicho! Fuck! … You're so fucking tight” Renji groaned staying still for a moment before steadily breaching his tight hole, pushing all the way in. He wondered what Renji was complaining for, he was the one getting penetrated fully.

The pain from the burn, even though slicked with oil made Byakuya crawl away from him, scratching the tiles weakly, “Fucking stay still Taicho and just feel me,” Renji swore afraid he will lose it soon. Lowering his lips to Byakuya's ear he said softly, “It would soon feel good, just breathe.”

He hyperventilated trying not to yell but still so heavy and hard in Renji's constricting palm. He felt full with Renji's hard thighs pressing hard against his own. He whimpered as Renji's hot hand began to stroke his jutting erection while Renji whispered filth into his ear that were meant to soothe but only inflamed him.

“Do you feel it Taicho? My hard cock in your ass as I promised. My cock is spreading open that pretty pink pussy of yours. I bet no one has had this before, no one knows how slutty your hole truly is … your ass feels virginal…yes! ” he hissed as Byakuya flexed his hips once testing his resolve to not move.

“That’s it Taicho fuck yourself open on me. I've fucked open a lot of pussies but yours…I'm going to fucking own it.”

Byakuya hissed in horrified anger, “you fucking idiot. Is this what you do to all your fucking lovers? Boast of your conquests as you fuck them?”

To his anger, Renji just giggled and said, “You pretend to be pissed but you tremble at the mention of me fucking someone else.”

“I tremble because I am pissed,” he protested feebly.

“No, you tremble because you finally know how hard I get for you, only you.”

Kissing his ear and stroking his tongue in and out of it, causing Byakuya to move forward and back on the impaling cock in his ass, Renji whispered again “I've had just one lover my entire life. And he's in my arms right now.”

He pulled out and began to slam in and out roughly into Byakuya, trapping him and forcing groans from him as he took Renji's wide girth shockingly easily. Damn, he must've been well oiled or his hole was as slutty as Renji said it was.

“You’re so fucking hot Byakuya,” he heard Renji moan in his ear as he plowed him from behind. The force of the thrusts preventing him from pointing out that it was the first time Renji had ever said his name to him. Renji's fingers tightened on his waist realigning his body for a sharp thrust, causing water to wildly thrash around splashing it all over his lowered face.

“Ugh!” he coughed and sputtered losing balance a bit but ramming his butt unto the rigid flesh in him which struck a spot sharply. Byakuya's body spasmed hard, as pleasurable thrills ran over him. “Renji!” he gasped in surprise gripping the tub to keep still as Renji triumphantly announced they had found his ‘sweet spot’, continually thundering his hips into that spot.

Painfully hard underwater and submissively exhausted, he was shocked to hear his hot whisper slip from his lips, “fuck...Renji! Oh god! Fuck me Renji,” he pleaded “don't stop please…I'm going to…”

At that, Renji pulled out rather suddenly and roughly gathering the protesting captain into his arms rushing out of the water, as his legs wrapped around Renji's waist and he showered kisses all over Renji's face hungrily. Renji grabbed a bunch of towels off the bathroom couch and scattered them creating a fluffy nest on the floor beside the tub.

He carefully laid Byakuya on his back quickly reaching for the oil again. Reiatsu combined unchecked and wildly raging out of control from the two men, filling the room and spilling out into the corridors preventing anyone’s approach. It felt as though they were battling but no one dared try to find out what was going on.

Tobu who had tried not to leave them together was close to losing consciousness as he lay just outside his lords rooms but he smiled knowing exactly what was going on in that bathroom. He could faintly hear the moans of pleasure from both captain and lieutenant.

Renji's hand flew quickly over his jutting length as he oiled himself, smirking at his latest conquest. His red hair wet yet still in its pony tail. He flipped Byakuya wordlessly unto his stomach and mounted his prone form. He leaned forward to brush aside Byakuya's wet hair from his face. They locked eyes and Byakuya could see unbridled unsatisfied lust in those reddish brown eyes.

Renji leaned in locking lips again, plundering his lips as he reached for his cheeks and parted them again, sliding his hot pulsing flesh again to his puffy hole. Renji withdrew to tease his hole with his invading mushroom while Byakuya tried to twist his head to watch, raising his torso unto his arms; Renji began sliding forward into him.

Byakuya watched fascinated as the bronzed length pierced through his rosy hole at the same time he felt it slide nonstop deep into his secret hole. He whimpered at the burn, his eyes flying to Renji's face contorted almost in pain. He clenched tighter on Renji causing him to grunt. He might have been at the receiving end but he was controlling his penetration.

Renji supported himself above him, spreading his thighs a little; he began a slow stuttered thrusting. The sound of flesh on flesh, slapping, filled the room in echoes. Joined by hard cock to each other, Renji labored above him as he, to his surprise moaning and thrusting backwards, moved his hips raising his buttocks to accept that piercing length easily. It felt so good his eyes fluttered close.

He hadn’t noticed when it had started feeling so good but he could hear his desperate noises contrasting Renji's conquering groans. He angled around until the questing tip was once again slamming into his sweet spot as he went again for his climax.

His cries filled the room as he arched his back and moved faster trying to reach previously denied heights of pleasure. “Fuck! Taicho you’re so hot!” Renji exclaimed in soft wonder but he didn’t care. He wanted that cock to push him past the edge of this crimson madness he had been suffering from.

“Oh! god! Renji! I'm going to come," he muttered for the second time and for the second time, Renji yanked his hardness out of his quivering butt swiftly.

He groaned in disappointment while Renji grinned happily, twisting him around to lie again on his back. Before he could protest, Renji's hot lips had swallowed around him, quickly sucking the hot goodies from his balls.

“No Renji, shit! Renji stop! Renji...” he protested wanting that cock to pound him to completion but instead he fell apart again, squirting his hot pearly drops into red lips. As his senses returned and his eyes came unclouded, he realized his hands were gripping fistfuls of red flame.

“Finally.” He panted hard as crimson hair spilled all over his skin decadently, rubbing the face still full of his cock tenderly. The hair so silky it burned his exhaustion away. If he had been a lesser shinigami, the look of adoring pleasure on Renji's face would’ve forced a confession out of his lips.

Renji swallowed around him, tightening and releasing his cock head causing aftershocks that made him buck beneath the tanned beast.

Once again Renji pulled off him slowly, lifted him off their makeshift nest bridal style, he rushed them to his bed. He didn’t bother to protest being dumped upon a towel laid out on the bed. Renji had it all planned out. He grabbed the towel and rubbed the exhausted captain down.

His lips showered kisses on whatever body part he dried. Kisses on his face, arms chest, then nipples- which instantly became hard. He blushed furiously at his discovery that he was indeed wanton and insatiable when it came to the beast in his bed.

Renji now moving between his abdomen and thighs, for minutes unending, worshipped his body with kisses while he lay languid. The kisses made him tremble, they were indeed a lovers kisses. Kisses that made him want to kiss back, want to be a lover too in all sense of the word; kisses that made him want to give Renji everything he owned- title, name, rank…that epiphany was shocking.

He wanted to be married to Renji, he wanted to leave the redhead in bed and go for work just to enjoy his prank when he accused him of coming late to work even if they had been making love all night. He wanted to hold Renji's hand publicly and have him at boring family functions….

The towel had roughly descended on his head and Renji dried his hair, covering its dampness with kisses as though it might be the last time he would be allowed to touch Byakuya's hair. He reached for the towel too and began to rub Renji down with its free end.

Cautiously he progressed from Renji's arms to his chest, his legs bypassing that pulsing length still angry red looking and ended up in Renji's wet crimson mane. Renji had frozen under his ministrations with a strange look on his face, like he had just witnessed Byakuya grow a set of extra ears. He looked truly stunned.

As stunned as Byakuya himself felt. Never had he imagined that he would want to serve anybody let alone his Rukongai beast. He shuddered at the thought – Renji had taken him like the beast he was. The recent memory of Renji pounding into his ass furiously caused blood to rush to his face.

He blushed turning beet as he reminisced. It had been just as he had imagined Renji would fuck, rough and hard like a wild beast. Impatient to come but…he suddenly remembered Renji was still straining between his legs. He reached out a pale hand and gripped that pulsing rod.

Renji did a double take, his hand flying to stop his as he muttered, “Taicho you don't have to.”

“I know. I want to.” He whispered back hoarsely.

He drew closer and pressed his lips to Renji's briefly, then descended to his neck. He was kissing Renji's hot body as he had been fantasizing about for weeks. Flicking out his tongue, he traced those tattoos that looked so alive now that they rested underneath his stroking tongue.

Renji was quivering in his arms clearly highly affected by him and that emboldened him further. The moment his lips closed over the hard tan snake, tasting the clear fluid leaking out of its one eye copiously, he sucked; once…twice…thrice.. A strangled moan rent the air followed by a breathy gasp- “Taicho!”

Renji lost control Cumming helplessly in Byakuya's mouth, his hands gripping tightly long black hair as he shoved forward into the deep dark throat.

Thick ropes of hot semen flowed down the nobles’ throat easily taking him by surprise. He had no idea what it felt like to choke on a spurting thick dick. His throat contracted in rhythm against the pulsating cock as he tried to swallow the tasteless liquid quickly.

With each contraction of his swallowing throat, Renji jerked and let off a weird sound as though he were in pain. He repeated it in quick succession experimenting on Renji's response.

“HOT DAMN TAICHO ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?” Renji finally found his voice as he pushed his lips off him. His lips reluctantly releasing his deflating cock with a pop. Renji collapsed on his bed looking harassed.

Byakuya pounced on him, crashing his lips to Renji's, kissing him desperately yet innocently.

“Heh! You can’t get enough of my kisses can you?” Renji teased yet taking the noble in arms and receiving the kisses which were scattered all over his face.

“Shut up,” Byakuya admonished as he kissed his way to Renji's ears.

“Che! What have we here?” Renji demanded, disregarding previous orders, his palm closing simultaneously around Byakuya's penis which swung hard between his legs, “did you get hard from just sucking my cock Taicho?”

A wave of shame washed over him as he blushed bucking in Renji's hand. He felt suddenly like smacking himself for such unacceptable behavior. As though reading his mind, Renji's hand came down with a crack on his bottom. He yelped totally shocked.

“Answer me.” Renji ordered, “Or do you want another spanking? You seem to enjoy getting your ass spanked hard, you kinky  
slut.”

Renji spanked him again forcing out a squeak from his lips but this time he ground his weeping member into Renji's thigh.

“Oh yes you enjoy it,” Renji said with a lewd grin and smacked him sharply three times.

“Renji!” he moaned gripping those tattooed broad shoulders arching above his lieutenant giving him repeated spanks as he ground his pelvis further on that hard thigh.

“Tell me Taicho,” Renji hoarsely demanded not relenting in his sharp intermittent smacks “do you love my cock in your mouth that much?”

Byakuya shuddered, hid his face in Renji's neck, thrust his hips back and forth rubbing himself furiously on Renji as he whispered, “ yes I do.” He finally admitted, feeling more shame bud in his chest. He blushed deeper as Renji smirking, pulled his face to his and his lips slanted over his in a deep kiss.

*****

Byakuya woke up sore all over. Instantly his mind flooded with memories of the previous night. He should feel disgusted with himself the way he had let Renji take him. Even after that scene in the 11ths alley, he should have sent him away. Instead, he had lost count of how many times Renji had taken him that night or how many times he had climaxed.

One thing he was certain of was that whenever he took Renji's cock between his lips or whenever Renji smacked his bottom, he got so horny he practically would be panting like a bitch to have more of that cock shoved into one of his holes.

During their last session he recalled, waking up sometime just before daybreak to see Renji staring at his sleeping form. All he did was smile and roll unto his belly, presenting his sore rosebud to Renji; who had stroked it hungrily with his hot tongue preparing him before thrusting in tirelessly.

He had blacked out to wake up completely alone. Where had Renji gone? Kurosaki Ichigo had to be leaving the sereitei soon. Had Renji gone to see him off? That blinding jealousy reared its ugly head again and finally Byakuya told himself the truth.

He wasn’t having fits of concern for his lieutenant; those fits were bouts of raging jealousy potently mixed with blinding possessiveness. And all he wanted in that moment was to run Senbonzakura right through the insolent orangette, for the sole reason of him kissing his Renji.

Oh well, at least finally he got to be the one who took Renji home and shared his bed with him. He still blushed at the images of his legs spread open for Renji's love poison to be deposited in his hot tunnel. Yes his backside was caked with dried cum.

He staggered to the bathroom where he had given it up to Renji, unaware of the following consequences he'd have to deal with in the aftermath of their illicit dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i cant thank everyone enough for simply enjoying this story, for the many kudos and comments...i say thanks and here are a thousand kisses for you all. please feel free to drop a comment or two, and kudos too, they fuel my hands to update.
> 
> P.S- i am done with my finals and so id be updating more frequently.


	12. weird choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji makes a weird choice and so does Ichigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still unbetaed, all mistakes still mine, characters still not mine. *sad face*

Byakuya absent mindedly, stepped out of his bathroom and strolled to his room. He felt more relaxed than he had ever felt in years. A small smile tilted the corners of his lips, a towel wrapped around his slender hips; he rubbed his hair thinking of Renji and the previous night.

“Kuchiki Taicho.” The sharp reprimand cut through his hazy thoughts rudely jolting him back into reality.

“Aunt Masami!” he exclaimed, obviously surprised to see her sitting calmly in his room awaiting his return. She was always barging into his personal space without warning. This had to stop. What did she want this time? He gripped the towel around his waist tightly, feeling conscious of the state of his room.

He could see the come soaked towel on the floor and frankly the room still reeked of sex, hopefully she would not know what that stench meant.

“What the fuck happened here last night?!” she literally yelled losing her tightly reined composure in a rare moment of lack of control.

He did not know what to say. How on earth was he supposed to reveal the source of his joy, or the fact that it had everything to do with him and his lieutenant having a night of abandoned fucking? She would throw an embolus for certain if she knew the truth.

In fact as that streak of naughtiness rose up in him, he was sorely tempted to tell her exactly how he had been spread out and open last night, how he had whimpered whenever Renji's thickness slid into his ass, how he had spurted his come all over his pillow when Renji spanked him into submission…but first he had to know why she came to see him so early.

Putting on an aloof air, he demanded coldly, “What are you talking about Aunt Masami.”

“Don’t try to act like nothing is going on. I can see the look of this room and the state of …your skin.” She was glaring at him angrily even though she was struggling not to blush.

Aunt Masami was a tall pale Kuchiki beauty with their typical beautiful features- raven dark hair, sharp straight nose, and tiny suck able lips drawn into a tight line. The only difference was the color of her eyes, which were sunlight golden. Eyes rumored to be able to see even things that were not there.

Byakuya felt a tiny jolt of fear, afraid that she could see him writhing underneath his lieutenant from the night before. She might guess his secret after all; his skin was covered with hickeys, bite marks and nail scratches.

“What exactly are you implying aunt? That I am not allowed to have a moment of privacy to myself? In MY own home?”

Refusing to back down, she rebutted “what is possibly private about uncontrolled reiatsu that has put five servants in division fours infirmary?”

Another zing of shock rushed through him, and at his surprised looked she sped on further encouraged to reprimand him by his silence.

“Couldn’t you and your beast find another location to spar? But to do so in the manor, in your own room shows your utter disregard for all decorum and the rules by which we abide. Have your senses taken leave of you? Don't you have a sense of wellbeing for your own servants?”

She continued ranting even as Senbonzakura whispered into his mind, “your senses did take leave last night. How dare you let that baboon, that beast top us…” Senbon-kun sounded horribly angry. He fought to focus on what aunt Masami was saying.

“Whatever you both were fighting about, whatever is going on between you and your lieutenant, I hope the reason is serious enough to explain to me before I go straight to Yamamoto Genryuusai, who sent a summons asking what the ruckus was about last night.”

Byakuya felt the air he had been holding in his lungs rush out in a hundred percent relieved breath. She seemed to think he and Renji had a fight that had raged all night. And from what he was inferring from their talk, both he and Renji's combined reiatsu’s had caused five of his servants to end up in the infirmary.

Phew! That was a close one. Turning to his now quiet aunt as she waited for a response, he said as coldly as possible, “I shall go to the 4th, and then I shall report to Sou- Taicho myself.”

“You will do no such thing,” aunt Masami said acidly, “You shall proceed in having a long day in sober reflection and preparation for your appearance at the engagement of your cousin, Kuchiki Reiko, tomorrow at the Kuchiki mansion.”

‘Yeah! That was what that clothes fitting was for, damn!’ He recalled. They would drag him to yet another useless function and parade noble women before him. All in a bid to get him to remarry. He most likely would be dead of boredom at its end.

He would have to call Renji and ensure he accompanied him. The sooner his clan got used to seeing Renji by his side at their public functions the better and more so easy it would be to accept their relationship.

What was he going to say to Sou Taicho though? It was an absolute rule of the Gotei 13- no fraternizing between captain and lieutenant, but Kira and Gin…he made a mental note to talk to Kira Izuru.

Aunt Masami had left in a huff leaving him to glance around his room. The only thing still in its rightful place was the keisenkan on the dressing table. The room was a total mess and it did look like a fight had indeed taken place in it.

The towel and pillows stained with semen and oil were strewn over the floor, one of the pillows leaked out its soft feather stuffing. He vaguely remembered ripping it a bit as he strained to accommodate the heavy thrusting of Renji's hips.

The bed sheet was crumpled even the bed was not in its usual position. How they had moved the bed untouched was beyond his imagination. Perhaps the forceful thrusts had moved both him and the bed.

Clumps of red and black hair littering the clothing lay all over. The sofas had also been rearranged by reiatsu and the screen door unhinged, tethered in tatters and in dire need of replacement.

He snapped his fingers and a servant was instantly at his door.

“Get me Tobu immediately,” he demanded.

“Kuchiki Taicho, Tobu has been hospitalized,” came the curt reply.

“WHAT?”

“He fell unconscious outside your rooms last night and the four servants that tried to get him to safety were also affected.”

“Hmmm,” he said feeling guilty at letting his reiatsu run unchecked, “ok thank you. Please get the maids to clean this place up; I'm going to the fourth.”

He got dressed as quickly as possible. On exiting his rooms he noticed a shrinking away from him in fear from a good number of servants as he walked by. Oddly, it appealed to something deep inside him. Was he really a sadist? Did he desire to inflict and receive pain? Did pain really give him pleasure?

The mental image of him clinging to Renji's shoulder as he was spanked hard by those broad hands caused him to stir in his underclothes. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't forget the shuddering orgasm he had experienced as he came in Renji's arms just from being spanked. He exited the Kuchiki mansion.

Following his visit to the fourth, he eagerly rushed to the sixth hoping to run into his new ‘boyfriend’ but Renji was nowhere to be found. He sent out a hell butterfly, it also did not return with a reply. When he returned that night to his recently cleaned room, still no sighting of Abarai, he began to entertain the idea that Renji was avoiding him. 

His heart clenched in a mix of fear and pain. He fell unto his bed fully clothed and let his mind wander around in worry. He fell asleep in that state and when he awoke the next morning, a hell butterfly flapping gently on his face, he reached for it with trepidation.

The message from Renji was short and simple, straight to the point. 

“I'm sorry Taicho, I can’t do this anymore.” 

Byakuya sat in shock on his bed. There were no tears to be shed. Renji had used him and dumped him all in one night. He did not know what to do. He simply held his chest trying to control the pain that sat heavily on his chest. No one saw neither the Kuchiki head nor his lieutenant that day.

**** 

Ichigo stirred awake slowly. He felt sore all over, Stiff and sore. His morning wood throbbed and twitched stiffly. He reached with his palm for it and began to stroke himself up and down, quickly trying to bring himself over the edge before his dad barged into his room.

Why was the air devoid of Yuzu’s soft speech and pattering feet downstairs? Why was it taking so long for Isshin to launch an attack on him? His hands flew over his length faster. What was wrong with his family today? The sooner he came, the sooner he could check on them.

“You should let me do that,” a hoarse voice said beside him, breaking his concentration. Ichigo's eyes flew wide open in shock and widened even further when he saw the man beside him.

“Kenpachi!!” he exclaimed as his hands stilled in resounding shock and reality rushed in.

He was naked and so also was kenpachi. Damn that useless feeling of weakness took over him again and instantly, he felt like wrapping his naked form around the chiseled leanness in front of him. Kenpachi's reiatsu this time was under control so his response had to be due to the mere sight of his bare chest.

“What are you doing in my bed kenpachi?” he stuttered.

“Oho! You don't recall? You are in MY bed.” Zaraki announced a bit too smugly. Reveling in the fact that Ichigo was a bit slow that morning.

Suddenly it all made sense, the iron clanging in a distance was not Yuzu making breakfast, it was the 11th divisions morning exercise drills, and he was sore all over because…because…

A high pitched scream rent the air. Ichigo grabbed the sheets, beginning to hyperventilate, his hands desperately trying to cover his body and hard penis as the memories returned with a vengeance. He realized the scream had come from him.

“Ah I see you're beginning to remember.” Zaraki drawled his member twitching right before Ichigo's own eyes.

Indeed he was remembering everything he would rather much forget. He had kissed Renji last night at the party. Byakuya had seen them and run off like a bitch. Unfortunately for him, Renji had finally told him the truth. He was attracted to him but would rather just be friends because he belonged to Kuchiki Taicho.

He had demanded Renji tell him he did not feel something for him and Renji had just looked away. No ‘yes’ and no ‘no’. Renji had run like a dog after his master afterwards and he had been found by kenpachi afterwards.

He wished the rest of the night was hazy and hadn’t really happened as he could now remember what had followed.

He and kenpachi drinking in the darkened booth at the s and f, his drawing closer to him compelled by that unseen force he had been feeling in the shinigami’s presence. He had thrown himself at kenpachi and flirted outrageously. 

Telling kenpachi he was the sexiest being he had ever met, kenpachi trying to stop him from drinking. Kenpachi asking him what about his crush on Renji, and his reply, “fuck that kenpachi, it’s you I want to fuck tonight. Would you? Would you fuck me if I asked?”

“No,” was Kenpachi's firm answer.

He had shamelessly begun touching kenpachi, rubbing himself on him reaching for the pulsing length between Kenpachi's parted thighs. He rubbed the hard flesh between his palms in wonder while he straddled kenpachi. Horny as hell, he pressed his lips to Kenpachi's lips.

“Kiss me kenpachi” he had whispered when Zaraki did not respond immediately. “Make me forget Renji,” he had pleaded. And Zaraki had broken.

They kissed again and again as silence fell over the bar. All eyes rested on the wriggling orangette making out furiously with the wild captain. As the memories flooded back, so did his shame. Shit! In the light of day, what could he say for himself besides that he was a disgrace?

When they both had noticed the silence, kenpachi had simply detached himself, pulled Ichigo up and both exited the bar. It was obvious he was being led to Kenpachi's room. The silence transformed into a deafening roar of voices talking at once and hoots of congratulations. 

It was a moment of joy and triumph for 11ths all over the sereitei. Their captain had finally staked a claim on someone. He finally had announced publicly by his actions that he had taken a lover. There was celebration with shinigami buying each other drinks. No one concerned a bit that said lover was an under aged human boy.

In Kenpachi's room, he fell to his knees and quickly pushed aside Kenpachi's clothes to triumphantly reveal his already hard cock. He did not know why but he followed his instincts and took kenpachi between his lips, suckling his member swiftly.

Kenpachi just let him molest him without responding. The only way he knew kenpachi was not just a by stander to his harassment, was by the way his breathing was erratic. It was clear in the way he could not take his eyes off Ichigo. 

He knew why he was behaving so, he wanted to feel something. He wanted to be touched and told he was the only one for that person. And though kenpachi was all wrong for him, he had to be with the captain.

When kenpachi finally found the strength to shove him away, he clung to his captains’ haori saying the most damning of things. Boy! Was he a disgrace to all grouchy boys around the world.

He had begged the captain to take his virginity. He had confessed why he had been avoiding the captain. His feelings of attraction and wanting to kiss every inch of Kenpachi's body, which he had proceeded to do. He had cried in Kenpachi's arms telling him how he hurt from Renji's rejection and kenpachi had finally kissed him to stop his ramblings.

A gentle kiss that was soft and coaxing, as though he was afraid of harming the boy. Ichigo had shut his eyes tight and let the invading tongue softly stroke the inside of his mouth. Kenpachi's hands soothingly stroked his fevered skin. Breaking away from the kiss kenpachi had whispered in his ear, “When you are sober enough, if you ask me again, I will.”

And in the light of the morning, his feelings had not changed. He still wanted to spread his legs for the captain as his reiatsu enveloped him. Worst of all he had done it. He moved closer to kenpachi and whispered, “I am asking again.”

Ichigo was in shock at his words and actions which he had no intentions of changing or shrinking back from. Just this once, he would let himself forget Renji and be with the brute. He had told himself before that he would never let kenpachi touch him but that was fast becoming a thing of the past.

The brute eyed him hungrily as he drew closer. When kenpachi spoke, his voice was hoarse, “let me take care of you Ichigo.”  
Ichigo blushed prettily feeling himself harden further but he gave no resistance when kenpachi pulled the sheets away from his stiff fingers. He was exposed to questing eye, taking in his pink weeping member; he had been so close to his climax.

A fist closed around him and stroked while hot lips descended on his neck, biting and sucking; marking him. He let go and got lost in the sensation. Bucking his hips, he quickly rushed towards completion. His hands gripping tough muscles, he moaned,  
“Kenpachi!!” and spilled his essence into the big warm hand. He was panting and still making an attempt to come down from his high.

Another shrill scream rent the air as Ichigo struggled to open his eyes. He was sure this time he hadn’t screamed and neither had kenpachi. Zaraki's lips caught his in a kiss unmindful of their morning breath. He felt hands spread his cheeks and wet slickness spread over his hole.

His hole was teased repeatedly as it winked, opening and closing around the finger that slid in and out of it. When the hot rod followed the finger into him, he whimpered clinging more to kenpachi. His body acting with a mind of its own, letting the bare cock slicked with Ichigo's come penetrate his unused tunnel. 

“Kenpachi! Kenpachi! Kenpachi!” he whispered again and again, knowing that if he had the choice to make again, kenpachi would still be his first. He was flooded by emotions he could not interpret. His mind was full of thoughts he could give no voice to.

Suddenly the door was flung open by Yumichika who was looking round wildly.

“Taicho! Are you okay? Kusajishi fuktaicho just ran out of your room screaming….. ” that was when he realized what he was seeing.

Kenpachi was naked and kneeling on his bed, Ichigo was naked and had his legs wrapped around Kenpachi, they were kissing each other softly. Ichigo was spread open taking Zaraki's huge cock slowly with Zaraki's hands lifting him and dropping him unto his invading length. They had slowly broken the kiss to see who it was at the door. Ichigo's face turned beet red and he hid his face against Kenpachi's chest but he made no attempt to detach himself from the 11th captain.

Yumichika for the second time in that one century, stood rooted to a spot from genuine shock. This was worse than finding out your parents had sex. And not just that, but that your dads lower anatomy was huge and beautiful. And worse, mummy was actually an under aged boyfriend. 

The gasp that escaped Yumi's lips turned out to be a little scream. He had been scarred for life. No wonder Kusajishi fuktaicho had run screaming too. This was not a thing he wanted to even claim he had seen.

“Yumichika, get the fuck out of here,” kenpachi roared angrily, letting off a humongous blast of reiatsu that flung Yumichika out. He landed meters away on his butt and promptly fled for dear life.

“Oh fuck!” Ichigo muttered in remembrance of how hot Zaraki was with his reiatsu out of control when they fought. He shuddered and came again without warning. It was just a dry orgasm wracking his skinny frame, causing his hole to repeatedly clench around Kenpachi's probe.

Zaraki moaned and immediately began roughly pounding in and out of his clenching tunnel, which stretched smoothly, eased by his own semen which had been used to lubricate his opening.

“Ichigo,” kenpachi rasped, his eyes locked tenderly on the boy’s face, his thrusts ironically hard and fast, sometimes stuttering as he rushed to his own climax, the brute claimed his mate forcefully “you're mine Ichigo,” he grunted pushing in hard. His frame shook in a hot prolonged orgasm, his muscles tense, his eye glazed over as thick fluid coated Ichigo's insides. 

The aftermath of their coupling was not what Ichigo expected either. He couldn't believe it. Had he just lost his virginity to…a thousand year old shinigami? Had he really just submissively let kenpachi fuck him? Shit! He didn’t even know how old kenpachi was. What was wrong with him? 

He lay in his arms as kenpachi tenderly pulled out of him, gathered his lax form into his arms and proceeded to pet him. He whispered weird words of comfort and possession, which oddly seemed to soothe him.

Until he recalled Yumi had seen it all. His legs wrapped around kenpachi, his hole greedily swallowing that huge appendage as though he was made to take it. He had not even felt a moment of pain. “Oh my god!” he panicked pulling away from kenpachi suddenly.

The entire sereitei would know by noon what a slut he was. His women- Rukia and Orihime…shit! He didn’t want anyone to find out he had been Kenpachi's bitch. No one could know about this. He rushed into his clothing. All the while, kenpachi just looked on, reclining on his bed. 

“I…i...i have to go now, I hope …goodbye kenpachi,” Ichigo stammered and rushed out. He was limping a bit but he was the happiest person leaving the sereitei that day. He didn’t even notice Renji had not come to see him off. He was just pleased to put a lot of distance between himself and the emotions he felt in Kenpachi's room.

“Ichigo are you alright?” chad asked him quietly as they arrived at Urahara’s shop. Ichigo had been really quiet all through.

“Yes I am. Thank you for asking Sado.” He allowed Kisuke look over him, searching for any disturbances in his reiatsu or injuries. 

“My, my, my, Ichigo, who would have known.” Kisuke muttered under his breath as the teenagers left his home. It was obvious to him what had happened. He could smell Kenpachi's reiatsu on the boy. He braced himself for a visit from Kurosaki Isshin. He didn’t think it would be a pleasant visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you guys, for the comments and kudos. 
> 
> when i typed the word 'penetrated' i felt like fat Amy in pitch perfect- the movie, like i was looking for an excuse to say the word 'penetrated'  
> and just like that i realised- i could be a real perv! how on earth am i writing such a story and still think im not a closeted perv? *face palm*
> 
> once again guys thanks for reading, commenting and dropping kudos.


	13. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what would they all do now?

Ichigo had always been the type to keep secrets and he intended to keep his secret till his death. The minutes became days and days would become months. He would try not to think about kenpachi or ask about him. Even though Urahara had a weird way of mentioning the 11th captain whenever he went to train with him.

He thoroughly missed being in the sereitei. He wanted to see kenpachi. The more he thought of the brute, the more he longed to see him. Did he have to die first before he got to do so? He got sad initially then he got angry. Why did he want to constantly talk about him? Why did he want to see him or at least just feel his reiatsu for a few minutes? Why hadn’t he come after him? Why was he acting like a girl? 

Whenever anyone mentioned his name or talked about him, Ichigo's breath caught in his throat. He would never admit that he had taken to keeping a journal to remind himself of his time in the sereitei. 

Then Renji came on a surveillance mission to Karakura town, and they were back to the way they had been. They did not talk about that night or what happened in that alley, he did not ask about Byakuya and Renji did not want to talk about him either. That gave them a lot of time to talk about fighting and the eleventh and of course kenpachi, the one thing they both had in common. If Renji knew he had been with his ex-captain, he said nothing at all. 

All in all, they conducted their friendship as usual. They had arguments, quarrels, shouting at each other and never coming to the same conclusion. They fought as usual and Ichigo still got that feeling of drunken highs with Renji. And when Renji was tired of being called freeloader-san, he would sneak into Ichigo's room to spend a night of uninterrupted sleep.

He had to get rid of Rukia for that to happen, so she ended up spending more and more time with Orihime at his request. Ichigo would let it slip during the day that she would be spending the night elsewhere and true to anticipation, Renji would sneak into his room and they would sleep with him curled around Renji.

It was on one of such nights he awoke to find Renji's member pressing into his butt. Renji was moaning softly in his sleep with his arm round Ichigo. Ichigo angled around to face him and pressed his lips to Renji's softly. That was enough to rouse him from his dreams. 

A bit groggy from his wet dream, Renji pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking his tongue hungrily. His palms falling to roughly grab his butt cheeks and hoist him unto his body. Ichigo straddled the hot body beneath him and leaned further into the kiss.

He was enjoying the warmth of Renji's lips until Renji pulled away gently and whispered. “Kuchiki Taicho, I've missed you so much.” 

Ichigo felt as though ice water had been thrown on him. He pushed away from Renji so fast, springing off his body lithely. His heartbeat raced not from recent activities but from unadulterated anger at his discovery of what truly existed between Renji and Byakuya. Renji was awake looking surprised.

“What’s the matter Ichigo?”

“Leave Renji, don’t come back again.” He said coldly.

Genuinely confused, Renji left to face the cold floor of Urahara's shop. The next day, the gifts started coming to Ichigo's room. A pen, a paperweight, a belt, a small bottle of sake from Kyoraku’s winery, a flower, a pair of socks… little things of no real consequence, all delivered by Jinta, all sent through Urahara's shop, all wrapped and sealed with the elevenths kanji sign. 

 

**** 

Kuchiki Taicho found himself stuck at the wedding, all dressed up in his royal clothing, receiving curtsies and well wishes on behalf of the clan and the newly joined couple. Elevated on the high table he could see everything going on in the Kuchiki mansion's large hall. 

The wedding had been moved forward by a day due to his unavailability the day before. There was no point refusing to show up for it the second time. And so he was stuck observing things from a distance. The beautiful bride was being fawned over by her new husband, the lavish food and finely dressed guests filled the entire hall.

One of the things he noticed was the not so hidden public shunning of the lieutenant from a lower noble family. No one seemed to talk to him or even tried to act nice to him as he stood alone fidgeting. And he could hear the whispers float towards him; all about the traitor captains’ boy toy who more than anything else loved taking it up his ass.

Soon he saw the pale blonde walk towards him. He knew he wanted to pay his respects and be off. He had probably had enough of the gossip and the shunning.

“Kuchiki Taicho you don't seem to be enjoying yourself very much?” The soft scratchy voice broke through his musings and he looked up. Kira was already beside him trying to look inconspicuous.

“Kira….fukutaicho.” He greeted, a little stunned that Kira had actually spoken to him in a public gathering. It was the first time they would have a public conversation even though as nobles, they both ran in the same circles.

“I personally wish I didn’t have to come here but do accept my congratulations to your cousin, Kuchiki- Taicho.” Kira stammered over his words ending in a bow as he made to retreat, he stopped short at Byakuya's next words.

“It’s Byakuya. Call me Byakuya.”

“Kuchiki…” Kira began, worse than stunned. 

“I said it’s Byakuya.” He demanded. 

Byakuya did not know what had come over him, but in that moment Kira had addressed him, he had had enough of hearing his title said the exact way his lieutenant…the man who had broken his heart said it.

He was trying hard not to have a meltdown. All night he had been unable to sleep. All day, they had been at this ridiculous celebration when he felt nothing like a celebration in his heart. All he wanted to do was lie in bed and cry.

Looking at Kira and how miserable he had been since Gin left him, he was beginning to feel the start of kinship between them. He had offered Kira the privilege of his first name on both accounts. Without thinking much of his actions, he stood up and grabbed Kira's wrist and pulled retreating quickly to the back of the Kuchiki mansion, the official house of the Kuchiki clan.

There was a small pathway from the Kuchiki mansion to the Kuchiki manor. Still holding tightly to Kira's wrist, they started down the path in silence. It was a long stunning walk for Kira. He was very afraid for two reasons.

Kuchiki Taicho was acting really weird not to mention they were both ditching the wedding in plain sight. They had given no excuses. Shinigami would accuse him of leading Byakuya astray just as he had done to Gin. He didn’t even want to think of what would happen the moment his best friend Renji found out about this.

They walked into the back of the manor through a small iron gate covered with a growing vine. He discovered they were in the famous sakura garden of Kuchiki Taicho. He had never been there but he had heard of it severally from Renji.

It was exactly as Renji had described it. A cozy spot of land with about six evergreen sakura trees shedding their soft pink leaves constantly. There was a rumor that the trees remained ever green due to Byakuya's reiatsu. There was a bench and stone table underneath the umbrella the branches formed giving it a storybook look. At the far end lay the koi pond clear as ever with some healthy koi swimming lazily round and round.

Byakuya let go of his wrist and walked to the bench and sat down heavily. It then occurred to him that something was wrong with the captain. He sat facing away saying nothing. He just stared into outer space. Feeling uncomfortable, he cleared his throat and said in a small voice, “I.. I… I should be on my way.”

“Sit Kira.” It was a command which he obeyed quickly. They sat silently for a couple more minutes before he felt it necessary to break the silence. 

“I've always wanted to see this garden for myself, Renji spoke about it often.”

At the mention of his name, Byakuya's heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

“I bet he did. What did he say?” Byakuya did not know why, but he just needed to be as close to the memory of Renji as possible. Hearing someone else talk about him should be comforting.

“He said it was the most beautiful and most relaxing spot in the entire sereitei.” Kira knew Renji was not talking about the spot when he said that though.

“That’s good.” Byakuya said quietly, his words followed by another bout of silence.

“Kuchiki Taicho, are you alright?” Kira dared to ask, gently placing a shaky hand on the captain. Whatever was going on did not look so good. Underneath his palm he felt the captain tense up.

“I don't know.” Byakuya's answer was curt but quiet.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“NO!!” his reply was a bit too fast. The captain had something to hide definitely.

“Ok then.”

They stared at the falling sakura leaves which oddly seemed to be shedding their leaves like a drizzle of rain.

Suddenly it occurred to Kira that this garden was a rare outward representation of Kuchiki taicho's inner world. Very few shinigami were powerful enough to have their physical surroundings mimic their inner worlds.

And the rate at which the leaves were falling, it seemed the captain was crying on the inside. He knew he shouldn’t be a witness to this. It was as close to a break down anyone would ever see from the noble. He ought to call Renji to handle this matter.

“Taicho, do I send for Renji?”

“No please don't. He’s the last person I want to see. Please just sit here with me for a while.”

Kira decoded immediately it had everything to do with Renji. What had that buffoon done now? Unable to stop himself when the leaves began falling in torrents, Kira reached for the noble and pulled him into his arms.

He was not surprised when Byakuya clung to him and finally let the tears out. Kira petted his long tresses from top to bottom, whispering hushes and hugging him tightly. He barely heard it when Byakuya said it.

“I thought he loved me.”

Kira heart squeezed painfully. He had felt the exact same way the night Gin left him. And truth be told, it had been Renji's shoulders he had clung unto and wept like a baby. He had been inconsolable then. And Renji had acted so understanding. How could he turn around and do the same to Byakuya?

“It will get better…shhh…you'd see, it will.” He said unconvincingly even to himself. It had not gotten better. He had not gotten over Gin. He had not been able to even let Hisagi touch him now that Gin was no longer around.

He had been stupid. He had thought that what he had for Shuuhei was deeper than what he had for Gin. It was a silly notion. He could see now that falling in love with Hisagi was majorly due to Hisagi's own obsession with him.

He would need time before he could be with him but what on earth had his stupid friend gone and done to his captain?

It was true that Renji was a bit of a slut. Ok maybe a little bit sluttier than most shinigami but everyone knew about his weakness for Kuchiki Taicho. It was obvious in the way he looked at him, talked to him, talked about him. Renji had always been in love with Byakuya as long as Kira could remember.

He just couldn't see what he could have done to break the noble’s heart. Kira had always assumed that if Renji ever got Byakuya to date him, he would settle down completely and stop his philandering ways. He would call Renji first thing once he left the crying noble.

The two shinigami sat in each others arms crying together and comforting one another wordlessly.

**** 

“Ken-Chan, did you just see what I thought I just saw?” Yachiru asked.

Kenpachi pretending to have lost his way shunpoed very quickly from the sakura gardens of Kuchiki manor.

Yachiru had once again led him on a wild goose chase all the while trying to trick him into the Kuchiki manor so she could get some sweets from Byakuya.

Imagine his shock at finding the captain in Izuru's arms in Byakuya's famous sakura garden. He couldn't allow Yachiru get one more scar. She had just recently forgiven him for his indecent exposure on the Ichigo episode.

Nothing he had said had made it better for him. Yumichika had to talk to her before she felt comfortable to piggy ride on his back once more. The reason he had to be so discreet about taking lovers in the past was his lieutenant. Despite his hunger for sex which was as frequent as his rapid generation of reiatsu, he had to tamper down his hunger of late.

That meant no sex and definitely no porn. He definitely didn’t want to know if Kira had conned another captain into his bed. He realized from Kusajishi-fuktaicho’s question that he had shunpoed away too slowly. 

****

Kira Izuru lay on his back brooding over his strange afternoon. The captain had cried and then like magic had stopped suddenly. He had offered him tea and snacks which tasted exquisite. The servant though had gotten a surprised look when he saw Kira sitting with Byakuya. It was almost as though he had been anticipating someone else.

After the servant had scurried away, Byakuya had nonchalantly mentioned that he had prior to that moment entertained only Renji in that garden. Kira felt even stranger. They ate silently and afterwards he was escorted out the front door.

Immediately he went in search of Renji and discovered he was in a top secret mission and won’t be back for a while. He went straight to the 12th to bribe a low level officer for Renji's cell number in the real world. He was unsuccessful. He'd decided to wait until Renji got back.

****

A few weeks had passed since the sereitei had gotten quiet following the exit of the ryoka. It therefore came as a surprise when Sou Taicho called for an emergency meeting of all captains and seated members of the Gotei 13.

They assembled on the parade ground outside Sou-taicho's office with no one standing in any particular manner. The ten captains stood a step lower than old man Yammajii. Kira found himself standing beside Iba on his left and Matsumoto on his right. She was complaining of her drinking session getting interrupted.

“Izuru Kira.” He heard the voice of his best friend the same instant he felt his hand curl around his waist pulling him in for a hug briefly. The warm lips followed, pressed on his left ear as he displaced Iba on Kira's left.

“Renji!” He stiffened even though this was classic Renji greeting when they had been apart for long. He turned to him and gave a slight smile. 

Renji looked bronzed as though he just got in from a vacation. His brilliant smile, ever electrifying was directed fully on Kira and despite all his dark thoughts the previous weeks, he felt his insides warm and melt in the face of his rugged handsomeness. In that moment he wondered why he had never seen Renji as the attractive shinigami he was. He returned the smile happily.

“I see you missed me Kira, put one here then.” Renji teased leaning in for a kiss on his cheek. Kira forgetting where they were obliged him laughing, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Come on guys.” Matsumoto protested. “Sou Taicho is glaring at you both.” 

They straightened up detaching from each others arms. Renji's smile faded suddenly once his eyes focused ahead. Kira also lost his smile when he realized Byakuya's hard eyes were on them both. He shifted from foot to foot as Yamamoto began.

“Now that Abarai has settled down, I called this meeting to talk about the report he just brought back from his last mission on a new threat called the Bounts.”

He proceeded to bore the entire lot with talks about an impending war. Everything suddenly went to shit when to alleviate her boredom Rangiku Matsumoto leaned over to Kira and asked rather too loudly.

“So Kira, rumor has it you have been with Kuchiki Taicho. How good is he in bed?”

“What the fuck?!!” Renji roared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a hundred kudos? awesome! thanks guys.  
> sorry for this late update.
> 
> kisses and sweets for all dropping kudos and comments. they make me want to update faster.


	14. Renji's anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji discovers that when dealing with a lover, anger is not an option.

There was a deathly silence following Renji's outburst. 

“Abarai fuktaicho do you care to share with us what is wrong with you this afternoon?” Yammamoto Genryuusai demanded angrily. 

Renji was glaring at the lieutenant he had been kissing a few moments back. Kira had turned completely red and was shaking like a leaf in stormy weather. Rangiku Matsumoto had her hands over her mouth as though she had just said something unacceptable.

“Sou Taicho…” Renji began through clenched teeth. He looked like he was about to run wild. 

“I don't care for an explanation.” Yammamoto roared in a not so rare display of anger. It didn’t seem to faze the red-haired lieutenant who was barely listening to anything else.

Renji turned back to Kira, grabbed his arm painfully, and yelled at him. “I said what the fuck Kira? I don't believe it’s true. Tell me it’s not.” He demanded. When Kira just stood looking like a deer caught in headlights he realized he was not about to deny it. 

“Fuck!!” Renji screamed at Kira. “How could you do that? How could you do that to me?”

“ Renji !” This time it was the cold voice of Kuchiki Taicho that cut through the mad maze of his mind. 

Immediately Renji went silent. He stood looking sheepish at his feet, having let go of Kira. The entire ground was quiet. Never before had Renji had one of his famous ‘wild attacks’ directed at Kira or Sou Taicho.

Breaths were held awaiting retribution for his defiance from Sou Taicho who stood seemingly ready to blow up. The rumours were indeed true; the only person who could control the beast in Abarai was Kuchiki- Taicho. No one moved a muscle as Sou Taicho once again began his speech slowly.

Renji eventually looked up to brave seeing Byakuya's angry disapproving gaze on him. It was not. Byakuya looked in his direction but his cold gaze was on Kira who had locked eyes with Byakuya. Kira's eyes were watering as though he wanted to cry. Something shifted inside Renji; it was a blinding anger against Byakuya.

Was he forcing Kira to do something he didn’t want to do? Renji had always been good to Kira and he knew a lot of people tried to take advantage of him. It was his duty as best friend to shield him from such attacks. So did his captain take advantage of Kira when his back was turned?

He did not want to believe it. He had always had deep respect for Kuchiki Taicho. He also had loved him blindly in the past. And no matter what Byakuya did to him or anyone else he could and had forgiven. He defended him without hearing the other side of the story. That was what a lieutenant did right? Yet of lately, things had become a bit different.

He had served him relentlessly and catered to his every whim. He just needed his approval desperately and all he got instead were berating comments and disapproving glares.

Well, Byakuya had not been all that bad. He did talk to him despite his low station. He did pick him out of all the other shinigami in the Gotei 13 to be his lieutenant. He did sit quietly with him in the sakura garden behind his home as they were served lunch or snacks. 

And then, there was the episode of the headband, then the holding of hands and the precious scarf that had previously hung around his beautiful noble neck. That neck he had craned to the side to let Renji kiss. No! He couldn't do this to himself not when he was in public; still his mind flew back to the morning after.

It just wasn’t enough anymore. The secret gifts, the secret fucking. He had woken up to find Byakuya snoring softly with his head on his chest. His leg was thrown over his thigh. It had been too comfortable.

He had for a few moments got lost in stroking his long black hair, gazing at his beautiful face softened by sleep. His heart had begun to thud dangerously, faster and harder. He wanted to wake up every day to this. He wanted to shake Byakuya awake and kiss him and tell him he had been in love with him from the second he laid eyes on him.

He wanted to tell him how obsessed he was with everything about him. His lips, his eyes, his voice, and how he glared at Renji all the time. He wanted to spend the rest of his existence discovering more things to feed his obsession. He wanted to tell him how he treated his headband and the expensive scarf like gold.

His throat had choked up and before he knew it, he had sprung out of bed. Maybe if he was away from his captain, he would think properly. So, he got dressed and let himself out. He found five Kuchiki servants passed out, just outside the room.

That drove him into action. Forgetting about his thoughts and present predicament, he called for assistance and together with some Kuchiki guards; they rushed them to the fourth division.

From the fourth, he wandered out of the sereitei, into the Rukongai district closest to the gate he snuck through. He needed time to think but he didn’t find it. He found himself engaged in a battle with some unidentified assailants. He had found evidence that there was something fishy going on.

He decided to report back to Byakuya but had been apprehended by sereitei scouts from division two on his way back into the sereitei. He had a hard time explaining why he went out and he still got himself punished by getting sent on a top secret mission to immediately investigate the bount appearance.

As he packed to leave he had time to think finally. He thought of how Byakuya had held his hand just as they stepped through the senkaimon on their last visit to Karakura town. He had felt overjoyed gripping that slender hand. He knew Byakuya had been warming up to him. He knew there was something there.

Byakuya was not gay but maybe his obsession over his captain was finally inducing him to at least like Renji a little bit. He had never dreamed of fighting or kissing Byakuya. Yet in their fight during the ryoka invasion, he saw it in Byakuya's eyes. 

It was the same look he had tried to conceal when Ichigo had nearly killed him. It was the look that every shinigami that had ever fallen in love with Renji and confessed to him had in their eyes when they told him how precious he was to them. 

He couldn't breathe at the end of their fight but not because of his injuries. The overwhelming hope of the fulfillment of his dream of getting with Byakuya stopped his breath. It had been unmistakable; he was the ‘someone’ Byakuya was in love with.

The realization took him to his bedside every day. At first it was just to be in his presence then it became the desire to stare at his beauty. Then he got addicted to being with him even if they stayed quietly for the few hours. Time passed so quickly when he was with Byakuya but it never changed.

Byakuya seemed to hate him even more after his rebellion. He acted colder than ever towards Renji. He would barely reply when he spoke to him. That coldness was what drove him to seek out Ichigo's enthusiastic warmth when he left Byakuya. He knew Ichigo felt something for him but he didn’t want to get both their hopes up. So he refused to say anything to Ichigo and still he returned to Kuchiki Taicho every day, waiting for when he would talk about that ‘thing’ between them. The one time they spoke about themselves it was Byakuya accusing him of hating him. 

That was when he realized that Byakuya would never confess to him. He would never hold hands in public with him or be proud to be with Renji any other way besides “beast and beast master”. He would be like a dirty little secret Byakuya kept to look at him only when no one was looking.

He had wondered what brought him to the 11th that evening but in the wake of what had happened between them afterwards, he had forgotten to ask why Byakuya had come to look for him in the 11th first of all.

Fucking his captain had not been a good decision but it had been his only choice in that moment of time. Given the circumstances, if he had not, he would have lived all his life wondering about him. And truthfully he had not felt that satisfaction he felt when he was with kenpachi.

Yet still all he could think of was that he wanted more. He needed more to be precise. He needed more out of their relationship. He needed to be seen, to be acknowledged publicly not treated with disdain in public and devoured by passion privately. He needed to know that falling in love with Byakuya was not a mistake. He needed to feel loved if he was going to give up flirting.  
He had reached for his hell butterfly ready to tell all to Byakuya but he couldn't. He was incoherent from the hurt of the entire situation he found himself in and unbelievably could not stop himself from stammering. He had only managed two sentences before he let the butterfly loose mistakenly. It had flown off and he hoped to explain it all to Byakuya when he got back.

Alas here he was standing like a fool. Byakuya had used him and moved on to the next shinigami and it had to be his best friend. Shinigami had always talked about his playing ways. How dating Renji was equal to making a big fool of yourself. If only they could feel how he felt now.

He was fool of fools and wasn’t it ironic, the player had been played by the love of his life. Renji was so close to tears but he steeled himself to not breakdown on the parade ground. From a distance he heard Matsumoto’s voice say. “Kira, the parade is over.”

Renji looked up to see Kira snap out of his own trance and immediately shunpo off. “No you are not getting away from me Kira!”Renji yelled and took off after Kira. 

They raced to the third, Renji trying desperately to catch up to Kira. Kira reached his room and before Renji could push his way in, he slammed the door shut. Leaning against the wall, panting with effort, he heard Renji pound on the door.

“Kira, Kira! Open this door. I swear id break it in if you don't.”

His room wasn’t safe anymore. He pushed his window open and rushed out before Renji could no longer sense his reiatsu inside. He rushed for the forest that grew behind the wall that ran past division three. Renji won’t find him there.

*** 

Kyouraku had withdrawn from the parade grounds excited and kenpachi had followed him. Despite his saying he was going to see Juushiro, still kenpachi tagged along. They eventually sat in Juushiro’s office while his two third seats scrambled over who would pet and play with Kusajishi-fuktaicho.

“Maa maa kenpachi, why are you sulking?” he finally asked lifting his sake cup to his lips. His sleepy sexy eyes closing as his hat fell over his face and he reclined on the floor.

Kenpachi simply growled under his breath and said nothing, still seemingly brooding.

“Don’t you want some advice ken-chan?” Kyouraku pushed further.

“Don't you think you ought to be careful with the ‘chan’, I don't want Snowy saying I can no longer have these… whatever these drinking sessions with you can be called.” Kenpachi growled again and swallowed another sip of his own sake.

Kyouraku was really pleased that kenpachi was trying at least to preserve their friendship even though it was obvious he and Juushiro barely tolerated each other.

“So… err… did you know that Kurosaki boy has been getting up to a lot of fights these days.” Kyouraku began while kenpachi just listened quietly while sipping.

“They say he's becoming really strong. Stronger than when he was last here.”

Kenpachi almost grinned maniacally but he didn’t want to give Kyouraku a topic for gossip later on with Juushiro. He knew what Kyouraku was doing; he was feeding him information on the orangette, to pacify his curiosity since he was well aware of Kenpachi's privacy policy, plus He was also too shy to ask Juushiro directly about what had been gleaned from spying on him through the shinigami badge. 

And so they sat for a while as Kyouraku talked about the boy that had brought him to his knees both literally and figuratively.

*** 

Byakuya had a thousand and one questions running through his mind as he searched for a report he thought could be linked to the sudden Bount attacks. His mind kept falling back to the scene between Renji and Kira. The blond had looked at Renji with a look he'd never seen him bestow on anyone before.

It couldn't be!! His spy had reported once that Renji had a crush on someone during his academy days. He had never acted on it but had used that as an excuse to break up with every lover he had had in the past. Could that crush have been Kira? And why did he not have the decency to at least break up with him in a proper manner just as he had done to other shinigami? Why did he have to wait to fuck him before deciding he wasn’t worth his time?

The sound of his door being flung open caused him to quickly turn around taking a defensive pose. In the door way between his and Renji's offices stood the fuming redhead, glaring at him. They stared each other down for moments unending.

As suddenly as he had appeared, was as suddenly as he shunpoed across the room grabbing him roughly. He pushed him backwards until he was strewn across the surface of his desk. Renji's hands lifted up to cup his face tenderly but there was nothing tender about the way he shoved his body against his.

The jolt scattered papers on the floor and an ink bottle fell with a thud unto the wooden floor, spilling its contents. They barely paid it any attention as faces drew close in unstoppable magnetism. Breaths mingled harsh against the others, they knew it was happening again. They did nothing to stop.

Renji's lips crashed down, hard unto his, hungry and demanding, his teeth chewing Byakuya's lower lip, then his tongue thrusting hard into his mouth. Just as before, Byakuya melted instantly into his arms but he wasn’t pliant as usual.

Byakuya attacked Renji's lips too, his arms gripping round his waist and clutching tightly as though afraid if he let go, he'd wake up from a nightmare. His legs parted to wrap around Renji drawing him closer. There was delicious heat of groin against groin alongside heavy arousal twitching against arousal.

Renji making a noise in his throat gripped Byakuya's hips painfully, holding on for dear life as Byakuya rubbed himself on Renji.  
The kiss deepened as he got devoured and eventually ran out of air. They broke apart for air wheezing.

“Kuchiki Taicho.” The pet name panted in a whisper that filled the thick air between them caused the growing longing and restlessness Byakuya had been feeling to dissipate in an instant. This was why he couldn't let any other lover call him that. 

Kuchiki Taicho, just the way Renji said it was an endearment.

A ripping sound brought him back to reality. Renji was ripping off the clothes that covered his lower half. He did so quickly as the clothes gave way to the brute force Renji exhibited with a desperate edge. His pale legs exposed and spread apart from Renji's hands, roughly exposing his weeping cock. He was hard and bobbed under the scrutiny of Renji's eyes.

Renji's eyes fell on a fading bruise on his inner thigh and his eyes darkened instantly, a frown creasing his brow.

“You let him touch you down here?!” Renji's voice was low but full of threatening rage. Byakuya shuddered at the sudden possessive look in his eyes. He had never seen Renji this wild or angry and he wasn’t sure the raging beast could be tamed by just the utterance of his name, so he did what he could only do in that moment.

Byakuya reached for Renji's uniform and ripped it off his body quickly. He exposed his rippling muscles tense and hard, covered in perspiration. He was breathing hard, struggling to control his anger and desire all at once, still as beautiful as he remembered him from that night.

He fell to his knees before Renji and kissed his thighs, one after the other, leaving a trail of kisses on his cool skin, he moved upwards till his lips met the flushed head of Renji's hard cock. For a moment their eyes locked and he could read the shock in Renji's eyes, as though Renji would never quite get over the sight of him kneeling before him.

He shut his eyes and opened his mouth, pushed forward unto the throbbing length, he swallowed it in one go and began suckling on it hungrily ignoring his need to gag.

Renji swore harshly and gripped his hair tugging it hard, he began to thrust roughly into his throat, pushing him backwards against his table. Renji suddenly angled and kept angling, standing on tiptoes with every thrust, fucking his mouth brutally, his thrusts trapping the nobles head between hips and table, growling and moaning at the same time.

Renji was reduced to a blubbering mess with each stroke into his wet mouth; spit dripping down his chin lubricated the invader to slide smoothly down his now pliant throat. He was hard and heavy between his thighs, needing more of this rough treatment. 

Even though he almost choked severally, Byakuya held steady on his knees, his left palm tightly wrapped and squeezing his own hard cock. As Renji's hips flew back and forth plundering his mouth. The sounds filled the air betraying what Renji was doing to him.

He was certain anyone passing by his office would be unable to deny that a throat was getting roughed up in his office. He was running out of air, slowly but surely.

Suddenly he could breathe, air rushed into his lungs with a wheeze and he coughed and sputtered wiping tears he was unaware flowed from his eyes as Renji detached from his throat. If that wasn’t bad enough he felt the beginning stirrings of sensation in his lower belly.

Renji lifted him unto his table facing him downwards, exposing his pale bottom to his hungry gaze. He knew what was coming next. “Renji,” he began to protest a second before the deed began.

Crack! Crack! Crack! The pain was unholy and he resisted only long enough to save his dignity before it broke apart. Renji spanked him harder with each smack. He gripped the edge of his table and let out a loud alien wailing moan as his legs flailed in the air behind him.

“You’re mine Kuchiki Taicho, MINE!!!” Renji panted with effort as he laid it on the reddening bottom. “Don’t you ever forget that.” He demanded angrily.

It came as no surprise to them when Byakuya shuddered heavily, ground himself unto the surface of his desk, his eyes rolled back in ecstasy and he began to spurt out gob after gob of come unto the papers beneath his jerking body.

“Renjiiiiii”he cried jerking repeatedly, as he gave in to the sudden orgasm which rushed over him leaving aftershocks. Renji was now rubbing his smarting bottom as he calmed down.

As soon as he came down his high, he realized Renji had walked around his desk and now his lips were once again an inch from Renji's weeping cock.

“Take it in your mouth again Kuchiki Taicho. Suck it.” Renji ordered. “Watching you come from being spanked always makes me so hot. You're so hot Kuchiki Taicho.” He was whispering as he fed his hard pipe into his slack mouth.

Byakuya clumsily began slurping and sucking on the wet intrusion and very quickly again Renji was fucking his throat with long hard thrusts. It wasn’t long before Renji pushed unto his toes and gasping and wheezing, he emptied his nuts down his throat. 

The noble grabbed his cock and milked it with his hand and lips sucking eagerly, swallowing happily he drank of Renji's essence. Some spilled out of the corners of his mouth but he kept sucking, listening to Renji's moans become tortured at the extreme sensation.

Finally pulling away, trembling from exhaustion, Renji pulled him off the messed up desk into his arms and once again began showering his lips with butterfly kisses. It seemed strange to him.

Now that the sexual tension was gone and his head clear, regret rocked through his frame. He had been so easy with Renji. Was that all it took to make him submit to his lieutenant? One angry look? Then he remembered the words that tipped him over the edge- ‘you're mine.’

He tensed and pulled away from Renji who looked a bit confused. He saw the come drying on a very important report on his desk and he panicked. Grabbing it quickly, he rushed into his bathroom to clean it before the stains set in. He cleaned himself too then rushed out.

His office was empty and if he still didn’t have the taste of Renji on his lips he might have been tempted to think it was all his imagination. Devastated once again, his hands flew to his lips as he tried to stop the sudden sobs that escaped them. He just couldn't help it, he was certain this latest rejection would spell his end. He sat on his chair and sobbed quietly.

*** 

Ukitake Juushiro rushed into his office angrily. His two third seats had just informed him that the reason they were playing tag with Yachiru was because Kyouraku and kenpachi were in his office talking.

He was so pissed, how could they leave those two drunks unattended in his office? He flung the door open expecting to see the worst, possibly his office already thrashed. It was not. They were sitting like civilized shinigami and talking in low tones, only turning to look at him since he came in with a bang.

“Juu-chan, what is the matter?” Kyouraku asked seemingly lazy but Juushiro could tell he was already alert and ready for action, just the way he always responded when he thought Juushiro was in trouble. For a moment, his heart went gooey as usual. The knowledge that Kyouraku always responded to him in such a manner made him feel loved all the time.

He smiled at Kyouraku and replied, “I'm ok.” And Kyouraku visibly relaxed. 

“So why were you rushing in then?”

That was when Juushiro remembered they were not alone. His disapproving gaze fell on Kenpachi immediately. There was no need for words. Kyouraku giggled and said.

“Come on Juu-chan, we are just having innocent drinks here.”

“Nothing you do is ever innocent Shunsui, don't try to fool me.”

“Err…hehehe...” Kyouraku laughed nervously and added, “I was just bragging about your work with the substitute shinigami dear, it’s nothing really.”

Juushiro immediately understood what was going on. What was it with shinigami these days why couldn't they just be open and honest about their feelings for one another? Couldn't they take a hint from how long he and Juushiro had been together? He had to give kenpachi a good talking to. 

If any of the rumors he was hearing about the captain and the substitute shinigami had any truth in them, then it was time he meddled into the 11ths affairs.

However, before he could react, there was commotion at his door before it was flung open and there stood a red eyed Renji looking like he would soon start weeping all over again. Turning to the other two captains he said, 

“Both of you get out NOW! And stay out of trouble before I find you Kyouraku.”

They both without protest scrambled out, taking the third seats along and shutting his door.

“Ukitake Taicho, I didn’t know where else to go…what to do…I just….”

“Calm down Renji, what is the problem?”

“I… i… its Kuchiki-Taicho. I think I just raped him.”

“Oh shit.” Juushiro cursed. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for writers block. 
> 
> and Hurray for over two thousand hits and all who leave comments and kudos. thank you. 
> 
> comments and kudos are actually great motivation. 
> 
> this story is almost over, i hope anyone reading it actually enjoys it.
> 
> special thanks to flareflame and lily-stoermer- your comments gave me a much needed shove in the right direction. ps- i hope this is not another cliffhanger *hides eyes*


	15. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ukitake takes matters into his hands.

  
“Come sit and tell me all about this.” Juushiro quickly ushered Renji into his private sitting room at the back of his office. The Sake being drunk by the other two captains was shoved into Renji's hands. “Drink,” he instructed.

Renji drank quickly and in no time he seemed slower, and calm that was when Juushiro descended on him with a hoard of questions.

“So Renji, what do you mean by rape? I don't mean to burst your bubble but I don't see how YOU could ever force Kuchiki- Taicho to do anything he doesn’t want to do.” He coughed a little when Renji threw him a dirty look and decided to go about the questioning through a different route.

“Did you really force yourself on Kuchiki-Taicho and escape with your life? Are you sure there’s nothing else going on? Are you finally admitting you and Byakuya are lovers? I mean it’s kind of an open secret amongst the Gotei 13 that you are in love with your captain?”

At that Renji turned quickly to stare at him open mouthed.

“How…how did you know?”

“How does anyone in the sereitei know anything you mean?”

“I haven’t told a soul…Kami!! Yumichika betrayed me,” he said in horror.

“Really?” Juushiro gave him the questioning look before adding, “I don't think so because Yumi had nothing to say about you…well maybe except you count your one night with Kenpachi.”

Renji's shaking hands quickly lowered the cup before he said in a panic, “You know about that too? Is there nothing secret in this town anymore?”

“Trust me Renji no one else except captain level shinigami can decode what I've just told you. Most times in fact you have to be very sensitive or actively looking for such evidence.”

“Huh?” Renji said sounding a bit daft.

“What I'm trying to say is that, not every shinigami can detect the reiatsu imprint two shinigami’s leave on each other after they have had a tumble in the sack. Actually it seems only captain level shinigami can sense it. Much like how Urahara knew Ichigo had become Kenpachi's lover.”

“What the hell!” Renji yelled whilst looking fit to be tied. “What the hell is going on?”

“Oh dear I accidentally let you in on the newest open secret in the sereitei. I'm sorry I didn’t mean to be a gossip.”

“When …is that why Ichigo has been acting weird around me? He actually had been ignoring me before I returned.”

“We are not discussing Ichigo and Kenpachi; we are discussing you and Byakuya.”

Immediately his face fell as he said in a low voice, “You said if I needed anything I was to ask you.”

“Yes I did. So what do you need?”

“I need you to talk to Kuchiki Taicho. Tell him I can’t continue like this but I can’t bear the thought of never being by his side.”

“Pardon?”

“I said I can’t bear being away from him Ukitake Taicho especially when it feels like I'm slowly dying but when I'm with him…I'm….”Renji looked so lost, so desperate.

“You are?”

“I am… whole again. I am deliriously happy even though I can’t think and it drives me mad that I'm overwhelmed by his presence so much that I can’t… I don't even know how I fight when he's near me.”

“I understand Renji, I remember the fight interview.”*

Renji gave a small wry smile and continued wistfully, “I’ve been in love with him for so long I have no real memory of how it used to be before him. And to think there were so many others….im not proud of that.” 

“I totally get you,” Ukitake said.

“Now, I just…I just can’t remember them, I never considered any of them as lovers but Kuchiki Taicho… with him everything is different. From the moment I kissed his lips for the very first time, I couldn’t and still can’t see how I ever existed without him.”

“Have you told him all these before?”

Renji had a look of horror on his face before replying, “Heavens no! Kuchiki- Taicho is not gay. I have just been forcing my advances on him but maybe if he hears it from you, someone neutral...”

“And you are still alive?” Ukitake asked dryly. “I still don't really see Byakuya being forced into anything especially when it concerns you.”

“ ...” Renji had a bewildered look on his face.

“What makes you think he doesn’t like you?” Ukitake had to ask.

“Hello? Are you following at all? He barely talks to me…”

“He doesn’t talk to most people.”

“He says I hate him…”

“So do you hate him?”

“No.”

“You just said you forced yourself on him maybe that was an act of hate, you wanted to hurt him.”

“Come on Taicho, I admit I was hurt and when I saw that mark on his skin I ran a little mad, but I’d never want to hurt him ever. When I went to see him I wasn’t thinking as usual, I just want him to…”

“To..?”

“To see me, to love me, to stay true to me… accept me as I am, to…not hide me.” Renji's voice had decreased in intensity.

“And you think he does not do all those things?”

“Of course, Kuchiki Taicho is not gay, he's a great nobleman too ya know. He has to make sure nothing sullies his name or his person.”

“And yet he picked you as his lieutenant, you of all people, an 11th division dog to stand by his side.”

“Hey I know who I am; there’s no need for name calling Ukitake Taicho. It’s ok to insult me, I've been insulted all my life but don't you dare question Kuchiki-taicho's decisions on any matter. Not in front of me.” Renji was almost yelling at Juushiro by the end of his rant.

And Ukitake had a smug smile stretched over his face.

“What are you smiling about?”

“I’m smiling because I see the real problem now.”

“And that is?” Renji demanded.

“You want Byakuya to see you, to love you, to stay true to you, to accept you, to… not hide you. To be proud of you I take it.” Ukitake’s smile was even broader now.

“And what’s so wrong with that?” a crestfallen Renji asked. “Is it too much to ask from the man I love? Are my expectations too high? How is it unreasonable for me to at least expect him to want only me and to be with only me?”

“Oh! Was that what caused that ruckus on the meeting grounds today? You think Kuchiki Taicho is cheating on you and with Kira nonetheless? I thought you said he wasn’t gay?” Juushiro was close to tears of laughter.

“You see even you know he's been with Kira. At this point I'm beginning to wonder about the gay thing.”

“Renji, if Kuchiki Taicho has been in bed with you, it’s safe to say he's not so straight any more. And about Kira, No one can say that the rumor is true for sure. You just have to ask your best friend yourself.”

“I already tried and he ran away, what other admission of guilt do I need?” Renji looked close to tears totally avoiding the implication that he made men gay. That was enough to move the soft hearted captain.

“Let me put you out of a little bit of your misery Renji.”

Renji looked up at him hopefully about to hear it wasn’t true what he suspected.

“I still can’t tell you they haven’t been together however the rumor was brought by none other than Zaraki Taicho. Now we both know he is a lot of things but he is not a gossip, however consider what has been between you and kenpachi he might be trying to…how do I say this… take you away from Byakuya.”

“Zaraki saw them himself? I have to go ask him.” Renji sprung up from his seat ready to dash out.

“Renji,” Ukitake called to him stopping him in his tracks. “I’d tell you what I think. First of all, I'm very sure Kuchiki Taicho sees you and accepts you. He also does not hide you; I mean he made you his lieutenant didn’t he? Do you not remember how many years it took him to choose a lieutenant?”

Renji swallowed painfully and said, “That doesn’t mean he loves me.”

“For proof of love, you better ask the man himself. Meanwhile I do not think it’s wise to go chasing after Zaraki, your captain is a very possessive man. And if there is anything he is most possessive of Renji it is you. You belong to Kuchiki Taicho and I suspect Zaraki of less than noble intentions towards you both, hence his recent behavior, yet then again there has never been anything noble about that beast.”

“I have to ask him what he saw.”

“Then do so discreetly, you don't want to ruin things for yourself now, Good luck with that.”

With that Renji took off for the 11th division in search for Zaraki Kenpachi.

 

***

 

Ukitake shunpoed quickly to find Kyouraku, hopefully he would still be with the brute from the 11th. He found them in Kyoraku’s favorite restaurant in the 13th division. They were laughing about some joke together. Juushiro marched towards them and without preamble, sat and leveled his glare on kenpachi. 

“What did I do now?” kenpachi protested,

“Two things kenpachi. One- you brought that silly rumor of Byakuya sleeping with Izuru.”

“ I most certainly did not…wait a minute. Is that why my sixth was at your place looking like he was going to cry? Damn! He has stayed too long with those prissies.”

“KENPACHI!!!” Ukitake yelled and instantly began coughing. 

That was enough to get Kyouraku glaring at Zaraki murderously.

“Jeez I didn’t do anything Shunsui, I just… ok I'm sorry.” Kenpachi said and went silent waiting for the coughing fits to come to an end. They eventually did, leaving Ukitake leaning on Kyouraku's chest as he rubbed his back up, then down soothingly. 

“You should take that back, you're really hurting the two of them.” Juu rasped before reaching for the cup of water Kyoraku had materialized out of nowhere.

“ I really don't think I'm doing any thing, the both of them are not even dating. Kuchiki –taicho is just a dog in a manger. He has no real use for Renji but he wont let me have him back.”

“You just get worse don't you Zaraki? Firstly, the both of them are in love with each other and don't need a third party getting in between them at this stage.”

“How do you know? The princess could never give Renji what he needs.” Zaraki had a smirk on his face.

“Just stay away from Renji or do you want me to inform Kisuke he is to no longer deliver your courting gifts to you-know-who, or better yet, I better ask my third seats to set up my travel gear. It’s about time I paid Isshin a visit, don't you think Kyo-darln.”

The smirk had quickly left Kenpachi's face. Kyouraku was smiling sheepishly.

“Your woman plays hard ball flowers.” He said half-heartedly and rising to his feet.

“Sit down Kenpachi I'm not done yet.”

Kenpachi's eyebrow rose sarcastically. He did not sit but he did not leave either. Juushiro took that as permission to continue.

“I don't know you well enough Kenpachi, but I saw the change that Ichigo brought into your life. Since he left the sereitei, I know you haven’t been with anyone else. If you really feel the way you do about him that I suspect you do, then I suggest you go and see him and talk about you both.”

Juushiro coughed for a few more minutes and after some more water continued, “ The problem with Renji and Byakuya is simple, they refuse to talk about how they really feel. You are Kyos friend but he doesn’t have the guts to tell you what I'm saying now- go to Karakura town, you will not regret it. ”

Kenpachi stalked off looking angry but Juushiro knew he had done the right thing to scold the brute. If he took his advice at least one good thing would be gotten out of it, he would be out of Renji and Byakuyas hairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait.
> 
> thank you for all the hits, kudos comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Merry Christmas everybody
> 
> dreamy cloud1- i hope this was more  
> kurotora- kun -i once again i love that you love this story.  
> flare flame- your comments give me life when i see them.


	16. Taicho vs Taicho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaraki's bright idea that leads to confrontations and resolutions.

Byakuya sat in his office quietly, deep in thought, unable to work and unable to go home. He wanted to wait and see if Renji would be back to sleep in the lieutenants squad room. One thing was for certain, they needed to talk about what happened that afternoon. 

They needed to talk about everything, from their bathroom tryst to Kenpachi and Kira and his breakup butterfly. Most importantly how they were no longer a couple and yet still to work together without jumping each other.

He noticed it too late before he could react; Zaraki Kenpachi's reiatsu was approaching quickly. He braced himself to be annoyed.

True to expectation, Kenpachi flung the door open unceremoniously with that maniacal grin on his face as though thinking he was a pleasant surprise. Byakuya sighed softly already feeling a headache gather behind his eyes.

“What is it you want Zaraki Kenpachi?” he asked solemnly, thoroughly unmoved by the others dramatics.

“I don't see Red in his office, any idea where he is?” Zaraki drew closer to the captain.

“When you talk of my lieutenant could you please refrain from using crass sounding names? He's got a proper name.”

“Don’t be jealous princess.”

“It’s Kuchiki-Taicho to you and you can call him Abarai fukutaicho just as the rest of the sereitei.” Byakuya was all too soon, close to exploding in anger even though he still seemed calm on the outside and Kenpachi grinning like a mad man could see that he was about to lose it.

“I can call my sixth whatever I want,” Zaraki pushed a little further.

“He is not your sixth, he is MY lieutenant and he will never go back to you or the 11th like a dog to his vomit.”

“Che so now I'm vomit? So what is he doing currently in the eleventh? Looking for me perhaps?” Zaraki smiled smugly at the angry mask that was now visible on the nobles face. 

He only knew Renji was in the 11th since he overheard some unknown division unseated shinigami talking about an Abarai sighting at the 11th, on his way to find Kuchiki-Taicho. He thought it would be a good idea to rub it into his face. 

“If you don't mind I was just about to leave the office, would you step out please?” Byakuya was on his feet quickly, about to rush out.

Zaraki knew the noble was headed for the eleventh and if the noble left the building he won’t get what he came for, so he raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Ok before you go running after your lieutenant, and really you should just buy him a nice shiny collar so you can chain him to you-” 

When Byakuya's eyes flashed dangerously he diverted before he could get himself murdered, it was just too easy to rile up Byakuya.

“I need a favor from you princess.”

“Calling me that name would not help your case Kenpachi.” Byakuya looked positively murderous.

“Really it’s a term of endearment. Ok! I need to use your senkaimon. The one that is private and not monitored by those freaks at the 12th.”

At last one thing they both could agree on, mutual thorough dislike for the 12th division as a whole.

“Why?” 

The question was a bit unexpected coming from Byakuya but what could he have expected to just ask the noble clans head for access to their privacy without being questioned about it?

“I'm sure you can guess why.” Kenpachi shifted from foot to foot like a child caught red handed stealing. 

In that moment, Kenpachi looked surprisingly innocent, unguarded in his request, like- he was shy. It couldn't be; Byakuya's eyes widened in genuine surprise before he said.

“I don't think I have the faintest idea why, you just have to tell me.”

“I'm not authorized to be in the living world any time soon but I reallywanttogoandseeIchigo.”

“Come again.”

“I want to see Ichigo and I don't want anyone else to know. The way I see it no one would expect me to get help from you.”

“Huh.” Byakuya's surprise knew no bounds but Kenpachi was right, he was not inclined towards helping him one bit.

“I guess not the entire sereitei has heard about my boyfriend,” he said sheepishly. “So do I use it or not?” 

“Yes you may use it,” Byakuya agreed despite the total rejection of the request in his mind. “I have to ask though, if he's your boyfriend then what the hell are you doing hounding my boyfriend?”

Zaraki giggled and said, “You just said boyfriend, hahaha you just admitted you're getting it on with your subordinate.”

“That does not answer the question.”

“Look princess, I cannot help it if the Rukongai dog wants a piece of this sexiness you see,” He gesticulated at himself. “Besides I ‘top’ real good maybe you should let me sample you once.”

The proverbial vein popped on Byakuya's temple. His already clouded vision from remembered anger at all Zaraki's antics turned crimson red. An unearthly scream that scared both parties exited his lips as throwing away all decorum; Kuchiki Taicho charged Zaraki Kenpachi, taking him down in a tackle.

It wasn’t a real fight that ensued. Byakuya's door burst outwards from the force of their impact against it, with the two captains flying into the courtyard, still wrestling and tousling round; one was trying to gain composure the other scratching and clawing. 

Division six members rushed out of their rooms and offices to witness the unflattering fight.

Apparently without swords, Byakuya fought like a girl. Yelling in high pitches, pummeling the brute, yanking out fistfuls of black hair from unsuspecting scalp, rolling on the floor and surprise! - It was actually working. Kenpachi could barely defend himself against the uncharacteristic method of assault especially coming from the Kuchiki.

All that was left was for Kuchiki-taicho to stand up victorious from the struggle, fists full of his opponents’ hairs and begin to cry loudly as though he were the one to get beaten. Where was Renji at a moment like this?

When reiatsu began spilling from the two wrestling captains, the sixth members knew it was time to scram after all, the story of fainting servants from Kuchiki-taicho’s home had already spread like wild fire.

It came as a surprise when Hitsugaya-Taicho was the one to rush in to save Zaraki from certain death by cat-fight.

The embarrassment Byakuya felt had no limits and as soon as Toshiro had him off Zaraki who was now coughing out mouthfuls of sand, he fled the scene of the crime.

*** 

“I can’t believe he bit me, I mean a real bite. Look at the imprint of his teeth. Damn!” Zaraki was complaining bitterly.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of division 10 was escorting Zaraki back to the 11th for two reasons. One-It was close to his division and two-he didn’t want him to be a sore loser and go after Byakuya. He had his trademark scowl on his face etched almost permanently, and deepening as he got closer and closer to the truth of the fight.

He could barely believe what kenpachi was saying as they approached the tenth. He was now complaining bitterly about how he was trying to be helpful by telling Byakuya that Renji was a submissive bottom not a dominant top in bed.

Hitsugaya-Taicho was saying nothing as he didn’t want to encourage the brute into thinking he was interested in what he was saying. However, he could see how chaotic this could all be for the Gotei 13 in the long run. Zaraki and Byakuya's fighting styles were complimentary on a battlefield. They needed to be in good terms if they were to take missions in the nearest future together.

Alas there was the Renji issue. Hitsugaya-taicho was well aware of the relationship between Byakuya and Renji. It had been called to his attention by the Sou-taicho barely two weeks into Renji's movement from the 11th to the sixth. He had been told to assist division 2 keep an eye on the duo in order to report if either of their performances ever became suboptimal.

Just then he saw Renji rushing towards them from the 11th, he looked mighty harassed.

“Zaraki-taicho I need to talk to you about something very important,” he began quickly.

“No you will not Abarai, You will come with me this instant.” Hitsugaya-taicho growled. It was never a good sign to rouse the dragon, so Renji quickly agreed. Asking about Kira would just have to wait for another few hours.

They left Zaraki covered in dust to mutter his way back to the 11th, still complaining about his woes, as they began to walk into the tenth.

“Listen Abarai, I don't fully know what is going on between you and your captain and keep this in mind before you start trying to explain, I don't want to know.” He stopped Renji from saying a word although he looked like he was dying to spout out a billion and one words.“I just caught him brawling in the sand with Kenpachi.”

Well that explained Zaraki's sand beaten look, Renji had to physically restrain his lips with his hand to keep from saying anything or laughing as Toshiro continued. 

“From what I've gathered from Matsumoto’s gossip club to Kenpachi just now…”

“Wait! Matsumoto has a gossip club?” Renji asked excitedly then quickly withdrew at the icy flash in the tenths captains’ eyes. 

“Sorry Taicho I'm listening.”

“From what I gathered from the gossips flying around and my conversation with Kenpachi just now, i see that this matter is simple; but when a noble and upstanding clan head stoops to engaging the towns brute in a street fight, then something is really wrong.”

He stopped to face Renji as he said coldly, “If something is wrong with a captain then his lieutenant had better fix it fast and fix it NOW.”

“Thank you Hitsugaya-taicho.” Renji began to back away cautiously.

“Abarai.” Toshiro said in a moment of rethink, stopping Renji cold in his tracks.

“Yes Taicho.”

“I don't know and have never seen what the fuss about you is. Frankly I do not understand what makes the name Abarai Renji create such a stir amongst shinigami, both men and women. I am willingly to admit however that while I have not felt it before, I do know when a captain is hopelessly in love.”

Renji looked shocked to be having that conversation with Captain Grumpy. He seemed to be speaking from experience with the ex-Shiba captain of the tenth. 

“The Gotei 13 cannot afford loss of one more captain-or two in the name of love. So fix this and I'm serious about fixing it now,   
you can see Kenpachi later.”

Renji could not let this pass quietly, so he drew close to him and asked gravely.

“Do you really mean it? Does Taicho… is he really in love with me? How can you tell?”

“I can’t believe you are as dumb as I've always suspected.” Hitsugaya growled.

“Still what makes you say something like that?”

“Did he or did he not give you the symbol of his right to the clans throne?”

“What?”

“The Ginpaku kazahana no Uzuginu.”

“The scarf?” Renji asked stupidly.

“Yes!! The scarf that is worth ten mansions in the sereitei, the scarf worn only by the clan head or his chosen mate or did I hear wrong from Kenpachi? Do you not currently own the throne of the Kuchiki clan by your right to the heart of the one who sits on it? Are you not in possession of the legendary scarf? Have you not noticed how differently the Kuchiki clansmen treat you?”

As the barrage of questions hit him, Renji began to back away slowly in shock, and soon broke into a run and ended up flash stepping blindly away from the tenth, away from the bitter truth.

How could he not have seen it? He had been carrying on disgracefully when all of the sereitei was already aware of what he and Byakuya had never acknowledged before… before… and suddenly it was all there. The evidence of Byakuya's love mocked him as he shunpoed wildly towards the Kuchiki manor.

The day he transferred from the 11th to the 6th Kuchiki-Taicho had welcomed him personally. He had refused all pressure from the clan to unseat him and install a clan’s member as his lieutenant. Then there was the tolerance to his lateness and intolerance to anyone who dared undermine Renji’s authority at the 6th.

Renji could walk into the Kuchiki manor unrestrained by protocol despite being a commoner and not to forget their little picnics in the sakura garden. And he was no fool on that matter either, he knew what the garden meant to his captain; he just used to wonder why the noble let him sit with him in there. It felt like he was ‘inside’ his captain when he was ushered in to the garden by Byakuya.

Then there was the way Kuchiki Taicho kissed him and worshipped his body when they made love- wet kisses pressed reverently into his tattoos, hands meant for greatness wiping him down with the towel, his lips wrapped around Renji's cock as he knelt before him submissively, sucking and sucking, quickly pulling him to the edge. 

He was already lead pipe hard in his hakama; he needed to see Byakuya to apologize for his stupidity. He needed to tell him about… he looked up to find he had gone the wrong direction and he was almost at the 11th division. 

“Bakudo no rokujuichi – Rikujo kuro!” 

The six rods of light prison caught Renji completely by surprise. Who dared to imprison him when they were not at war? He could only move slightly as he attempted to struggle out of his bonds.

“Bakudo no kyu- Horin!” the electrifying golden cord snaked around him and lifted him off his feet. He could now see the placid face of Tobu and another Kuchiki guard as they quickly shunpoed away dragging him- their captive along to the manor. He wondered why they seemed to be coming from the direction of the 11th division.

*** 

Zaraki kenpachi had successfully arrived without further glitches to the 11th when he saw Yumichika rushing towards him.

“Taicho come quickly,” he said in a panic.

“What’s the matter now fruitcake?”

“You have to get rid of that Kuchiki servant in my office; he's ruining my peace and quiet. He just won’t leave until he sees you. I hope you haven’t done anything to Kuchiki-Taicho again. Otherwise what on earth could be bringing his most trusted servant to see you.” Yumichika was rambling on and on as Kenpachi refusing to be rushed walked slowly towards the divisions offices.

“Can you believe he has no manners? He actually walked in on me trying to get my afternoon daily dose of Ikkaku and he just won’t leave. Now Ikkaku has gone to train and I still haven’t got my daily….” Yumichika suddenly noticed the battered look on his captain.

His hair hung in clumps; some of his adorning bells were gone. The captains’ haori looked spattered with spirit dust and there were bruises and bite marks on him. Yet there was no sign of Ichigo anywhere around. That could only mean one thing- Kenpachi had been brawling but with who?

“Tell him I'm in my office.” Kenpachi retreated before the 11ths in-house gossip mill could question him closer. 

Once indoors, the servant was ushered in quickly and he shut the door on Yumichika's peering face. He said to Kenpachi without the usual pleasantries, “Kuchiki-Taicho wants you to have this.”

He laid out a shiny embroidered dagger with its handle bearing the Kuchiki crest on the captain’s table.

“I do not have to explain that this is a very precious key and whatever you want to do must be done quickly and be highly discreet. You must not let anyone else besides you in the sereitei know about this. Send me a hell butterfly to know when to come and get it back.”

“My deep thanks to Kuchiki-Taicho.” He said quickly slipping the dagger off the table into his pocket, a feeling of excitement obliterating the question of how the servant got to his division before he did. The noble was indeed a good man to send him the senkaimon key despite their- ahem!- slight disagreement. He would forgive all bites for now.

*** 

“Kuchiki-Taicho, here he is as requested,” Tobu said as he released Renji.

Renji fell onto the floor at the feet of a displeased looking Byakuya staring coldly down upon him as he sat on his huge bed. 

“And where was he?”

“Approaching the 11th as you said.”

“Leave us.” Byakuya said sharply, to which both servants scrambled out quickly.

Renji found himself staring once again into the beautiful face of his captain. He was showing no visible emotions but Renji could read him now and interpret those looks that previously he couldn't, due to the fact he did not know how Byakuya felt about him, but now he did and it was not a pretty discovery.

Byakuya too was staring down at him with a mask of pain now vivid on his face. Byakuya was in pain and the thought gave him no joy. He remembered Toshiro's words ‘If something is wrong with a captain then his lieutenant better fix it fast…’

He crawled to him slowly, Byakuya not moving at all watched him dispassionately. Renji now sitting on his knees, his shaky hands rising to touch the nobles knees without consent, he asked softly, “Where does it hurt?”

Byakuya had a sharp intake of breath before tearing his eyes away to look out of his window. Renji raised himself to fully kneel, before reaching a hand to cup his right cheek and turn his face back towards him, he whispered “ Kuchiki-Taicho, please show me where it hurts. Let me take care of it.” 

Byakuya's eyes glistened with hurt as he reached to grasp Renji's hand and pull it off his face. Slowly he pulled dragging the hand downward to rest over his chest, his heart. “There Renji, it hurts all the time.”

Renji felt his heart breaking in his own chest with the realization he was hurting Byakuya deeply who was saying as he clung to Renji's wrist, palm over his thudding heart.

“I don't know what to do anymore, how to make it stop. And you… you…just keep running away from me.”

“T- Taicho.” He began

“Please let me. Let me finish.”

Byakuya protested and Renji nodded still trapped with his hand against his captain’s heart

“I know I don't always understand you and admittedly I am not also easy to understand but…I thought we were making progress.” His eyes searched Renji's face desperately as he pulled Renji's hand in tiny tugs closer.

“You let me hold your hand and… and we made love, right here on this bed- but you…” his voice cracked with pain causing Renji's heart to seize in agony in his chest.

“You sent… you told me with that butterfly you didn't want any of this anymore and I don't understand anymore. What did I do wrong? Why am I only good enough for your bed?”

The look upon Renji's face was that of horror at his words.

“You can tell me Renji, I’d rather know than not.”

“Kuchiki-taicho,” Renji began in a soft whisper “I made a mistake. Please forgive me”

A choking sob escaped Byakuya's lips as he whispered back “Please don't! Don’t act like what we have- had between us was so regrettable. I couldn't bear it. ”

“But…”

“Tell me Renji is it because you're in love with Izuru? And even if you are, don't I at least deserve a proper breakup? To my face Renji, tell me to my face how you don't want me anymore and how we are supposed to live because I’d never let you leave the sixth. You belong here now even if your heart is in the third or the eleventh….”

His tirade was rudely interrupted when Renji quietly reached for his haori, pushed it aside and parted the clothing covering his chest. Lowering his lips, he kissed above Byakuya's heart. Once, twice, thrice… he kissed above the stunned captains’ heart gently, nuzzling his face to that spot.

“What?... Renji…” Byakuya muttered in pleasant surprise.  
With his words muffled against his kisses to the captains chest he said, “Kuchiki-Taicho, I have never been in love with anyone who is not you. I've loved you from the moment I saw you for the very first time. I couldn't possibly be in love with Izuru now can i?”

“But the butterfly…” Byakuya protested despite the warmth creeping into his heart at Renji's confession.

“Was an overly eager one, It flew off before I could finish my message.”

“They would never do that.” Byakuya retorted.

“Don’t be a smartass Taicho; just accept my explanation than making me admit I can be a clumsy fool.”  
For the first time in weeks, Byakuya's world was finally alright. He grinned stupidly at his bright eyed lieutenant that was now eyeing him hungrily.

“I am a fool Taicho; I should have known and understood your intentions long ago.”

“And what are my intentions?” Byakuya asked cheekily at the same time pulling Renji up to lie draped over him as he stretched out on his back while they had their first real conversation as a couple.

“I don't mean your intentions now because I can see what you are planning.”

“What am I planning?” Byakuya asked innocently as he ran his fingers over Renji's chest finding his sensitive nubs, making him gasp softly at the sudden pinching of his left nipple.

“Taicho,” he groaned, his breath becoming heavy.

“What are my intentions besides fucking you into my bed right now?”

“You gave me your royal…ah!” The sweet sensation of Byakuya's sneaky bare fingers twisting his nipples was driving him to distraction.

“My royal what Renji, my royal scepter?” Byakuya's lust filled voice teased him, flipping him unto his back suddenly and straddling his hips. He found Renji already swollen beneath his rolling butt, as he mimicked a lap dance on his lieutenant.

“Come on!! Don't be so pervy Taicho” Renji protested.

“I can’t help if you're always so responsive to me,” Byakuya said winking naughtily and grinding harder.

“How can I help it when I'm so desperately in love with you? And you encourage me.”

Byakuya was still for a while with a serious look In his eyes before he said, “Renji.”

“Taicho,” Renji replied.

“I have not said it to you before and Izuru feels I should tell it to you- repeatedly. He seems to think you're a bit daft and I might have agreed if you didn’t explain your recent behavior. I love you, and i have not been with Izuru as you seem to have thought earlier. I got that bruise from sparring absent minded in your abscence.”

“How long Taicho? Tell me,” Renji asked now running questing hands all over the hips above his.

“That’s the debate, I'm only sure I love you so deeply. I do not recall how it began or when as a matter of fact. I'm just sure right now though if anyone were to try taking you from me, I would not hesitate to kill such a person.”

"I don't doubt you but taicho, kenpachi and i are history. we only happened because you know, i was kind of curious about him after he... kissed you."

"Never mention that incident, or that brute to me Renji," Byakuya huffed although still smiling.

Renji pulled him slowly towards him, lips meeting softly again and again. Till pulling away Byakuya snatched the white hairband off his head, letting his red mane cascade all over his shoulders, he said voice thick with desire, 

“Abarai fuktaicho, I'm going to take you with no reservations tonight. Prepare yourself for me.”

***  
Kurosaki Ichigo at top speed rushed into Urahara's shop after reading the message. Urahara's gargantua was broken and he needed help fixing it before hollows noticed it and began to invade his underground training room.

He noticed through the corner of his eye, Tessai ushering Ururu and Jinta quickly out of the house. He didn’t stop to talk to them; he just sped on down to the training room shouting, “Urahara-san! Urahara- san!”

“I don't think I like hearing another man’s name on your lips Ichigo.” The deep voice caused him to screech to a halt. Turning around he saw the muscled chest that made his knees go weak- every time.

“Kenpachi,” he whispered in disbelief, gone were all thoughts of malfunctioning portals. “How are you here? Am I dreaming again?”

“Che! I’d love to know what you dream about if I'm in that dream.” Kenpachi strode to the boy waving a Kuchiki crested dagger and Ichigo wasted no seconds in crawling unto the brute, wrapping arms round his neck and long legs round his waist, he pressed his lips to the captains in a torrid kiss that went on and on.

Time seemed to lose meaning whenever he was in Kenpachi's arms until-

“Ahem- errr Kurosaki-san, you don't have much time until the kids are back.”

A sigh of frustration escaped Ichigo's lips as once again he was caught in the brutes arms by an unsuspecting shinigami. He buried his face into the crook of Kenpachi's neck, hiding from the prying eyes of his sensei.

He was sure Urahara knew there was something going on between him and Kenpachi but he hadn’t wanted the gossiping shop keeper to know just how deep it ran.

“I won’t be too long here,” Kenpachi reassured him before lifting Ichigo's lips to accept his as they heard Urahara retreat still muttering.

“Promise me you won’t stay away too long next time.” Ichigo demanded softly as they broke off the kiss.

“I promise,” The elevenths brute whispered hoarsely, making a mental note to send Kyouraku-Taicho a bottle of sake from the living world for his meddlesome partner and perhaps flowers too. For Kuchiki-taicho, peace of mind from his many attacks on Renji would be just reward. Kenpachi grinned happily at the boy in his arms who grinned back. They were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last... an end.
> 
> a billion thanks to all who have read, left kudos, bookmarked, left comments, enjoyed the story... even if you did none of the above, i do appreciate you all.
> 
> above all thanks for putting up with my late updates. this particular chapter had me writing it and rewriting it close to 40 times. i hope it did not disappoint you.
> 
> there may or not be an epilogue... who knows but until then....*showers hugs and kisses for all*


End file.
